Algo inesperado
by Setsuna Katharon
Summary: SE QUE VA MAS DE UN AÑO PERO BEUNO AQUI UN CAP NUEVO, UNA SINCERA DISCULPA, Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE AN ESPERADO
1. CAP1 Traicion y destierro

Que onda mis lectores aquí Setsuna Katharon de vuelta con este nuevo fic que es oficialmente mi segundo fic, espero que lo disfruten y dejen su reviews bueno sin mas que decir aquí el pimer cap

**CAP.1 Traicion y destierro**

La historia comiensa luego de la batalla de naruto vs sasuke en el valle del fin,naruto logro derrotar a sasuke y devolverlo a la aldea, ambos estaban en un estado muy riesgoso asi que en cuanto llegaron a konoha fueron internados en el hospital.

"_UNA SEMANA DESPUES"_

Naruto se encontraba recostado en la cama de una habitacion del hospital, gracias al poder del kyubi habia logrado recuperarse mas rapido que sasuke,

Porfin habia despertado después de una semana inconsciente --- que eh.. . donde estoy – pregunto naruto sentandose en la cama al no reconocer el lugar

Tranquilo naruto estas en el hospital ---- dijo una vos, a lo que naruto volteo para ver el origen de esta

Oh ero-sennin eres tu – respondio naruto volviendo a recostarse

Hay que ya te he dicho que no me digas asi --- dijo jiraiya mientras se le marcaba una vena en la frente – ah bueno no importa ¿como te sientes? --- pregunto jiraiya

Me siento bien no puedo moverme totalmente pero me recuperare --- respondio naruto

Me alegro, recuerda que debemos continuar con tu entrenamiento --- le dijo jiraiya dirigiendose a la salida

Espere ero-sennin --- intervino naruto antes de que saliera

si que sucede --- contesto jiraiya

donde se encuentra el sasuke-teme --- pregunto naruto

el esta en la otra habitación – respondio jiraiya saliendo del cuarto, asi que naruto se levanto para ir a ver el estado de su amigo,aunque le costara un poco el caminar queria ver que sasuke estuviera bien después de la batalla

Al entrar en la habitación del teme (COMO LE DICE NARUTO) logro ver que seguia recostado en estado de inconsiencia y a sakura que estaba sentada alado de la cama de sasuke

Hola Sakura-chan – saludo naruto, a lo que Sakura se levanto de su silla para abrazar a naruto y soltar algunas mientras decia – gracias naruto, gracias por traer a sasuke-kun devuelta a konoha----- este acto tomo a naruto desprevenido y simplemente respondio --- ohh de nada Sakura-chan pero dime cual es su estado ----pregunto naruto soltando a Sakura

El estara bien tsunade-sama dijo que se recuperara aproximadamente en una semana o 2 gracias al sello maldito —menciono Sakura

Me alegro bien nos vemos – dijo naruto despidiéndose

"_3 SEMANAS DESPUES"_

Naruto y sasuke ya estaban totalmente curados, las cosas en konoha iban bien nada fuera de lo normal como si sasuke nunca se hubiera ido de la aldea,

Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre la cabeza del yodaime hokage,habia llegado hay ya que Sakura lo saco volando de un golpe al pedirle una cita, este simplemente estaba pensando en el por que Sakura no lo aceptaba si habia cumplido su promesa,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vos

---- que ases aquí dobe --- pregunto sasuke

Solo estaba biendo el cielo teme tu que ases aquí – pregunto naruto

Kakashi-sensei me envio a buscarte dijo que tendriamos una secion de entrenamiento de emergencia en las afueras de konoha --- dijo sasuke mirando hacia el bacio

En las afueras de konoha,que raro bueno si es de emergencia pues vamos – dijo naruto, y asi ambos se pusieron en camino, cuando llegaron no habia nadie mas que ellos 2

Hey teme estas seguro de que era en este lugar ---pregunto naruto ,volteando a ver a sasuke, pero este habia activado su sello maldito en nivel 2 y se dirigio asia naruto,el simplemente lo esquivo --- que rayos estas asiendo sasuke --- pregunto naruto alterado al ver que sasuke lo intento atacar sin razon, ----- jajajaja inteno terminar lo que empese ------ respondio sasuke con una mirada de sicopata,

Entonses naruto iso su **kage bushin no jutsu **y creo 10 clones, 5 de ellos se lasaron en combate de taijutsu con sasuke mientras los otros 5 lanzavan kunais, pero sasuke rapidamente desvaneció a los 5 que lucharon en taijutsu y al instante ataco a los que lansaban kunais, ----- vaya sigues con tu patetico kage bushin, eso no te funcinara contra mi --- dijo sasuke en tono burlon ------– asi toma esto ---- dijo naruto dandole un glope en la cara, luego del golpe sasuke le dio una patada pero naruto la detuvo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, sasuke rapidamente lo paro sujetando su braso asotandolo contra un arbol,al levantarse naruto empeso a lansar kunais con sellos explosivos alrededor de sasuke, de los cuales solo algunos le isieron daño,

Y asi hubo una batalla entre ambos,durante casi una hora al final naruto habia liberado el poder del kyubi y 5 colas, y sasuke tenia al maximo su sello maldito, ambos estaban muy cansados y casi todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, entonces naruto formo un rasengan y se dirigio a atacar a sasuke pero este desactivo su sello maldito y al momento un grupo de 10 ambus aparecio enfrente de naruto y empesaron a atacarlo, el no pudo detenerse y mato a 3 de los jounins que habia con su rasengan, y ante esto sasuke se empeso a reir ---- jaja todo como lo planeamos –------- dijo sasuke quien de pronto creo un chidori y se ataco a si mismo cayendo inconsciente , ante tal acto naruto quedo bastante confundido, al instante los ambus que quedaban vivos tomaron a sasuke y los cuerpos de los ambus y se dirigieron a konoha dejando a naruto mas que confundido,

"_KONOHA"_

El grupo de ambus no les tomo mucho llegar a konoha y hay se dirigieron a la torre hokage donde solo se encontraban los miembros del consejo,cuando entraron, uno de los ambus hablo --- hiashi-sama tal como lo ordeno aquí estan las "pruebas" de que el demonio no puede controlarse ---- dijo este ambu asiendo enfasis en "PRUEBAS" ,entonces los miembros del consejo sonrieron a excepcion de Inoichi, Shikoku, Choza y Tsume quienes estaban sorpendidos al ver a sasuke en un estado muy grave y a 3 ambus muertos, supuestamente por culpa de Naruto

Bien entonces notifiquen a las familias de los ambus y llevena a sasuke al hospital --- dijo hiashi con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

Hai --- hablaron los 7 ambus partiendo del lugar con los cuerpos

Creo que deberiamos hacer una votacion para exiliar al chico kyubi de konoha es muy peligroso para tenerlo en la villa --- dijo danzou, entonces el consejo voto y decidieron exiliar a naruto, alos pocos minutos se corrio la noticia de que naruto habia atacado al ultimo miembro del clan uchiha

"_MIENTRAS ESTO OCURRIA"_

Naruto ya habia regresado a la aldea decidio ir a buscar a Sakura ya que talves sasuke intentaria hacerle daño,haci que rastreo su chakra notando que se encontraba en el hospital, asi se dirigio a aquel lugar al entrar a la habitación visualiso la misma escena que habia observado en la mañana solo que con unas cuantas diferencias esta ves Sakura estaba llorando y sasuke tenia muchas heridas

Sakura-chan – dijo naruto para llamar la atención,

LARGATE DE AQUÍ MONSTRUO MISERABLE --- le grito Sakura muy furiosa y con muchas lagrimas en los ojos ---- como es posible que la hayas echo esto a sasuke-kun ---- continuo Sakura

Sakura-chan yo…------- no pudo terminar ya que Sakura empeso a gritarle ------- cállate tu solo lo hisiste por que no acepte salir contigo no quiero volver a verte maldito baka --- grito sakura dandole una cachetada, en ese momento naruto supo que las cosas andaban mal y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas al salir del lugar, se dirigio al campo de entrenamiento pensando que hay podria tener unos momentos a solas para pensar como aclarar las cosas pero en el trascurso del camino un grupo de jounins lo sujeto y lo llevo ante el consejo

Que rayos esta pasando por que me trajeron aquí – pregunto naruto muy disgustado

Callate niño demonio --- dijo danzou

Por haber matado a 3 ambu e intento de omicidio de sasuke uchiha quedas exiliado de konoha ---- hablo hiashi

Que.. pero fue el, quien me ataco sinn razon --- dijo naruto furioso

Tenemos varios testigos de lo acontesido --- hablo Homura señalando a los ambus que lo trajeron quienes fueron los mismos que lo enfrentaron en las afueras de konoha

Tienes 24 horas para Salir de konoha o nuestros ninjas te eliminaran ---- continuo homura, naruto estaba devastado por dentro no podia creer todo lo ocurrido,

El decidio salir cuanto antes de la aldea sin despedirse,fue a su departamento y solo se llevo un poco de ropa,al terminar de empacar salio deprisa en direccion a la entrada de konoha,donde hecho su ultimo vistaso y aun con unas cuantas lagrimas salio de la aldea

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE:_

Toda konoha estaba enterada del exilio de naruto,y casi todos sus pobladores estaban felices por el exilio de naruto, pero hubo quienes no estaban del mismo modo, los 8 novatos (o mejor dicho los 6, por que estamos exceptuando a Sakura y sasuke ),el equipo de gai y sus respectivos senseis estaban tristes por lo ocurrido, pero no se comparaba con la reaccion de tsunade quien estaba mas que furiosa con el consejo,unas horas mas tarde después de que tsunade termino de gritarle al consejo, ordeno que todos los amigos de naruto se reunieran con ella en su oficina,

"_OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE"_

Muy bien ,todos ya se han de haber enterado de lo que le ocurrio a naruto,el consejo no me dijo la verdadera razon por la que lo exiliaron pero tengo algo que decirle a ustedes, si en algun momento llegan a ver a naruto, cuando esten en misiones o algo parecido agan todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta aquí yo vere como reintegrarlo a la aldea ¿entendido?---- dijo tsunade en tono serio

Si – dijeron todos

Bien eso es todo --- termino de desir tsunade, y todos desalojaron su oficina

CONTINUARA…

Que tal jeje se que no es mi mejor fic pero tenia que quitarme la idea de la cabeza asi que ps lo continuare espero sus reviews

**kage bushin no jutsu ---- ya saben que es el jutsu clones de sombra**


	2. CAP2 Las dudas del pais del rayo

Hola k tal ya volvi con el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews

**CAP.2 Las dudas del pais del rayo**

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Bien eso es todo --- termino de desir tsunade, y todos desalojaron su oficina

"_LA ACTUALIDAD"_

Han pasado 5 años desde el destierro de naruto,konoha a sido mas tranquila desde que se fue,todos sus amigos lo han echado de menos pero a pesar del tiempo no han vuelto a saber de el,

"_KONOHA"_

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina la economia de konoha iba en desenso asi que decidio proponerle una alianza al pais del rayo,pero para eso debia enviar a un equipo de ninjas a dicho pais para proponer la alianza, asi que decidio llamar al equipo 7 y al equipo 10

Que sucede tsunade-sama – pregunto ino

Necesito que ustedes 6 vayan al pais del ray – contesto la quinta

Que problemático para que ? --- pregunto shikamaru colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza

Quiero que le entregen este pergamino al raikage ---- dijo tsunade

Que es lo que contiene – pregunto sasuke con interes

Es un tratado de alianza --- respondio nuevamente la sannin ----- como saben nuestra economia esta muy baja asi que le envio esta alianza al raikage para que nos ayude, parten en 1 hora vayan por todo lo que necesiten --- termino de decir tsunade, y los 6 ninjas se dirigieron a sus hogares para empacar lo necesario, al cabo de una hora ya estaban en la entrada principal de konoha,donde después de unos segundos partieron, durante todo el recorrido tanto ino como Sakura se la pasaron insinuándosele a sasuke, hasta el punto en el que se arto pero no dijo nada solo las tuvo que tolerar, después de 2 dias lograron llegar al pais del rayo,

"_EN LAS PUERTAS DEL PAIS DEL RAYO "_

El grupo de los 6 ninjas de konoha logro llegar a las puertas de **Kaminari no Kuni **donde se encontraba un grupo de 5 ambus cuidando la puerta,

Ambu 1 --- a que vienen a este lugar --- pregunto colocandose en pose de pelea, al igual que sus otros 4 compañeros

Tranquilos nos envio la hokage para proponerle una aliansa al raikage

Ambu 2---- De acuerdo ---- dijo dandole la indicacion a sus compañeros de que los dejaran pasar, asi los enviados de konoha se dirigieron a la torre del raikage, una ves allí al entrar a la oficina

Si que desean ----- pregunto el raikage

Raikage-san la quinta hokage nos ah enviado a proponerle una alianza con konoha --- Sakura fue la primera en hablar, mientras sai dejava el pergamino en el escritorio del raikage

No lo creo – respondio el raikage

Mire si no acepta esta aliansa puede que en la proxima guerra que haiga nosotros no estemos de su lado, y si la acepta hay muchas mas posibilidades de proteccion de su aldea ---- dijo sasuke en un tono frio que puso pensativo al raikage

Muy bien lo pensare les dare hospedaje el dia de hoy en el hotel que deseen y mañana les dare mi respuesta, pueden retirarse --- termino de decir el raikage

Hai – respondieron todos saliendo del lugar para darle un vistaso a la aldea, todos decidieron ir a algun restauran para comer algo,mientras buscaban, ino y sai iban hablando muy animadamente sobre que primero pasaria un Apocalipsis antes de que sasuke le aceptara una cita a Sakura,ella harta de los comentarios la sacaron de quisio y dijo --- asi ino-cerda pues antes de que algun chico te aceptara primero tendrias una cita con ….---- Pero no continuo ya que no sabia que decir, hasta que alguien dijo un nombre ---naruto --- menciono chouji mientras se quedaba estatico y su bolsa de papas caia al suelo, entonces sus amigos se quedaron quietos y serios un momento hasta que shikamaru decidio hablar --- chouji eso no es divertido no hagas ese tipo de bromas ----- hablo seriamente, ----- no fue una broma hay --- dijo chouji señalando a un grupo de 3 personas que salia de una tienda de kunais, donde lograron ver que uno de ellos era naruto lo que dejo shokeados a los 6 ninjas de konoha,

Pero naruto no era como ellos lo recordaban ahora su cabello era rojo en las puntas, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra con llamas naranjas y el simbolo del sello del kyubi en la espalda de la chaqueta en color blanco,un pantalón negro con franjas naranjas, en el brazo derecho llevaba la banda de konoha con una linea en el simbolo y en su frente llevaba la banda de la aldea oculta entre las nubes, iva acompañado de una chica y un chico ambos parecian de la misma edad que naruto

El chico tenia el cabello corto y de color negro,ojos amarillos, una camisa sin mangas de color azul con un chaleco negro, un pantalón azul con partes azul y llevaba la banda de la aldea oculta entre las nubes colgada en su cuello

La chica tenia el cabello hasta los hombros de color rojo oscuro, ojos verdes, llevaba puesta una blusa rosa con una mini chamarra morada, un pantalón azul y llevaba la banda de la aldea oculta entre las nubes colgada en su cuello

Al parecer naruto no habia notado la precencia de los de konoha, asi que el y sus dos acompañantes siguieron su camino los tres se veian muy animados y felices hasta que naruto se sintio observado y al buscar el origen de la mirada , observo a los chicos de konoha entonces rapidamente cambio su expresión de felicidad a una de carácter serio

Dobe que estas haciendo aquí – pregunto sasuke quien fue el primero en reaccionar

Es lo que deberia preguntarle a ustedes sasuke-**demera **--- dijo naruto en tono frio

Donde te as estado metiendo estos años **baka** --- menciono Sakura enojada por lo que le dijo naruto a sasuke

Vaya haruno tanto tiempo sin vernos y lo unico que ases es insultarme --- dijo naruto

Pues claro ya que nunca te perdonare lo que le isiste a sasuke-kun --- dijo sakura

Bueno lo que menos me importa es lo que tu digas pero no me contestaron que diablos estan asiendo aquí ?-- volvio a preguntar naruto

Como que no te importa lo que yo diga ---- grito Sakura enojada

Si como lo oiste y que no te han dicho que primero pasaria un Apocalipsis antes de que salgas con el uchiha - dijo naruto en tono burlo lo que provoco algunas risas de ino y sai, Sakura harta por lo dicho se lanso contra naruto para darle un golpe, pero fue detenida por la chica que acompañaba a naruto,la cual en un abrir y serrar de ojos tenia a Sakura contra el suelo

Antes de tocar a naruto-sama deberan pasar por nosotros ---- dijo la chica mientras el chico se colocaba frente a naruto en pose de pelea

Eso es todo no habra problema ------ menciono sasuke en tono de superioridad

Eso crees puedes intentarlo pero te acabare antes de que siquiera me toques un cabello --- dijo el chico tratando, ante lo dicho sasuke se intento lansar contra el chico pero fue detenido por shikamaru y sai --- tranquilo sasuke no queremios problemas en este pais ---- menciono shikamaru tratando de calmar a sasuke ---- asi es recuerda la mision, y la hokage dijo que si encontrabamos a naruto lo llevaramos de vuelta como fuera ---- menciono chouji mientras comia su bolsa de papas --- escucha no te conosco pero eh oido hablar de ti, y la hokage dijo que te debemos llevar a la aldea como fuera y eso incluye a rastras --- dijo sai --- mira naruto nosotros estamos aquí de mision que es lo que tu estas asiendo aquí -- dijo ino trantando de librar el ambiente de la tension

Naruto solo marco un media sonrisa en su rostro y dijo ---- eso no les interesa ---- menciono dandole la señal a sus amigos de que se calmaran, de pronto un ambu aparecio en medio de todos ----- naruto-sama el raikage solosita su presencia de inmediato ---- dijo el ambu, --- enseguida ire --- dijo naruto y al instante el ambu desaparecio en una nube de humo ---- bien me tengo que ir, Yunei, Teiko dejen a esos pededores empas ire con el raikage y luego los alcanso --- menciono naruto antes de desaparecer del lugar

Ambos asintieron y al igual que naruto desaparecieron del lugar, los de konoha estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de su ex amigo,pero tomaron las cosas con calma y se continuaron con lo que ivan a hacer,

"_TORRE DEL RAIKAGE"_

Raikage-sama para que me llamo --- pregunto naruto entrando a la oficina

Naruto que bueno que estas aquí, bien no se sabras pero unos Ninja de konoha han venido a nuestra aldea--- dijo el raikage

Si lo se, me tope con ellos en la calle – dijo naruto desviando la mirada

Ellos vinieron a proponerle una alianza a nuestra aldea, les dije que no pero uno de ellos me puso las cosas de forma que me iso dudar, y le dije que lo pensaria – dijo el raikage viendo a naruto

Deseguro fue ese inútil de sasuke, bueno raikage y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto – pregunto naruto tomando asiento en un sillon

Bueno tienes que ver por lo que ellos te isieron, tu eres mi mejor Ninja y es importante tu opinión en esta decisión – dijo el raikage

Bien, le dire que yo a usted lo considero alguien presiado para mi ya que luego de que me exiliaran usted me recibio en su aldea , y me iso un Ninja, pero esta es su decisión no se preocupe por mi eso quedo en el pasado usted debe pensar en lo mejor para la aldea,decida lo que decida yo estare de acuerdo --- menciono naruto con una sonrisa

Gracias naruto puedes retirarte – dijo el raikage y al instante obedecio

Luego de salir de la oficina del raikage naruto iba saltando por un bosque en direccion a un lugar secreto del que solo sabian el, Yunei y Teiko, pero en el camino el escucho 2 voces las cuales reconocio en un instante eran ino y sasuke, naruto intrigado por lo que ocurria decidio ir a ver que sucedia,

Ino estaba diciendole a sasuke que lo amaba i barias cosas pero sasuke solo estaba corriendo hasta que ino lo agarro y lo tiro en el pasto, donde intento besarlo, pero sasuke furioso se quito a ino de encima de un golpe,ella cayo unos centímetros alado y sasuke al instante se paro y dijo ---- YA BASTA QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE NO ME INTERESAS,ES MAS TE ODIO, NISIQUIERA ME CAES BIEN DEJAME EMPAS !! --- dijo sasuke casi gritandolo, ino sentia que su corazón explotaba ya que su "chico amado" la habia golpeado y le habia dicho unas palabras muy duras, --- pe..ppero sa..sasuke-kun por ..favor ..y..yo --- decia ino entre lagrimas, pero no acabo ya que sasuke la interrumpio --- callate – dijo sasuke en tono de furia y lansando su puño para darle otro golpe, pero este fue detenido por naruto quien habia visto toda la escena,

--- es el colmo contigo maldito imbecil, como es posible que seas capas de aser algo asi – dijo naruto con una rabia notoria en su voz, el miro a ino quien estaba llorando, para luego lansar a sasuke contra un arbol y decir -----** Raikiu ----- ****entonces****naruto creo una esfera de electricidad en sus manos y la lanso directo a sasuke,el ataque le dio directamente en el estomago dejandolo inconsciente, luego de unos pocos segundos naruto se dirigio con ino --- te encuentras bien --- pregunto naruto dando una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas ---- si creo q.. que estoy bien ----- dijo ino bajando la mirada ---- tranquila --- dijo naruto poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ino la cual se habia inchado un poco por el golpe de sasuke ---mmm creo que se como arreglar esto --- dijo naruto sacando un frasco de su bolsa,con el cual rosio un poco la mejilla de ino, la cual se desinflamo muy rapido --- gracias naruto --- dijo ino, por los actos de naruto, --- no te preocupes – dijo naruto con otra sonrisa ------ creo que deberias irte de aquí antes de que despirte ---- dijo naruto ayudando a ino a levantarse **

**-----si creo que tienes rason --- dijo ino, **

**bien adios --- dijo naruto pero antes de que se fuera ino lo interrumpio con una pregunta **

**--- oye pero por que me ayudaste – pregunto ino ya que sabia que ella y naruto no se llevaban muy bien **

**bueno fue por que no podia tolerar que el baka de sasuke te isiera eso ---- menciono naruto **

** muchas gracias naruto,pero que ases aquí en esta aldea ---- pregunto ino **

**bueno si te interesa saber ven vamos a otro lugar --- dijo naruto indicandole el camino hacia una especie de campo de entrenamiento,**

**bien aquí estara bien – dijo naruto **

**y que es este lugar – pregunto ino**

**es un campo de entrenamiento vengo aquí cuando tengo que estar solo --- dijo naruto**

**que bien – menciono ino mientras se recostaba en el pasto**

**si y bueno que es lo que quieres saber --- menciono naruto sentandose **

**bueno me gustaria saber el por que estas en esta villa,cual fue la rason por la que te exiliaron y el por que solo a mi me estas tratando asi a diferencia de los otros de konoha ----- pregunto ino **

**CONTINUARA…..**

Bien que les parecio, antes de que se anticipen no naruto no le dira ino que le gusta no se aloquen pero les guardo unas cuantas sorpresas jeje bueno con esto me despido por ahora no vemos en el sig cap y espero reviews

**Kaminari no Kuni -----** pais del trueno

**Baka --- **creo que ya saben que es pero para los que no, significa idiota

**Demera -----** groseria japonesa que significa (bastardo)

**Raikiu**:**[Jutsu Esfera de Electricidad] El ninja canaliza Chakra con sus manos y**  
**crea una gran esfera de energía la cual es lanzada al enemigo.**

El **País del Rayo** (雷の国, _Kaminari no Kuni_**?**) ha aparecido muy poco en la serie. En él se encuentra la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes.


	3. CAP3 Recuerdos y amistad

Q onda mis lectores volvi con el nuevo cap de este fic,epero que le este agradando cualquier sugerencia o duda diganme para clararla o tomarle en cuenta, aquí el capitulo

AH CASI SE ME OLVIDA NOS REFERIREMOS COMO (**kage sen**)AL LUGAR QUE SOLO CONOCEN YUNEI,TEIKO Y NARUTO

**CAP.3 Recuerdos y amistad**

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

**si y bueno que es lo que quieres saber --- menciono naruto sentandose **

**bueno me gustaria saber el por que estas en esta villa,cual fue la rason por la que te exiliaron y el por que solo a mi me estas tratando asi a diferencia de los otros de konoha ----- pregunto ino **

"_AHORA"_

Bien te respondere, estoy en esta villa por :

"FLASHBACK"

Naruto iva saltando por las ramas de los arboles ya habia pasado cerca de una semana desde su exilio y el aun no tenia un lugar donde vivir, al principio penso que podria ir al pais de las olas, pero como durante esa semana varios ninjas de konoha abian sido enviados para matarlo,decidio aorrarle problemas a tazuna y su familia, luego penso en ir a suna pero al estar cerca de konoha lo hayarian fácilmente, no sabia donde ir de pronto mientras iba saltando escucho una conversación cerca,

que asemos con ellos jefe --- dijo la vos de un hombre

Matenlos si los dejamos vivos nos ira mal, y quisas asi dejen de mandar ninjas para atacarnos --- dijo la vos de otro hombre

En ese instante naruto sabia que se trataba de algo malo asi que rápidamente fue a donde se originaron las voces al llegar vio a Yunei y Teiko (claro que en ese momento no los conocia) amordasados y con un grupo de ninjas mafiosos alrededor de ellos,preparados para atacar,asi que naruto rapidamente formo 5 clones con los cuales empeso a atacar a los ninjas mafiosos, a los cuales derroto fácilmente a excepcion del que parecia el jefe el cual era duro de matar, ya que habia esquivado los ataques de los clones

baya eres muy bueno mataste a todos mis ninjas rapidamente y sin mucho esfuerso, que te pareceria trabajar para mi ----- le dijo el jefe mafioso a naruto

eso no lo creo ----- respondio naruto

bien como quieras pero no te dejare salir vivo de aquí **¡¡¡¡¡Ôkki Kôsen !!!!! **--- dijo el Ninja mafioso lansandole a naruto un gran rayo que salia de su boca , el cual le dio pero resulto ser un clon y el verdadero naruto aparecio detrás del mafioso con un rasengan el cual le dio directamente en la espalda, luego de eso naruto utiliso unas cuantas kunais para terminar con el mafioso --- yo tampoco --- termino de decir naruto para luego dirigirse con Yunei y Teiko, para desatarlos

muchas gracias mi nombre es Teiko Senshi y ella es Yunei Erde – dijo el chico

de nada mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto --- dijo naruto extendiendoles la mano

igualmente --- menciono Yunei respondiendo al saludo de mano

por que los estaban atacando esos ninjas --- pregunto naruto

oh bueno somos de la aldea escondida entre las nubes, y el raikage nos mando de mision ah espiar a esos ninjas mafiosos, pero nos descubrieron --- dijo Teiko

que suerte que estuvieras por aquí --- menciono Yunei

si jeje no se preocupen --- dijo naruto llevandose su mano a la cabesa

y a donde te dirigias --- dijo Teiko

bueno no lo se jeje solo andaba buscando algun lugar donde vivir --- dijo naruto

por que no eres de alguna aldea – pregunto Yunei

no la verdad no, soy un exiliado de Konoha – respondio naruto con mirada baja

por que – pegunto Teiko , entonces naruto le relato la historia

entiendo oye que te parece si bienes con nosotros al pais del rayo seguro que al raikage le agrdara la idea --- dijo Yunei muy animada

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Luego de eso me trajeron aquí y tenian razon al raikage le agrado tenerme en la aldea, – dijo naruto

Oh ya veo y por que fuiste desterrado no creo que hayas atacado a sasuke sin rason alguna verdad ? - pregunto ino

No la verdad es que .. ---y asi naruto le relato lo sucedido a ino

Que no puedo creer que haya sido capas de eso --- dijo ino enojada mientras se sentaba

Tranquila ya paso – dijo naruto tratando de calmarla

De acuerdo y la ultima por que me estas tratando asi a diferencia de cómo trataste a los otros ---- termino de preguntar ino

Bueno de hecho es por que al principio no pude tolerar lo que sasuke te iso, por eso te ayude, pero luego al hablar contigo me senti diferente, mas tranquilo como si llevaramos una gran relacion de amistad --- dijo naruto asiendo que ino se sonrojara un poco

A decir verdad yo senti lo mismo, y a donde te dirigias antes de esto – pregunto ino sonrojada mirando a otro lado

Oh me dirigia con Yunei y Teiko, nos habiamos quedado de ver en un lugar – menciono naruto

Ohh disculpa si te retrase --- dijo ino bajando la mirada

No te preocupes, me alegro que estuviera por aquí si no quien sabe lo que ese inútil del uchiha te hubiera hecho --- dijo naruto levantandose

Si creo que fue bueno que estuvieras por aquí --- dijo ino igual levantandose --- bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos naruto-kun y gracias otra ves – continuo ino,acto seguido se fue del lugar

Hasta luego ---- dijo naruto dirigiendose al lugar donde veria a yunei y teiko, luego de unos minutos logro llegar

Vaya al fin llegas --- dijo teiko

Lo siento, algo sucedió en el camino pero ya vine ---- respondio naruto

Bien que tal si comensamos ---- dijo yunei

De acuerdo --- continuo naruto, y al instante los tres comensaron a pelear en una batalla de entrenamiento

"_EN LAS CALLES DE __**KUMO**__"_

Ino se encontraba buscando a sus amigos ya que por ir tras el uchiha los perdio de vista antes de que le dijeran en que hotel se quedarian, --- rayos donde estaran --- se preguntaba ino una y otra ves, busco casi una hora hasta que logro ver a shikamaru,sai y Sakura, mientras sacaban cargando a chouji de un restaurante,

hay por que tenemos que aser esto – se quejaba sakura

por que es nuestro compañero y queramos o no lo debemos llevar con nostros de regreso a konoha --- menciono sai

que problemático --- fue lo unico que dijo shikamaru, de pronto se escucho la vos de ino --- hey chicos – grito ino para llamar su atencion

hay viene ino-cerda --- dijo Sakura un poco molesta al recordar que se fue persiguiendo a sasuke

genial al fin los encuentro – dijo ino llegando donde sus compañeros

si genial ahora ayudanos a llevar a chouji al hotel --- menciono Sakura molesta

por sierto que sucedió con sasuke – pregunto sai

bueno un poco después de perseguirlo sucedieron unas cuantas cosas y bueno hasta donde recuerdo se encuentra tirado en un campo de entrenamiento en esa direccion – dijo ino señanlando el lugar para luego ayudar a cargar a chouji

que sasuke –kun tengo que ir por el --- dijo Sakura preocupada mientras soltaba a chouji y se iva corriendo

bien hay que apurarnos esto es cansado – dijo shikamaru en su tono de peresa, y asi los tres llevaron a chouji hasta un hotel que estaba cerca de la torre del raikage

"_EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO"_

Sakura estaba corriendo por el campo de entrenamiento , buscando muy preocupada a sasuke, luego de un rato lo vio recargado en un arbol,mientras se ponia unas vendas en el estomago

Sasuke-kun estas bien ? – pregunto Sakura muy agitada

Si estoy bien ahora vete de aquí --- dijo sasuke en tono frio

Que te sucedió --- pregunto Sakura sentandose alado del uchiha

El dobe de naruto me ataco ----- dijo sasuke apretando sus puños al recordar que fue vencido por naruto

Que de nuevo ese baka de nauto te ataco, como es posible ---- dijo Sakura golpeando un arbol el cual quedo destruido, luego de eso ambos se fueron en direccion, al hotel

"_KAGE SEN"_

Yunei y Teiko se encontraban recostados en el pasto muy cansados mientras que naruto solo estaba sentado en la rama de un arbol

Hey naruto-sama ahora que asemos --- pregunto Yunei

No lo se yunei-chan mejor dejamos el entrenamiento hasta aquí,y sabes que no me gusta que me llames sama, me ase sentir viejo --- respondio naruto poniéndose de pie

Lo siento naruto-kun --- dijo la chica bajando la mirada

No te preocupes jeje – dijo naruto bajando de la rama ----- bien ya vámonos creo que fue suficiente por hoy no creen ---- continuo naruto

Si es verdad – contesto Teiko

Bien entonces por que no nos vamos descansamos y en 3 horas nos vemos en el centro de la aldea para ver que aser --- dijo naruto animado

Hai – respondieron yunei y teiko para luego cada quien ir a su casa,para bañarse, descansar y relajarse un poco

"_3HORAS DESPUES"_

Naruto se encontraba en el centro de la aldea esperando a Yunei y Teiko, ahora llevaba puesto una camisa negra,una chaqueta naranja con partes en negro y el simbolo del sello del kyubi en la espalda en color negro,un pantalón naranja con las franjas en forma de rayos en color negro,y sus bandas en el miso lugar que antes luego de unos minutos llego Teiko

Quien llevaba puesto una camisa azul oscuro de manga larga, un chaleco blanco,y un pantalón negro con azul oscuro,con la banda de kumo en la frente --- hola naruto --- saludo cortésmente

Hola Teiko donde esta Yunei-chan – pregunto naruto ya que casi siempre ambos estaban juntos

No lo se supongo que no ha de aver sabido que ponerse --- dijo Teiko con una pequeña risa pero luego sintio un golpe en la cabesa el cual se lo habia dado Yunei

Si que gracioso --- dijo Yunei algo molesta por el comentario, ella llevaba puesto una blusa roja con una chamarra de color rojo un poco mas oscuro con una pocas paetes blancas,unos short negros, una falda blanca y llebaba la banda de kumo en el brazo izquierdo

Jeje tranquilos y que aremos --- dijo naruto

Que tal si cenamos algo tengo hambre ---- menciono Teiko

Si es verdad a mi tambien me dio hambre --- continuo Yunei

Esta decidido vamos a comer – dijo naruto mientras caminaba con sus amigos a un restaurante de ramen cercano (que otra cosa pensaron que naruto se animaria a comer jeje), los 3 entraron al restaurante y se sentaron un rato antes de ordenar

"_HOTEL DE KUMO"_

Hay tengo hambre --- menciono chouji al que todos se quedaron biendo con cara rara

como es posible que tengas hambre apenas han pasado unas oras de que te sacamos de aquel restaurante donde casi mueres por comer tanto --- pregunto Sakura mientras se le marcaba una venita en la frente

es verdad yo tambien tengo hambre no he comido en todo el dia --- dijo ino

si por estar escapando de esta loca yo tampoco pude comer ---- dijo sasuke en tono frio, ino estaba por explotar ante el comentario pero decidio no aser nada

chya la detesta significa que tenemos oportunidad --- dijo el inner de Sakura

que problemático,entonces vayamos por algo de comer --- dijo shikamaru, a lo que todos asintieron, luego de unos momentos se dirigieron al mismo restaurant donde se encontraban naruto y sus amigos, al entrar el grupo de konoha noto al de naruto pero no les tomaron atención, y viceversa, por lo menos hasta que ino entro ya que fue la ultima,

hola naruto-kun ---- saludo ino a naruto

hola ino-chan --- dijo naruto devolviendo el saludo, para luego cada quien prestarle atención a sus respectivos amigos, los equipos de konoha se sentaron lo mas lejos que pudieron del equipo de naruto,

"_MESA DE KONOHA"_

Muy bien que fue eso --- pregunto Sakura

A que te refieres --- pregunto ino asiendo como si no supiera de que hablaba

No te hagas, esta mañana naruto en cuanto nos vio nos trato como basura y ahora ambos se saludan muy amigablemente que sucedió ---- pregunto shikamaru, mientras que en la mesa de naruto sucedia algo parecido,pero antes de que ino contestara hubo una gran explosion en la puerta principal de Kumo,

"_MESA DE NARUTO"_

Que fue eso ---- pregunto Yunei

No lo se vamos a ver ---- dijo naruto y asi los tres desaparecieron, y el equipo de konoha iso lo mismo

_CONTINUARA……_

Bueno que tal jeje, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y dejen su reviews jeje bueno nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap.

**Ôkki Kôsen** : De la boca del ninja sale un gran y potente rayo

La **Aldea Oculta de las Nubes** ---------- **Kumo**gakure no Sato


	4. CAP4 Sorpresas

Q paso amigos he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, antes que nada agradezco a los que han dejado sus reviews y quirvan108 espero tu conti de Bendita sea la hora en la que te encontre ya que yo tambien adoro los naruino

**CAP.4 Sorpresas**

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Que fue eso ---- pregunto Yunei

No lo se vamos a ver ---- dijo naruto y asi los tres desaparecieron, y el equipo de konoha iso lo mismo

"_AHORA"_

Ambos equipo habian llegado a la puerta principal de kumo,donde se encontraba un grupo de casi 200 ninjas provenientes de **iwa**,

Que rayos quieren en esta aldea ---- pregunto naruto

El tsuchikage nos envio con un mensaje, rindanse ahora si no seran conquistados por nuestra aldea en una semana --- contesto un Ninja de iwa

Eso no lo permitiremos ---- hablo Teiko

Bien entonces les haremos una demostración --- contesto otro Ninja de iwa, al momento que todos los ninjas que venian de la aldea oculta entre las rocas se lansaban contra los de kumo

Ataquemos ---- dijo naruto

Hai ---- respondieron yunei y teiko

**Raiton: Kendenki --- **dijo teiko creando una espada electrica con la que mataba rapidamente varios ninjas

**Katon: Kanningu Daichi** -----dijo yunei colocando las palmas de su mano en el piso aciendo sircular chakra por el piso,entonces varias llamas empesaron a salir del suelo quemando a muchos de los ninjas invasores

**Fuuton: Fujaku Hishou Shouken** -------- dijo naruto mientras lansaba rafagas de viento con las cuales cortaba a sus enemigos, pero entonces ----** Doton: Doryuheki ----- **dijo un Ninja de iwacreando un muro de piedras que lo protejian a el y a unos cuantos ninjas que estaban atrás de el ---- eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer --- dijo el Ninja en tono arrogante ---- **Raiton: Rai Mae Geri ---- ** se escucho la vos de naruto al momento que destruyo el muro de piedra con una patada de rayos,al instante ---** Fuuton:Rekuudan** ----naruto inalo mucho aire para después golpearse el estomago y lansar un gran rayo de aire con chakra el cual mato a los ninjas invasores que tenia enfrente, luego -----** Fuuton Rasenshuriken ---- ****dijo naruto creando un rasengan muy rapido al cual le agrego la naturalesa de viento con el cual revano a varios ninjas que estaban cerca de Teiko**,

Los Ninja de konoha solo observaba como el grupo de naruto acabo sin esfuerso con todos los ninjas de iwa, a excepcion de uno el cual trato de escapar pero ----** Katon no Muchi ---- **dijo yunei atando al Ninja con un latigo de fuego que salio de su mano

Quieres que me encarge de el naruto --- pregunto teiko

Si aslo rapido --- contesto naruto, al momento --- **Raiton: ningyō nokogiri ---- ****dijo teiko mientras chakra se colocaban en sus muñecas,con las cuales revano al Ninja invasor**

**Los de konoha no creian lo que habia pasado,vieron a naruto y sus nuevos amigos exterminar a todo un ejercito de Ninjas invasores en cuestion de minutos**

**Increible --- dijo shikamaru bastante impresionado**

**Por que no me dijeron que el era tan fuerte, pude morir hace horas cuando me le quise enfrentar ------ dijo sai sorprendido pero en sierta forma asustado **

**Ese dobe no tenia tal poder almenos no sin el poder del kyubi ---- dijo sasuke tratando de no mostrarse impresionado,**

**Wuau eso fue increible ---- dijo ino **

**Yunei ve con el raikage, y avisale de lo ocurrido porfavor --- dijo naruto para que luego ella fuera en direccion a la torre del raikage **

Naruto-baka de donde sacaste ese poder – pregunto Sakura

Eso no te incumbe ---- contesto naruto

Creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a descansar --- dijo shikamaru y asi el grupo de konoha regreso a su hotel

Y ahora que --- pregunto teiko

Bueno primero reparemos la puerta y luego hay que descansar --- dijo naruto y al instante tanto el como teiko dijeron ----- **Mokuton: Mokujou Heki ---- **y asi se empesaron a crear unos muros de madera para cubrir los espacios destruidos

"_AL DIA SIGUIENTE"_

El equipo de konoha se encontraba en la torre del raikage, esperando la respuesta sobre la alianza entre konoha y kumo

Bien antes de darles mi respuesta, quiero saber algo según mis informes en el ataque de aller ustedes estaban presentes sin embargo no isieron nada solo se quedaron parados observando, quisiera saber la razon ---- pregunto el raikage

Bueno la razon de eso fue que en su aldea hay un Ninja exiliado de konoha --- dijo sai

Si eso lo se, que tiene que ver eso --- pregunto el raikage

Bueno que al verlo nuevamente y ver las nuevas y poderosas habilidades que tenia nos quedamos pasmados ---- dijo ino tratando de convener al raikage

Muy bien,acepto la alianza pero que quede claro que al primer intento de algo encontra de esta aldea o algo parecido, se termina ------ dijo el raikage firmando el pergamino

Entendido --- dijo sasuke en tono de indeferencia, asi los 6 se pusieron en camino a konoha

"_MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE NARUTO"_

(CASI SE ME OLVIDA AQUÍ NARUTO TIENE SU PROPIA CASA)

Naruto estaba recostado tranquilamente en su cama,hastq eu una vos lo interrumpio

**Vaya chico que fue lo que te sucedió, por que trataste de esa forma a la chica yamanaka --- **pregunto el kyubi dentro de su cabeza

No lo se,me senti extraño con ella --- respondio naruto

**Chico recuerda que ella es de konoha, --- **dijo kyubi

Lo se pero no creo que esto llegue a mas,ella volvera a konoha y asi no la volvere a ver ni a todos los inveciles de esa asquerosa villa --- contesto naruto con una sonrisa

"_ALDEA OCULTA DE LAS ROCAS "_

Un grupo de ninjas entraron a la torre del Tsuchikage,

Tsuchikage-sama el grupo de ninjas que enviamos a kumo fue derrotado --- dijo un Ninja

Lo se ,quiero que tripliques los entrenamientos, y llames a la aldea oculta de la lluvia, y la aldea oculta de la niebla, para informarles que en 4 dias atacaremos konoha ---- dijo el Tsuchikage

Hai Tsuchikage-sama, dijeron el grupo de ninjas para salir de la torre

"_KONOHA"_

Ya han pasado 3 dias de haber salido del pais del rayo, los grupos de konoha por fin habian llegado a su hogar, al instante que entraron a la aldea se dirigieron a la torre de la hokage para darle el informe

Bien eso es todo pueden retirarse --- dijo tsunade

Espere tsunade en kumo vimos a naruto ---- dijo shikamaru haciendo que los que se ivan se regresaran, para escuchar lo que la hokage tenia que decir

Enserio y esta bien --- pregunto tsunade muy emocionada

Si pero al parecer no quiere volver a la aldea, y se ha vuelto muy fuerte --- dijo ino

Si claro has todo un heroe al idiota de tu novio --- dijo Sakura, lo que iso que ino se sonrojara un poco pero a la ves se molestara

El no es mi novio frontuda ---- dijo ino molesta

Como no, en un momento nos trata como si fueramos escoria, y al sguiente se saludan muy amablemente ---- dijo chouji comiendo sus clasicas papas

De acuerdo no quiero que discutan aquí pueden retirarse, ino tu quedate aquí un momento --- dijo tsunade , ya que los demas se habian ido

Para que dijo que me quedara tsunade-sama ------ pregunto ino

Según lo que dijeron, tu te pudiste asercar a naruto dime te conto el porque fue desterrado ----pregunto tsunade

Si de hecho me conto el por que lo desterraron y el porque ahora es un Ninja de kumo ---- respondio ino para luego contarle

"_KUMO"_

Habian pasado 3 dias desde la partida de los de konoha, naruto continuaba con todo normalmente o almenos eso parecia, ya que no podia tener su mente tranquila desde lo sucedido con ino y eso lo habia afectado un poco en los entrenamientos,mientras que algo parecido sucedia con ino

Hey naruto-kun atento ----- dijo yunei advirtiendole a naruto sobre el ataque de teiko

Oh si lo siento --- dijo naruto esquivando el ataque

Que te sucede ya llevas dias asi que te pasa ? ---pregunto teiko desaciendo su tecnica y asercandose a naruto

No lo se chicos desde lo sucedido con los de konoha, no estoy tranquilo ---- dijo naruto recostandose en el suelo

Es por la chica rubia ------ pregunto yunei sentandose alado de naruto

Si como lo sabes --- pregunto naruto

Se te noto al momento que la saludaste amablemente antes del ataque --- dijo teiko imitando la accion de yunei

Mmmmm asi que es por eso,esque no se el por que me senti diferente con ella fue extraño ----- dijo naruto

Que tal te llevabas con ella cuando eras de konoha --- pregunto teiko

Pues no muy bien casi no hablabamos ------ dijo naruto

Eso es raro, tienes mucha razon en estar distraido ----- dijo yunei recostandose

Si pero no me debe afectar ya no volvere a ver, --- dijo naruto

Quisas pero se dice que cuando hay algo importante para alguien, todo lo impulsa a afrontarlo --- dijo teiko

Quisas --- dijo naruto casi en susurro, luego de unos minutos un Ninja aparecio detrás de naruto ----naruto-sama el raikage solicita su presencia de inmediato ---- dijo el Ninja

Rayos bueno nimodo enseguida regreso chicos ----- dijo naruto para luego partir con el Ninja

"_TORRE RAIKAGE"_

Bien que sucede ahora raikage-sama --- pregunto naruto entrando por la ventana

Uno de nuestros espias nos confirmo que las aldeas de Iwa,Kiri y Ame, planean un ataque a konoha --- dijo el raikage

Buen raikage-sama no quiero sonar irrespetuoso pero eso a mi que me importa ---- dijo naruto

Bueno como sabes nuestra aldea y konoha tiene una alianza y nos pidieron que los apoyemos para defenderse, --- dijo el raikage ----- y necesito que tu y tu equipo vayan a apoyar a konoha para defenderse de este ataque ----- continuo el raikage

Que usted sabe que me negare,por que yo --- pregunto naruto

Si sabia que te negarias,pero tu y tu equipo son los mejores Ninja de todo Kumo,asi que deberas ir ----- dijo el raikage en tono de autoritarismo, naruto se quedo pensando un momento para luego aceptar,

Cuando partimos ---pregunto naruto

En una hora ---- dijo el raikage

De acuerdo --- dijo naruto retirandose

**Por que aceptaste detestas konoha --- **pregunto una vos en la mente de naruto

Por que si voy a konoha podre estar sercade ino y podre aclarar mis dudas – dijo naruto,después de unos segundos naruto notifico a su equipo,

"_1 HORA DESPUES"_

el equipo de naruto se encontraba frente a la puerta de kumo

bien y a que velocidad iremos ---- pregunto teiko

rapida, asi llegaremos probablemente mañana en la tarde --- dijo naruto a lo que los demas asintieron y salieron de kumo en direccion a konoha

CONTINUARA ………..

Bien que les parecio jeje espero que les haya gustado, si fue asi dejen sus reviews, mas abajo aparecen la descripción de los jutsus ocupados en este capitulo

La **Aldea Oculta de las Rocas** ------------, Iwagakure no Sato se encuentra en el País de la Tierra. Su líder es el Tsuchikage.

**Raiton: Kendenki (Espada Eléctrica)**  
El ninja concentra chakra de naturaleza rayo en la mano, y crea con ello una espada eléctrica muy peligrosa. La espada puede cortar casi cualquier cosa, siendo un arma temible, mejor que cualquier arma física.

-**Katon: Kanningu Daichi (Trampa en el Suelo):**Para este Jutsu se necesita un buen control de tu chakra. Apoyas tus palmas en el suelo y haces circular chakra por debajo de este. El chakra sobrecalienta la zona en un radio de 15 metros. Una serie de llamas de grandes dimensiones emergen del suelo hacie el enemigo.

**Fujaku Hishou Shouken**:Con esta creas unas corrientes de aire tan finas que cortan arboles,incluso rocas.

**Doton: Doryuheki (Muro de Rocas)**  
El ninja crea un muro de rocas ante él que le protegen de casi cualquier ataque.

**Raiton: Rai Mae Geri (Patada Voltaica Frontal)**  
El ninja le propina a su enemigo una patada frontal provista de chakra de naturaleza de rayo.

**Fuuton:Rekuudan**:Con este jutsu acumulas mucho aire en el estomago, ahi lo combinas con chakra y te golpeas el estomago lanzando el aire con chakra a gran velocidad.

**Fuuton Rasenshuriken:** Se mezcla la naturaleza de viento al rasengan. Cuando el rasengan se ejecuta un gran tornado cortante empieza a acuchillar al enemigo.

**Katon no Muchi (Látigo De Fuego)**

En la mano del shinobi sale un látigo creado con fuego que puede estirarlo y manejarlo para golpear el enemigo.

**Raiton, ningyō nokogiri (sierras en las muñecas):** Tus muñecas se llenan de chakra y formas dos poderosas sierras hechas de electricidad que cortan todo lo que toquen.

**Mokuton: **Madera

**Mokuton: Mokujou Heki (Muro de Madera)** El ninja crea un muro de madera compacta ante él que le protegen de casi cualquier ataque.

**aldea oculta de la lluvia** ------------ amegakure no sato

La **Aldea Oculta de la Niebla** ------- Kirigakure no Sato


	5. CAP5 La Primer Batalla

Q paso, aquí setsuna katharon de vuelta con este fic,

**CAP.5 La Primer Batalla**

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

bien y a que velocidad iremos ---- pregunto teiko

rapida, asi llegaremos probablemente mañana en la tarde --- dijo naruto a lo que los demas asintieron y salieron de kumo en direccion a konoha

"_AHORA"_

"_KONOHA"_

Ino habia terminado de contarle todo a la hokage (bueno almenos lo que naruto le conto a ella)la cual rompio su escritorio de un golpe por el enojo de saber lo que sasuke le iso a naruto hace 5 años

Tranquila tsunade-sama ---- dijo ino

Y por que fue que naruto te trato asi ---- pregunto tsunade

Bueno.. eso es un asunto que prefieron no contar ---- dijo ino

De acuerdo puedes retirarte y por favor avisa que en 2 horas dare un anuncio,en el centro de la aldea ah casi se me olvida dile a tu equipo y al equipo 7 que no le digan a nadie sobre que encontraron a naruto ---- dijo tsunade

Hai tsunade-sama ---- dijo ino retirándose del lugar,para ovedecer la orden de la hokage

"_2 HORAS DESPUES"_

La hokage y casi toda la aldea estaban reunidos en el centro de la aldea, esperando el anuncio de la Godaime Hokage

Muy bien los he convocado para informarles que Iwa,Kiri y Ame haran un ataque a la aldea mañana no sabemos a que hora por eso,deben estar preparados para defender la aldea,tambien he mandado a pedir refuersos a Kumo,el raikage dijo que ya estan en camino,no me dijo cuantos ninjas enviaria solo dijo que mandaria a los mejores ----- dijo tsunade

Y asi los aldeanos fueron refugiados lejos de konoha,mientras que todos los ninjas se preparaban para el ataque

"_AL DIA SIGUIENTE"_

Todos los ninjas de konoha estaban muy preocupados por el ataque que se aproximaba, mientras los 9 novatos (bueno exceptuando a naruto) y el equipo de gai estaban reunidos en el techo de la torre hokage

Bien tenemos que aser todo para proteger nuestra aldea -------- dijo neji

Es verdad, que calse de ninjas creen que manden para apoyarnis ---- pregunto rock lee

No lo se pero mas vale que sean buenos ---- dijo sasuke

Es verdad pero yo creo que con sasuke-kun sera suficiente ----- dijo Sakura

No creo son 3 aldeas contra la nuestra y algunos ninjas de Kumo ---- dijo kiba

ojala naruto estviera aquí nos ayudaria mucho ---- dijo tenten

si pero fue exiliado hace 5 años,y no hemos vuelto a saber de el ------ dijo shino

es verdad --- dijo ino ocultando la verdad

bueno no lo nesesitamos ----- dijo Sakura

eso no es verdad el es uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de esta aldea con ayuda del kyubi ------ dijo shikamaru

hey chicos --- dijo chouji llamando la atención ya que acababa de llegar

que sucede chouji ----pregunto ino

la hokage me mando a decirles que los ejercitos enemigos se acercan y que vayamos a la puerte principal para defender la aldea ---- dijo chouji a lo que todos rapidamente se dirigieron a la puerta, al llegar vieron a muchos Ninja de konoha esperando el ataque, el cual no tardo mucho ya que las puertas fueron derribadas en unos segundos

Al momento comenso la batalla

**Juujin Bunshin **---- dijo kiba transformando a akamaru en forma humana ---- **Gatsuuga ---- **hablo después para que el y akamaru giraran a gran velocidad atacando a los enemigos

**Souryu: Tensakai ---- **dijo tenten mientras saltaba y sacaba de un pergamino muchas armas las cuales lansaba a los ninjas enemigos para evitar que entraran

**Ninpou Chouju Giga ---- **mientras sai dibujaba criaturas las que le daba vida para atacar

**Técnica de Red de Sombras --- **mientras de las manos de shikamaru salian hilos de sombra con los que controlaba a muchos de los ninjas enemigos (esque no encontre este jutsu en japones jeje), mientras los demas ninjas peleaban con taijutsu y armas a excepcion de sasuke y kakashi quienes utilisaban tecnicas de fuego, y jiraiya con sus ranas invocadas

"_MIENTRAS EN UN PEQUEÑO BOSQUE CERCA DE KONOHA"_

Valla alparecer ya comenso ---- decia naruto mientras miraba la aldea de konoha

Si pero ya llevamos 10 minutos aquí sin hacer nada, el raikage se molestara si los dejamos morir --- menciono teiko

Es verdad pero cuando nuestra aldea fue atacada ellos solo se quedaron mirando --- dijo naruto sentandose en la rama

Si pero ellos no tenian por que proteger la aldea ya que aun no habia alianza,y nosostros devemos ayudarlos es nuestra mision ---- dio yunei

Yunei-chan tiene razon ---- dijo teiko mientras subia a la rama donde se encontraba naruto

Bueno no se quejen esperaremos otros 10 minutos e iremos de acuerdo --- dijo naruto

De acuerdo --- respondieron yunei y teiko no muy convencidos

"_LUEGO DE 10 MINUTOS EN KONOHA"_

Los ninjas de konoha ya estaban cansados, puesto que era un ejercito inmenso el que lo habia ido a atacar,

Ahhh que aremos, son demasiados --- decia ino

No lo se donde estan los idiotas de kumo --- menicono sasuke

Mas vale que lleguen pronto no resistiremos mucho esto --- dijo shikamaru

Ino cuidado ----- dijo shino, ya que un ataque de fuego iva en su direccion,ella no reacciono hasta que alguien la quito del camino

Gra..gracias ---- dijo ino con los ojos serrados por el miedo

De nada --- respondio una vos conocida para ella

Na..naruto --- dijo ino abriendo los ojos , entonces naruto solto a ino ----** Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu ---- **dijo naruto creando una gran corriente de viento para alejar a los ninjas que estaban cerca ---- **Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu ---- **nuevamente dijo naruto creando un enorme dragon electrico que atacaba a los enemigos ----- ahora --- grito naruto

**Hyouton: Kori Senbon no jutsu --- **dijo Teiko apareciendo de lado de naruto,mientras lasaba estacas de hielo de su boca hacia los enemigos ------ **Katon Kajinheki no Jutsu ----- **dijo naruto creando un muro de fuego alrededor de el y los de konoha

Tu turno Yunei ---- dijo naruto sosteniendo el muro de fuego

Hai --- respondio Yunei para luego ----** Katon Kazumi enbu no jutsu ---- **lansar de su boca una rafaga de niebla frente al muro de fuego haciendo que este se extendiera y quemara a varios enemigos,o que sorprendio a varios de konoha por la paricion de naruto, claro exceptuando a los que ya sabian estaba vivo

------ **Suiton: Yuudachi no Jutsu --- **dijo un Ninja de ame lansando un gran chorro de agua a algunos ninjas de konoha

**Katon karyuu endan **---- dijo sasuke lansando una gran llama de su boca para neutralisar el agua ---- oigan pongan atención ---- dijo sasuke mientras continuaba peleando

Es verdad continuemos ---- dijo rock lee continuando la batalla al igual que los demas ninjas de konoha que se distrajeron

Teiko --- dijo naruto a lo que este asintió para decir ------ **Fuuton: Kaze Hageshi no Jutsu ------** para luego encerrar a los invasores en una especie de torvellino el cual cubrio casi 15 metros de largo y ancho --- tu turno------ dijo teiko ---- **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu---- **dijo naruto creando 30 clones suyos los cuales e posicionaron alrededor del torbellino -- -- **Relampago Subterraneo ----****dijeron sus clones para luego golpear el piso abrieno una grieta que iva en direccion al torbellino y luego lansar un rayo por ella haciendo que todos los ninjas dentro murieran **

**Cuantos faltan ---- pregunto naruto**

**Hemos acabado con serca de 300 pero aun faltan otros 500 --- dijo yunei**

**De acuerdo acabemoslos rapido --- dijo naruto**

**Katon: Hakai Ryū no Jutsu ----** dijo yunei mientras su cuerpo se envolvia en llamas,y unos segundos después expulso las llamas de su cuerpo en forma de un dragon que arraso con todos los ninjas que estaban en su camino

Al mismo tiempo teiko tomo una espada que llacia tirada y --- **Raiton: ****Chidori Nagashi ****----- mientras chakra rodeaba su cuerpo para luego mandar el chakra a la espada y luego arrasar con varios ninjas**

Y por ultimo naruto concentro chakra en el suelo ---- **Bunkari Tsuchi no Jutsu ---- **dijo naruto para que el suelo se revanara creando muchas rocas las cuales al instante fueron lansadas contra los ninjas restantes

Esos fueron todos ---- pregunto teiko

Si creo que si ---- dijo Yunei

Bien hecho chicos ---- dijo naruto

**Si y sin un rasguño jeje --- menciono Teiko**

**Quienes son ustedes ---- pregunto neji acercandose al grupo **

**Vaya ni siquiera un gracias de tu parte hyuga --- dijo naruto en tono arrogante**

**No contestaron quienes son y que ases con ellos naruto --- pregunto neji nuevamente**

**Somos los refuersos de Kumo --- dijo naruto**

**Unicamente ustedes 3 ---pregunto ten-ten**

**Asi es --- respondio teiko**

**Por que tardaron tanto naruto --- pregunto ino**

**Por que cuando kumo fue atacado ustedes solo se quedaron mirando y nosotros nos encargamos asi que decidimos dejarlos un rato solos para que estuvieramos parejos ---- contesto naruto hasta que sintio que alguien lo estava abrasando **

Naruto que bueno que estas bien ----- dijo tsunade abrasandolo y soltando algunas lagrimas

Quien es ella naruto-kun ---- pregunto Yunei

Es la hokage ---- simplemente respondio naruto mientras tsunade lo soltaba

Bien ya cumplimos creo que deberiamos irnos naruto ---- dijo teiko

Es verdad --- dijo naruto

No naruto espera ---- dijo tsunade tomando a naruto del brazo

Que sucede --- pregunto naruto sin mucho animo

Por favor quedate, vere la forma de reintegrarte a la villa ------ dijo tsunade

Quien te dijo que yo queria regresar a esta horrorosa villa, estoy feliz en kumo ---- dijo naruto en tono frio

Dejelo que se valla al fin y al cabo no ase falta en la aldea ------ menciono Sakura

Callate Sakura, por favor naruto quedate ---- dijo tsunade

Solo quedate esta noche ya es bastante tarde y podrian ser victimas de algun ataque ------ dijo ino tratando de aser que naruto se quedara

De acuerdo nos quedaremos esta noche pero mañana a primera hora nos vamos ---- respondio naruto

Bien que ino te acompañe a ti y a tus amigos a algun hotel ---- dijo tsunade

Como quiera --- respondio, y asi los 4 se fueron

Por que ino, tsunade –sama ------pregunto kiba

Por lo que ella me conto y lo que vi ella es la unica de konoha capas de acercarse a naruto y llevarse bien con el ahora ---- dijo tsunade

Bien shikamaru,chouji,kiba,shino,lee,tenten,neji necesito que me acompañen a mi oficina tenemos solo unas horas para planear como hacer que naruto se quede en konoha, los demas ayuden a reparar los daños y traigan a los demas habitantes de nuevo a sus casa --- dijo tsunade para desaparecer junto con las personas que nombro

_CONTINUARA…….._

Bien que les parecio espero que si les haya gustado,dejen sus reviews y hasta la proxima

**Juujin Bunshin (Clon bestia)**: Con esta técnica Akamaru toma forma humana y ambos atacan al enemigo.

**Gatsuuga (Doble colmillo de perforación):** Con esta técnica tanto Kiba como Akamaru (en forma humana) giran a gran velocidad y forman una barrena para atacar al enemigo.

**Souryu: Tensakai (Dragon Ascendente: Celestial Cadena de Destrucción):** TenTen despliega totalmente en el aire el gran pergamino que lleva a la espalda en Shippuden, invocando todas las armas que contiene el pergamino, las cuales caen como un diluvio de cientos de armas sobre el enemigo. Es una técnica casi imposible de esquivar o detener por lo cual es totalmente mortal.

**Ninpou Chouju Giga:**consiste en dar vida a un dibujo y ataque

**Técnica de Red de Sombras**: Salen unos hilos de sombra hacia todas direcciones, rodeando a los que estén cerca de Shikamaru en un radio de cinco metros. Es parecida a la Técnica de la Sombra Imitadora, ya que imitan sus movimientos.

**Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento)**  
El ninja crea una fuerte corriente de viento con la fuerza de un tornado, que sale disparada hacia el enemigo, impactándolo fuertemente.

**Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Eléctrico)  
**Creas un gran dragón eléctrico que arroya al rival fuertemente al mismo tiempo que lo electrocuta.

**Hyouton: Kori Senbon no jutsu (Técnica de las Agujas de Hielo)**  
El ninja expulsa por su boca agujas de hielo que se dirigen hacia el enemigo con fuerza.

**Katon Kajinheki no Jutsu (Muro de Fuego)**

Del suelo empiezan a emerger llamas, las cuales se estiran y forman un gran muro de fuego de diez metros.

**Katon Kazumi enbu no jutsu (Danza de Niebla):** Con esta tecnica, utilizas una gran masa de niebla a alta temperatura para dirigir el fuego ,es una tecnica tanto ofenciba como defenciba.

**Suiton: Yuudachi no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Aguacero):**El ninja expulsa por su boca un potentísimo chorro de agua que impacta sobre el rival, arrastrándolo rápidamente varios metros más lejos.

**Katon karyuu endan**:Se crea una potentisima llama que arrasa todo lo que se interpone en su camino.

**Fuuton: Kaze Hageshi no Jutsu (Técnica del Viento Violento)  
**En los alrededores del combate se desata una fuerte corriente de aire que sirve para despistar al enemigo y ocultarse, pues dificulta muchísimo la visibilidad a todos los ninjas que se encuentren dentro de la tormenta

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**  
Como el Bunshin no Jutsu, pero los Kage Bunshins tienen cuerpos reales, no son meras ilusiones. De un golpe desaparecen. Además, puedes crear infinidad de ellos.

**Relampago Subterraneo:** El ninja lanza una descarga electrica que va bajo tierra hacia el enemigo.

**Katon: Hakai Ryū no Jutsu (Jutsu Destruccion Dragon)**

Este jutsu te envuelve el cuerpo en llamas para que al momento que desees soltarla salga en forma de dragon que arrasan todo en su camino,para poder usar este jutsu hay que tener un muy buen manejo de control de chakra

**Chidori Nagashi**: Es una técnica similar al Chidori con la variación de que es mucho más poderosa, cuando la utiliza, el chakra le rodea el cuerpo. Ademas para usar este jutsu tienes q tener una espada para poder consentrar el chakra en ella y aparte tenes q tener aprendido el chidori.

**Bunkari Tsuchi no Jutsu (Técnica de la Metralla de Piedras**)  
El ninja concentra chakra en el suelo y lo restrebraja. Las rocas resultantes al terremoto son dirigidas al enemigo, y lo golpean sin compasión


	6. CAP6 Planes

Hola de nuevo setsuna katharon llego nuevamente con el nuevo capitulo de este fic,espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el cap.

**CAP.6 Planes**

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Bien shikamaru,chouji,kiba,shino,lee,tenten,neji necesito que me acompañen a mi oficina tenemos solo unas horas para planear como hacer que naruto se quede en konoha, los demas ayuden a reparar los daños y traigan a los demas habitantes de nuevo a sus casa --- dijo tsunade para desaparecer junto con las personas que nombro

"_AHORA"_

Yunei,teiko,ino y naruto estaban caminando por las calles de konoha en busca de un hotel,

Naruto-kun --- dijo ino llamando la atención del joven rubio

Que sucede ---- pregunto naruto

Gracias por salvarme de nuevo ---- dijo ino sonrojada

Oh de nada ino-chan --- respondio naruto quien iba con ino a asu lado mientras que teiko y yunei iban un poco mas detrás

Jeje si esa chica fuera de kumo diría que ambos terminaran juntos jeje --- dijo teiko, asiendo que Yunei soltara una pequeña risa,

Es verdad no se verian nada mal juntos --- dijo Yunei,luego de unos minutos los 4 llegaron a un enorme hotel,

"_DENTRO"_

Discupe podrian darnos 3 habitaciones ---- dijo ino, alo que la encargada le entrego las ultimas 3 llaves que quedaban ,al cabo de unos momentos llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones las cuales se encontraban en el 3ºer piso,Yunei y Teiko entraron a sus habitaciones a descansar,mientras que naruto se quedo hablando con ino

Ino-chan puedo hablar contigo --- dijo naruto

Claro que sucede --- pregunto ino

Pero aquí no en otro lugar --- dijo naruto un poco apenado

Mmmm que tal en el techo del hotel --- dijo ino a lo que naruto asintió y asi los 2 despues de unos segundos se encontraban hay

Y bien de que quieres hablar ---- pregunto ino sentandose

Hay emm… no lo se crei que hablando contigo de nuevo,podria averiguar por que me comporto asi contigo,e estado distraido los ultimos dias por lo mismo ---- dijo naruto recostandose alado de donde ino se sento

Es verdad yo tambien por momentos me e distrito mucho, por saber que fue lo que senti en el momento que hablamos aquella ves en Kumo --- menciono ino

Quisas si hablamos por un rato lo averiguemos --- continuo ino

Bien y de que hablamos,no he estado en konoha los ultimos años, no tenemos un tema en especial de que hablar ---- dijo naruto

Bueno que tal si me dices que grado de ninjas eres y como lo conseguiste ---- pregunto ino con una sonrisa

Bueno luego de ser aceptado en kumo el raikage me iso un examen especial en el que me dejaba atrapado a mi y a todos los ninjas que tenian en prision, en un bosque enorme por 5 dias, y dependiendo de la cantidad de dias que sobreviviera me daria el grado de Ninja, para genin era sobrevivir un dia,chuninn 3 dias y jounin los 5 dias, lo malo es que eran casi 200 ninjas de alto nivel pero logre sobrevivir los 5 dias pero termine muy lastimado asi el raikage me dio grado de jounin ----- dijo naruto

Vaya bien por ti ,hay lo malo es que yo apenas soy una chunin y…. ---- dijo ino pero no alcanso a terminar ya que un rayo sono asustandola, y por el susto en un acto de reflejo se abraso al pecho de naruto asiendo que este se sonrojara un poco, al momento que ella se dio cuenta de lo que iso se sonrojo a mas no poder, y aun sin quitarse del pecho de naruto lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos,donde se quedo perdida,mientras que al rubio le habia pasado lo mismo con los ojos de ella,poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros hasta el momento en el que sus labios hicieron contactoen un pequeño pero dulce beso,

Al separarse de tal acto ambos estaban muy sonrojados y se creo un silencio algo incomodo

Bien te toca ---- dijo arruto rompiendo el silencio

Ehhh --- respondio ino confundida

Si te toca contar algo ahora --- dijo naruto con una sonrisa,la cual le devolvio ino mientras se recostaba en su pecho,

Bueno que quieres que te cuente --- pregunto ino recostada en el pecho del rubio y un poco sonrojada

Mmm veamos ya se, no he visto a hinata acaso esta de mision --- pregunto el rubio

Bueno ella fallecio ase 2 años ---- respondio ino un poco triste

Por que, que le sucedió --- pregunto naruto

Buen veras konoha estuvo durante mucho tiempo buscando rastros de orochimaru y cuando lo encontraron …..

"_FLASHBACK"_

Los 8 novatos,el equipo de gai, anko y orochimaru se encontraban en una cueva muy alejada de konoha, los 7 novatos y neji estaban cansados, mientras que ten-ten y rock lee estaban inconscientes, sasuke tenia activado su sello maldito en nivel 2, y anko solo estaba observando las cosas, ya que estaban enfrentandose a orochimaru desde hace una hora, el cual empesaba a demostrar un poco de cansancio

Vaya sasuke tal parece que no has desperdiciado el tiempo que tuviste el sello maldito --- dijo orochimaru

Asi es --- se limito a contestar mientras se lansaba en combate contra orochimaru,ambos estuvieron peleando durante unos minutos hasta que sasuke tiro a orochimaru y grito --- ahora ---- para que al momento hinata se lansara contra orochimaru

Me dio gusto conocerte hinata, siempre fuiste fuerte, nunca te olvidaremos ---- esos eran los comentarios que se oian antes de que hinata dijera --- **jiyūni no Chakra ----** y le diera a orochimaru un golpe con todo su chakra, iriendo gravemente a orochimaru,y dejando a hinata muerta en el piso,

Que se supone que eso debio haber matado a ambos no solo a hinata ---- menciono neji

Eso deveria pero esa maldita serpiente tiene tanto poder que solo lo irio de gravedad --- dijo anko

Y que aremos ahora --- dijo muy preocupada Sakura, mientras orochimaru se paraba con dificultad y esquivaba los golpes de sasuke,

El unico recurso es otro sacrificio --- dijo anko al momento que se lanso contra el saninn tomandolo de ambas manos y dijo ---hasta nunca Sacrifico de Serpientes Gemelas ------ y en el acto unas serpientes salieron de las manos de anko sujetando a orochimaru,para que luego un par de serpientes gigantes salieran del suleo y encerraran a ambos, creando una explosion dentro de ellas dando el golpe final para ambos ninjas, al momento que las serpientes se retiraron ---- sasuke atacalo con tu chidori apara asegurarnos ---- grito neji y sasuke asi lo iso,dando por segura la muerte del saninn de las serpientes

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Y gracias a ella pudimos derrotar a esa serpiente ------ dijo ino

Ya veo --- dijo naruto posando su mano en la mejilla de ino,y asi ambos se quedaron durante unos segundos,hasta que empeso a llover

Aa mejor entremos --- dijo naruto

Si vamos --- respondio ino,pero para su mala suerte la puerta estaba cerrada

Y ahora que asemos --- pregunto ino, ya que ambos se estaban mojando

Entremos por la ventana ----- dijo naruto señalando una ventana en el segundo piso, y asi los dos lograron entrar para salvarse de la lluvia, aunque algo tarde ya que terminaron muy mojados,

Ay no tengo que cambiarme o me resfriare --- dijo ino preocupada,lo que naruto rapidamente noto

No te preocupes --- dijo naruto tomando a ino de la mano mientras la dirigia a la habitación de Yunei,donde naruto toco la puerta 3 veces ya que no abrian,

Mmm que pasa naruto-kun ---- pregunto Yunei tayandose el ojo ya que la acababan de despertar

Yunei-chan me prestarias un poco de ropa para ino-chan -----dijo naruto

Si esperame un momento --- dijo yunei sacando un pergamino pequeño de una mochila y entregandoselo

Ten ino --- dijo yunei

Gracias --- respondio,y luego Yunei cerro la puerta,

Bien ino-chan pasa para que te puedas cambiar ------ dijo naruto abriendo su habitación,

Ino paso al baño de la habitación para cambiarse mientras que naruto solo saco ropa de un pergamino que traia en la bolsa y se la cambio rapido

Era una camisa negra de manga larga, un pantalón naranja, y de complemento una chaqueta naranja con franjas y bolsas negras, luego de unos minutos ino salio

Ella llevaba puesto una blusa morada sin mangas,un pantalón blanco

Bien asi estare mas seca --- dijo ino dando una sonrisa

Si pero no creo que la lluvia pare pronto, deverias quedarte aquí si no para, el problema es que quisas tu padre se preocupe --- dijo naruto

No te preocupes el, el padre de shikamaru y el de chouji estan de mision y regresaran hasta dentro de una semana --- dijo ino

Entonces si quieres puedes quedarte --- dijo naruto sentandose en un pequeño sofa que habia

Gracias naruto-kun --- respondio ino

"_TORRE KONOHA"_

Bien que proponen hacer para que naruto se quede ---- pregunto tsunade

Yo digo que le deberia poner un sensei que le enseñe, sin ofender a kakashi pero naruto siempre se queja de que el se la pasa enseñandole tecnicas a sasuke y nada a el ---- menciono kiba

O quisas comer deporvida gratis en ichiraku ramen ---- dijo chouji comiendo su bolsa de papas

Es buena idea la de kiba y chouji si lo dejaramos comer deporvida gratis en ichiraku ramen los dejaria en banca rota ---- dijo tsunade

Que tal si tomamos la idea de kiba y que los viernes coma lo que quiera en ichiraku ramen, y eso usted lo tendra que pagar --- propuso neji

Bien pero eso es poco que otra cosa --- pregunto tsunade

Que tal si le da un grado de chunin una ves que logre convencer al consejo de que vuelva --- dijo ten-ten

Si para que su llama de la juventud no se extiga ----dijo rock lee con sus clasicas llamas en los ojos

De acuerdo le propondremos las 3 cosas espero que acepte --- dijo tsunade

Bien pueden retirarse ---- continuo tsunade y asi el grupo salio del lugar

"_HABITACION DE NARUTO"(La del hotel)_

Bien ino-chan tu dormiras en la cama --- dijo naruto

Pero y tu donde dormiras ---- pregunto ino

No te preocupes yo dormire en este pequeño sofa --- dijo naruto señalando un sofa para una persona

Pero hay no te puedes recostar --- dijo ino

A no hay problema solo sera esta noche mañana regreso a kumo ----- menciono naruto

Es verdad --- dijo ino con vos triste y bajando la mirada

Que tienes --- pregunto naruto al notar la reaccion de ella

Es que no quiero que te vallas ---- dijo ino soltando algunas lagrimas

Pero tengo que aserlo me exiliaron de aquí y no puedo quedarme ---- dijo naruto mientras ino lo abrasaba y el correspondia a este

Por que no quieres que me vaya ---- pregunto el

Por que contigo me siento mas segura,protejida y siento que tengo a alguien que me cuida y me entiende ---- dijo ino mientras soltaba mas lagrimas

Pase lo que pase tu siempre tendras eso en mi --- dijo naruto tomando a ino de la barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos

Pero quisas no te vuelva a ver ahora eres de otra aldea y esta lejos de aquí --- dijo ino volteando la vista para otro lado

Tu siempre podras contar conmigo --- dijo naruto tomando la barbilla de ino y dandole un beso al que ella correspondio, con ese beso pudieron espresarse la confiansa y aprecio que se tenian mutuamente

Aun asi como te podre ver ---- pregunto ino rompiendo el beso

Es verdad…. Que te parece si vienes conmigo a kumo ---- respondio el uzumaki

Me gustaria pero tendria que avisarle a mi padre y pedirle permiso a la hokage --- dijo ino

Bueno que tal si mañana le decimos y vemos que pasa --- dijo naruto

De acuerdo --- dijo ino dandole otro beso a naruto y sujetandose de su cuello y el a su cintura

_CONTINUARA……_

Bueno que les parecio espero que les haya ahradado, con esto me despido por ahora cualquier duda o sugerencia diganla yo la tomare en cuenta porfa dejen reviews jeje y que esten bien

**jiyūni no Chakra**: Con este jutsu haces un ultimo recurso de ataque, Usas todo tu chakra para lanzar un golpe mortal para ambos usuarios


	7. Aviso mega importante a mis lectores

Aviso mega importante a mis lectores:

Hola espero que esten bien veran desde que comense este fic no he estado llendo a la escuela por enfermedad jejeje por eso tenia mas tiempo pa subir y escribir los cap, pero ahora, devo ponerme al corriente con todos los trabajos,apuntes y tareas, y no podre subir cap en toda esta semana perdon amigos pero prometo que al ponerme al corriente escribire mis cap lo mas rapido jeje espero que me puedan entender, los que ya hayan crusdo 3º de secu saben que es un año crucial asi que lo siento pero prometo continuar el fic lo mas pronto posible, gracias por su atención

ATTE: SETSUNA KATHARON


	8. CAP7 De aquí a después solo por ti

SETSUNA KATHARON ha vuelto y gracias por haver esperado para el cap, y para las personas que entendieron bueno sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo

**CAP.7 De aquí a después solo por ti**

"_ANTEIORMENTE"_

Me gustaria pero tendria que avisarle a mi padre y pedirle permiso a la hokage --- dijo ino

Bueno que tal si mañana le decimos y vemos que pasa --- dijo naruto

De acuerdo --- dijo ino dandole otro beso a naruto y sujetandose de su cuello y el a su cintura

"_AL DIA SIGUIENTE"_

Ino ya habia despertado se encontraba en la cama de la habitación,eran las 9:30,pero no veia a naruto por ningun lado

Naruto-kun --- lo llamo ino 3 veces pero no escucho respuesta

Supongo que lo de ayer fue solo para engañarme y poder marcharse tranquilo ---- dijo ino de forma triste, mientras se volvia a recostar y se cubria con la sabana

Si fuera eso, no estaria aquí --- dijo naruto destapando a ino

Naruto-kun ----- dijo ino alegrandose y abrasandolo

Asi es ino-chan,que tal dormiste ----pregunto el jinchuriki

Bien gracias pero pense que todavía no despertarias hasta mas tarde ?--- pregunto ino

Si normalmente jeje,pero quiero irme de konoha cuanto antes ----- respondio el rubio

Oh si ya lo recorde, bueno deja me cambio y vamos con tsunade-sama ----- dijo ino tomando su ropa para luego entrar al baño,al haber pasado unos minutos, salio con sus ropas normales y con el pergamino donde venia la ropa que le presto Yunei

Bien vamos pero primero le entrego esto a Yunei no ? ----- pregunto ino

Ah no te preocupes se la entregas cuando volvamos a pagar la cuenta del hotel ------ dijo naruto

Pero tsunade-sama dijo que ella lo pagaria ---- le dijo ino

Si pero no quiero tener ninguna deuda con esta aldea ---- respondio naruto

Mm de acuerdo ---- dijo ino dejando el pergamino en una pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación

Bien vamos ----- dijo naruto a lo que ino asintió y asi ambos salieron en dirección hacia la torre hokage

"_TORRE HOKAGE"_

Se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta

Adelante ---- dijo tsunade

Hola tsunade-sama ----- saludo ino cortésmente,mientras que naruto se limito a saludar con un hola

Que bueno que estas aquí naruto iva mandar por ti ------- dijo tsunade

Para que ---- pregunto naruto friamente

Bueno,queria proponerte que te quedes en konoha,te aseguro que lograre que el consejo deje que te quedes gracias al gran poder que demostraste ayer ----- dijo tsunade

No gracias, solo me querran usar como un arma, ademas soy feliz en kumo --- dijo naruto

Pero si regresas te aseguro tres cosas, una tendras un sensei que te enseñe lo que tu desees, dos podras comer lo que quieras en ichiraku ramen los viernes y yo lo pagare, y tres se te dara grado chunin sin pasar el examen nuevamente ------ dijo tsunade, a lo que naruto solo se empezo a reir

Es una broma verdad ---- dijo naruto riendose

No hablo enserio ---- respondio tsunade sin entender el por que naruto se reia

Jaja creyo que eso me convenceria con eso,tengo un sensei con el que aprendi mas que lo que cualquier sensei de konoha me podria enseñar,con las misiones que hago me pagan suficiente como para comprar un restaurante y en kumo soy un Ninja grado jounin, asi que me niego ----- dijo naruto dejando de reirse, y tsunade solo se puso triste

Y a que habias venido ----- pregunto tsunade reflejando tristesa en su voz

Bueno tsunade-sama quisiera su permiso para abandonar konoha ---- respondio ino

Que pero por que ---- pregunto la sannin

Bueno por que quiero ir con naruto-kun a kumo ------ respondio la yamanaka

Lo lamento ino pero no ---- dijo tsunade

Por que ? --- pregunto ino

Por que lo devemos ver con tu padre ---- dijo la Godaime

Pero el regresara hasta dentro de 2 semanas ----- respondio la rubia

Si,pero eso lo debe decidir el y si acepta yo no tendre razon para oponerme ---- contesto la hokage

Hokage-sama por favor ---- suplico ino pero antes de que la sannin respondiera naruto intervino

Tranquila ino-chan no hay problema eso me dara mas tiempo para arreglar tu estadia en kumo ------ dijo naruto

Estas seguro naruto-kun aun asi no podras entrar a la aldea ya que estas exiliado de aquí ---- contesto ino

no te preocupes ino, yo arreglo eso, dare la orden que le den el paso a la aldea, siempre y cuando naruto prometa que se quedara aquí durante una semana, y ayude en la aldea durante esa semana ---- interrumpio tsunade

que dices naruto-kun --------pregunto ino

acepto solo si hace todo lo necesario para que el padre de ino acepte que ella venga conmigo a kumo ---- contesto el jinchuriki

hecho ---- contesto la hokage

bien entonces vedre aquí en 9 dias para cumplir mi parte del trato ---- dijo naruto

entonces si eso es todo pueden retirarse ------ menciono la godaime

gracias tsunade-sama ---- dijo ino dando una pequeña reverensia

gracias ---- se limito a contestar naruto

"_YA FUERA DE LA TORRE"_

Bien que asemos ahora ---- pregunto naruto

Bueno supongo que debemos esperar a que pasen las 2 semanas, y veamos que decide mi padre pero si el regresa en 2 semanas por que dijiste que vendrás en 9 dias ----- pregunto ino

Bueno por que asi te vere mas pronto, y además podre estar al momento que tu padre llege y tome su decisión ---- respondió naruto

Ya veo bien pensado naruto-kun ------ menciono ino

Bien pues vamos a pagar la cuenta del hotel para que después mi equipo y yo nos vallamos antes de que el consejo mande ninjas para que me saquen de aquí ------ continuo naruto

De acuerdo ---- contesto ino tomando a naruto de la mano y empesando a correr

"_EN EL HOTEL"_

No tardaron mucho en llegar,al entrar se dirigieron directamente a la habitación que rento naruto

Bien entregemosle su ropa a Yunei-chan y paguemos la cuenta ----- dijo naruto, a lo que ino asintió y luego de realisar lo dicho se dirigieron a la puerta de principal de konoha,

Bueno ino-chan me despido por ahora,pero te vere en 9 dias ------ dijo naruto poniéndosele enfrente

De acuerdo naruto-kun pero promete que en cuanto lleges me iras a ver ------ dijo ino en tono dulce

Claro ----- dijo naruto dándole un beso a ino en los labios, al que ella correspondió, mientras que Yunei y Teiko solo observaban la escena,luego de separarse por falta de aire naruto y su equipo salieron de Konoha rapidamente

Ino después de unos minutos se fue caminando en dirección a su hogar ya que necesitaba darse un baño y pensar desde ese momento como convencería a su padre de que la dejara ir con naruto

"_LUEGO DE 1 HORA, EN LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA"_

Naruto,Yunei y Teiko llevaban un buen tramo alejados de konoha todo el camino habían ido callados, hasta el momento que Yunei hizo un comentario

Teiko-kun tenias razón naruto-sama si termino con esa chica rubia ------ dijo Yunei

Te lo dije ambos se ven muy bien juntos ---- le menciono Teiko

Yunei-chan te he dicho que no me digas naruto-sama, y si enrealidad quiero a ino-chan pero por favor ninguno de los 2 diga nada cuando llegemos a Kumo ---- dijo naruto

De acuerdo --- respondieron ambos con resignación

"_KONOHA"_

Sasuke se encontraba practicando mientras que sakura lo espiaba desde en árbol

Ya sal de ay de sakura ---- dijo sasuke sin dejar de practicar

Lo siento sasuke-kun, pero por que estas entrenando ----- pregunto sakura bajando del árbol en el que se encontraba

Estoy entrenando debo volverme mas fuerte ----- contesto el uchiha

Pero si tu ya eres muy fuerte sasuke-kun ---- le dijo sakura

Naruto logro demostrar un gran poder, no puedo permitir que me supere ---- respondió sasuke

Es verdad como es posible que ese baka haya logrado tener el control de varios elementos si cuando estuvo aquí apenas pudo aprender unos cuantos jutsus --- menciono sakura molesta

No lo se pero no dejare que sea mas poderoso que yo ---- dijo sasuke, para luego empesar a practicar sus jutsus de fuego

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bien que tal les pareció espero que continúen leyendo y dejando sus reviews hasta la proxima


	9. CAP8 Regreso a Kumo

Que paso lectores llegue con el nuevo capitulo de este fic,agradesco atodos los que han dejado sus reviews y lo agradesco, disculpen la tardansa tuve bastnate trabajo todavía XD bueno aquí el cap

**CAP.8 Regreso a Kumo**

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Es verdad como es posible que ese baka haya logrado tener el control de varios elementos si cuando estuvo aquí apenas pudo aprender unos cuantos jutsus --- menciono sakura molesta

No lo se pero no dejare que sea mas poderoso que yo ---- dijo sasuke, para luego empesar a practicar sus jutsus de fuego

"_AHORA"_

Sakura estuvo observando a sasuke durante casi 20 minutos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y salió corriendo en dirección a la florería yamanaka, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar

Buenas tardes ---- saludo sakura cortésmente entrando a la florería

Hola ---- saludo ino con un poco de enfado en su voz

Ino necesito un ramo de flores muy lindas ---- dijo sakura mientras

Que tal unas rosas rojas con unas cuantas blancas --- le respondió ino

Si tu crees que se vean bien adelante ---- respondio la haruno

Si se verán muy bien --- dijo ino mientras empesaba a sacar lo que necesitaba para el ramo,

Mientras ino preparaba el ramo el lugar se mantuvo en silencio hasta que esta decidio hablar para no tener un hambiente tan incomodo

Y se puede saber para quien es ---- pregunto ino con un poco de curiosidad mientras le daba los toques finales al ramo (estaba echo alrededor con rosas blancas y en el centro las rosas rojas estaban acomodadas en forma de corazón)

Es para sasuke-kun le pediré que salga conmigo ---- respondió sakura muy contenta asiendo que ino se enfureciera lo que sakura noto y rápidamente --- que sucede acaso estas celosa --- pregunto sakura con un tono muy burlon

No y nunca si se refiere a sasuke ---- dijo ino casi gritando muy enfurecida dejando el ramo en el mostrador

Que te sucede ino-cerda ---- pregunto sakura molesta por la forma en la que le hablo ino

Que no puedo tolerar que sigas tratando de esa forma a sasuke con todo lo que ha hecho y que a naruto-kun que siempre te defendia y asia todo por ti lo trates como cualquier imbécil ---- dijo ino sin disminuir su tono

Como le puedes decir –kun a ese baka, el ataco a sasuke-kun a traición y casi lo mata me alegra que lo hayan desterrado --- grito sakura

Que!!!!! Naruto-kun es mucho mejor que sasuke y fue una injusticia que lo desterraran debieron haber desterrado a sasuke ----- grito ino

INO-CERDA no vuelvas a decir eso --- grito la pelirosa tomando el ramo de flores y dejando el dinero en la mesa para luego salir del establecimiento

Al salir del lugar sakura se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde sasuke había estado entrenando, no tardo mucho en llegar

Sasuke-kun ---- dijo sakura para llamar la atención del uchiha mientras escondia el ramo en su espalda para que este no las viera

Que sucede --- contesto sasuke fríamente

Bueno me preguntaba si… si.. te gus..---decia sakura quien no podía completar la frase

Si me vas a invitar a salir mejor olvidalo no acepto --- interumpio el uchiha para al momento arrebatarle las flores a la pelirosa y de un momento a otro quemarlas para decir --- creiste que con esto me convencerías porfavor utiliza tu cerebro para que sepas que esto no me impresiona ---- termino de decir sasuke

Por lo dicho por parte del portador del sharingan sakura se inco y empeso a llorar,lo que no le importo a sasuke quien simplemente se fue como si nada ubiera pasado

"_AL DIA SIGUIENTE"_

"_KUMO"_

Naruto y su equipo ya habían llegado a la aldea oculta entre las nubes, los 3 estaban en Kage Sen (para los que no recuerden es el lugar secreto que solo estos 3 conocen)

Hay que bien volver a la aldea ---- dijo naruto recostándose tranquilamente en el piso

Si la gente en Konoha te miraba con mucho odio naruto-kun, entiendo por que querías regresar a Kumo ----- menciono Yunei asercadose a donde se recostó naruto

Asi es Yunei-chan --- le respondió Uzumaki

Bueno pues ya que estamos aquí descasemos un tiempo eso de defender aldeas es cansado --- dijo Teiko recostándose al igual que naruto

Bueno entonces descansemos --- hablo Yunei imitando a Teiko

El grupo de Naruto descanso unos 15 minutos en paz, hasta que empesarona escchar unas rimas de mal gusto (para ellos)

Aaa crei que estaba de misión --- dijo Teiko un poco irritado

Eso parecía ---- respondió Naruto, y al momento una nube de humo apareció enfrente de ellos 3 y de ella salió Killerbee

Oooolaaa chicoosss --- grito killerbee

Ola sensei ---- respondieron los 3 con una cara de desepcion

Que sucede acaso no estaba de misión --- pregunto Yunei levantándose

Asi es pero termine antes de lo que pensé y asi poder venirlos a ver ---- respondió killerbee en forma de rima

Por favor deje de rimar con nosotros ---- le dijo Teiko

Además queremos descansar hemos tenido varios conbates esta semana --- dijo naruto

Pues lo siento, tienen misión y deben cumplirla de lo mejor --- les dijo killerbee

Aahhh pero acabamos de regresar de konoha ---- dijo Naruto algo enojado

Si pero necesitan un equipo para esta misión y el equipo **kaminari yūutsu** es el mejor de Kumo ----- grito Killerbee

Es verdad somos el mejor equipo chicos hagamoslo ---- dijo Yunei un poco mas motivada

de acuerdo --- respondió naruto

cual es esa misión --- pregunto teiko

tomen --- dijo killerbee mientras le daba un pergamino a Yunei

ahora debo descansar, ----- grito killerbee para luego desaparecer igual de la forma en la que llego con sus rimas

genial el si descansa y nosotros debemos ir a otra misión ---- dijo Teiko

veamos que dice --- dijo Yunei abriendo el pergamino

según esto debemos matar a unos ninja de Kiri que se han infiltrado en nuestra aldea ---- dijo Yunei

eso será fácil --- dijo Teiko Levantandose

por que debemos aniquilar a esos ninjas ---pregunto naruto dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Yunei

Según esto por que Iwa,Kiri y Ame tienen una alianza contra Konoha y Kumo, además esos ninjas parece que han venido con el propósito de matar a todo ninjas de Kumo de grado gennin o chunnin, ---- Respondio a chica peliroja

De acuerdo "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" ----** dijo naruto creando 50 clones los cuales utilizaron el **Henge no Jutsu **para verse como niños de 12 años con sus bandas de kumo, claro que todos con apariencias diferentes

Muy bien esparsanse por la ciudad y actúen como niños --- continuo naruto para que luego sus clones obedecieran

Que tienes planeado --- pregunto Teiko

Simple cuando uno de los de kiri intente ataque a alguno de mis clones me manadar información de cómo son o algo parecido ---- dijo naruto

Entiendo y como sabremos donde están --- pregunto Yunei

Fácil Yunei-chan utiliza el jutsu que te enseñe hace poco ---- dijo naruto sacando una esfera de cristal de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta negra

A entendido --- dijo Yunei para luego --- "Tōmegane no jutsu" --- dijo y emepso a concetrar chakra en la esfera en la cual luego de unos segundos se podía observar atraves de ella,lo que asian algunos de los clones de naruto

Bien solo debemos esperar ---dijo teiko, casi al instante que dijo eso --- yunei-chan busca cerca de la academia ninja con la esfera uno de mis clones acaba de desaparecer cerca de hay --- dijo naruto y al momento esta obedeció, efectivamente hay estaban los ninjas de Kiri

Bien desare mis clones vamos por esos ninja --- dijo naruto para que luego el y sus 2 amigos fuesen en dirección donde estaba mostrando la esfera no tardaron mucho en llegar

Muy bien hagamos esto rápido, pueden rendirse de una ves y aceptar su muerte o morir dolorosamente ---- dijo Teiko poniéndose enfrente de los 3 ninjas de Kiri, "Los de Kiri venían con uniformes de jouninn, los 3 llevaban ojos negros, el primer chico tenia el cabello negro, el segundo lo tenia azul, y la chica era rubia"

Quien te crees, tu solo contra nosotros, si eres listo sabras que te acabaremos ---- dijo el chico pelinegro deteniéndose junto a sus acompañantes

El no esta solo --- dijo Naruto posicionándose detrás de estos y Yunei colocándose de lado de Teiko

3 contra 3 asi será mas interesante ---- dijo la chica rubia de Kiri

Vayamos fuera de la aldea no debemos llamar la atención --- dijo el peliazul, y el equipo **Kaminari yuutsu** y los invasores de Kiri fueron rumbo a una especie de desierto fuera de Kumo

Bien aquí podemos luchar --- dijo Naruto

_CONTINUARA_

Bien aquí termina este capitulo espero que les aya gustado como se imaginaran el siguiente cap es de batallas y algunas sorpresas espero sus reviews y que estén bien

**kaminari yūutsu** ---- relampago sombrio

**Tōmegane no jutsu (técnica de telescopio):** Ninjutsu de alto nivel en el cual se inserta el chakra en un tipo de cristal (preferentemente una esfera), adquiriendo este la propiedad de reflejar la situación que esta sucediendo en ese momento en un lugar distante. Es una técnica diseñada para espionajes.

**Henge no Jutsu (Técnica de Transformación)**  
Te transformas en el objeto, persona o animal deseado. Adquieres su forma y tamaño, pero sigues siendo tú mismo. Solo es una mera ilusión.  
Muy útil en situaciones diversas.  
Hay mil formas de utilizar este jutsu y sus efectos pueden ser muy variados.


	10. CAP9 Batalla y propuesta

Hola que tal lectores espero que estén d disfrutando el fic, y gracias por su apoyo aquí el capitulo mas reciente

**CAP.9 Batalla y Propuesta**

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Vayamos fuera de la aldea no debemos llamar la atención --- dijo el peliazul, asi el equipo **Kaminari yuutsu** y los invasores de Kiri fueron rumbo a una especie de desierto fuera de Kumo

Bien aquí podemos luchar --- dijo Naruto

"_AHORA"_

Cada quien encargese de uno para que no hay problemas dijo naruto y asi los 6 se separaron en grupo de 2

_TEIKO VS EL PELINEGRO_

_YUNEI VS LA RUBIA_

_NARUTO VS EL PELIAZUL_

"_CON TEIKO"_

**Suiton: Mizuken --- **dijo el pelinegro de kiri creando una espada de agua con la que ataco a teiko quien la esquivo rápidamente ---- ja crees que me ganaras en espadas estas loco **Raiton: Kendenki ---** dijo teiko en tono burlon para luego crear una espada electrica con la que contrataco al pelinegro, ambos estuvieron peleando a espada sin utilizar otros jutsus,

"_CON YUNEI"_

Valla me toca contra una niña que fácil --- dijo en tono burlon la rubia, lo que iso enfurecer a Yunei --- **Katon Bushin no Jutsu ----** dijo la rubia creando un clon suyo, ambas se lanzaron contra yunei ---- si asi quieres jugar de acuerdo **Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu ----** dijo Yunei creando 10 clones de niebla los cuales corrian y asian diferentes cosas despistando a la rubia y a su clon, --- esos clones no me detendrán **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** --- dijo la rubia atacando a los clones de yunei con una bola de fuego en forma de cabeza de dragon,pero para su sorpresa los clones que destruyo se reicieron al instante – que rayos son estas cosas --- dijo la rubia sorprendida --- bushins de niebla --- contesto Yunei acto seguido ---** Doton: Suna Arashi no Jutsu ---** dijo Creando una tormenta de arena alrededor dificultando la vista de la chica de kiri, ya que la arena afectaba su visibilidad y con los bushins de niebla era aun peor --- demonios a este paso perderé rápido --- dijo la rubía de kiri ---- cuanta razón tienes **Doton: Kyodan no Jutsu **---- dijo Yunei endureciendo unas cuantas partes de la arena para formar rocas las cuales eran lansadas a la chica de Kiri, quien quedo erida por las rocas --- si muero tu igual **Katon: Genshibakudan --- **grito la rubia con mirada de loca y posando sus manos en el suelo, al momento hubo una gran explocion en el lugar donde la chica puso sus manos matando a esta y dejando tirada y mal erida a Yunei

"_CON TEIKO"_

Ambos chicos estaban heridos debido a la espada de su contrincario y ninguno quería seder ---- fue divertido jugar contigo pero te debo decir adiós **Hyouton: Reitoko Nakami **--- dijo teiko apareciendo detrás del pelinegro y mandando chakra a su cuerpo para congelar sus conductos de chakra, luego ---- Raiton: Nagare Dento no jutsu ---- **continuo Teiko para lansar de ambas manos dos poderosas corrientes eléctricas, acabando a su enemigo ---tu fuiste sencillo que decepcion --- dijo teiko dejando el cadáver del pelinegro y corriendo en dirección donde había estado peleando yunei**

"_**CON NARUTO"**_

**Tanto naruto como el peliazul solo se habían estado mirando --- no persivo malas intenciones de ti, quien eres y por que estas aquí --- pregunto naruto ---- me llamo Zeon "se pronuncia Sion" Matsuki y tienes razón no tengo malas intenciones pero solo cumplo ordenes de el **Mizukage** --- respondió el peliazul**

**Pero como es posible que hagas algo tan bajo como matar gennins y chunnins inocentes, --- grito naruto enojado**

**Solo obedesco ordenes no puedo desobedecer, le prometi a alguien muy especial serle fiel a mi aldea --- respondió Zeon**

**Entonces no me queda otra mas que vencerte --- dijo naruto**

**Lo mismo digo --- respondió Zeon --- ****Suiton: Senbon no Ame – **continuo Zeon creando un pequeño charco de agua cerca,para tocarlo y al momento lansar agujas de chakra y agua hacia naruto -- Enshuu no Kaze ---** dijo naruto creando un circulo de poderoso viento a su aldedor desviando las agujas ---- **Kazeshoge no Jutsu --- **dijo naruto lansando de su mano una increíble ráfaga de viento ---- ****Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega --- **dijo Zeon lansando de su boca una ráfaga de agua la cual choco con el viento de naruto, ambos ataques ivan con gran poder y ninguno de los 2 retrocedia --- **Suiton: Chika sui no jutsu --- **dijo Zeon quien dejo de aser su ráfaga de agua dejando que la de naruto le diera directamente, al momento el suelo se empeso a quebrar y a salir agua la cual rodeo el campo** -- **que es esto --- pregunto naruto sorprendido --- es mi técnica personal el subterráneo de agua**, ****HiJutsu Sensatsu Suishou **--- dijo Zeon para empesar a crear varias agujas de agua que salieron de diferentes partes las cuales se dirigieron a naruto --- aa espero que esto funcione **Katon: Hakai Ryū no Jutsu **--- dijo naruto mientras llamas lo envolvían neutralizando las agujas y luego las llamas salieron en forma de dragon el cual fue en dirección a Zeon, quien no lo pudo esquivar debido a la velocidad que llevaba el ataque, dejándolo mal herido --- buen jutsu pero aver que te parece esto **Suiton: Suisei tsunami jutsu --- **dijo Zeon utilizando casi todo su chakra para crear un Tsunami que atrapo a naruto --- espero que ayas disfrutado vivir por que te aplastare ---- continuo hablando y el tsunami aplasto a naruto dañándole seriamente** --- **ahh aaahh te venci --- dijo Zeon bastante cansado por utilizar casi todo su chakra en el ultimo ataque – eso crees – dijo naruto quien se levantaba fácilmente mientras el chakra del Kyubi lo curaba

**Espero que no vuelvas a dejarte atrapar en un jutsu como ese --- dijo kyubi molesto dentro de la cabeza de naruto**

**Tranquilo Kyubi-san solo quería probar que tan poderoso es ese chico – respondio naruto en su mente**

De acuerdo acabalo --- termino de decir el bijuu de 9 colas

**Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu** --- dijo naruto lansando una poderosísima corriente de viento hacia Zeon quien no la esquivo por su cansancio,el ataque lo dejo en estado critico, al terminar de lansar la corriente naruto se acerco a el y --- **Chakra Kaifuku ---** dijo naruto concentrado energía curativa en sus manos para luego pasarle esa energía a Zeon y estavilisarlo

"_CON YUNEI"_

Teiko ya había llegado donde se encontraba yunei le había costado trabajo llegar debido a la tormenta de arena que esta creo, --- Yunei-chan despierta --- dijo Teiko pero obviamente no recibió respuesta --- demonios esta muy mal debo llevarla con naruto-sama --- dijo Teiko colocando a Yunei en su espalda comensando a correr para buscar a naruto

"_CON NARUTO"_

Bien asi estará estable, ahora debo encontrar a mis compañeros ya detecte el chakra de Teiko pero el de Yunei esta demasiado bajo mejor vere que sucede -- dijo naruto acto seguido coloco a Zeon en su espalda y corrió hacia donde sentía su chakra,

Pasaron unos segundos y naruto logro encontrar a sus compañeros --- que le sucedió – pregunto naruto preocupado al ver el estado de su amiga – no lose asi la encontré --- respondió Teiko – demonios aver que puedo aser **Chiyute no Jutsu** --- dijo naruto concentrando chakra en sus manos el cual formo una pequeña esfera verde la cual deposito en Yunei y logro curar sus heridas físicas y parte de su energía --- listo asi estará bien pero debemos llevarla a un hospital hay que regresar a la aldea – dijo naruto colocando a Yunei y a Zeon en su espalda --- hai – respondió Teiko y asi ambos comensaron a correr en dirección a la aldea

Ambos ivan lo mas rápido posible --- hey naruto-sama quien es el --- pregunto Teiko señalando a Zeon, naruto le conto a Teiko lo sucedido y lo que el le había dicho

Que pero por que lo traes con nosotros es peligroso --- dijo teiko alterado

El solo lo iso por una promesa yo lo compendo, además no creo que sea una mala persona – respondió el rubio

De acuerdo, mira hay están las puertas vamos --- dijo Teiko señalando la puerta de Kumo, al momento que entraron a la aldea internaron a Zeon y Yunei en el hospital

Muy bien me dijeron que estarán bien ahora dime que tienes planeado con ese chico --- pregunto Teiko

Tengo planeado que sea un aliado, es fuerte y tiene jutsus propios será un buen aliado si lo logro --- contesto naruto

Mmm bueno como tu digas, según lo que me dijiste usaste el jutsu destrucción dragon para defenderte y atacar pero crei que ese jutsu únicamente lo sabia Yunei-chan ---- pregunto Teiko

Ohh eso bueno

"_FLASHBACK"_

"**Antes de " (Cap.7 **Ino ya habia despertado se encontraba en la cama de la habitación,eran las 9:30,pero no veia a naruto por ningun lado)

Naruto vio que eran las 5:00 am --- ino-chan sigue dormida y son las 5 Yunei-chan ya debe estar despierta comúnmente a esta hora despierta a entrenar --- dijo naruto saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la de Yunei, toco la puerta y ella salió ya vestida

Hola naruto-kun ---- saludo ella alegremente

Hola yunei-chan – respondió al saludo

A que vienes – pregunto la chica

Bueno sabia que a esta hora ya estarías despierta y quería preguntarte que fue ese jutsu que usaste ayer el del dragon nunca lo había visto – contesto naruto

Ese jutsu yo lo cree, es mi jutsu personal jeje – dijo la chica peliroja

Increíble Yunei-chan --- dijo naruto sontiendo

Gracias naruto-kun – respondió ella

Y crees que me lo podrías enseñar --- pregunto naruto

Si claro solo si me prometes que no se lo enseñaras a nadie mas --- dijo Yunei

De acuerdo --- respondió naruto

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Y entonces ese dia me enseño la técnica, la aprendi rápidamente --- dijo naruto

Mmm ya veo bueno solo hay que esperar a que Yunei recobre la consiecia --- dijo Teiko

Es verdad --- dijo nauto

"_4 HORAS DESPUES"_

Que ohh de nuevo en el hospital crei que no volveria aquí --- dijo Yunei despertándose y reconociendo el lugar ya que antes de que conociera a naruto casi en todas sus misiones terminaba hay

Asi es como fue que terminaste aquí --- pregunto Zeon quien ocupaba la cama que estaba delado a la de Yunei

Tu eres uno de los ninja de Kiri que demonios ases aquí ? --- grito Yunei eufórica

Ja ni yo mismo lo se con los ataques que me dio el chico rubio y el chakra que gaste ya debería estar muerto ---- respondió Zeon como si nada

Pues ojala ubieses muerto --- dijo Yunei enojada

Si estoy de acuerdo contigo --- respondió Zeon amablemente

Hay como te atreves a hablarme como si fueramos amigos después de las cosas horribles que has hecho,como es posible que hagas algo como matar niños inocentes ---- hablo Yunei muy enojada

De nuevo tienes razón no hay excusa para lo que hise,aunque siempre que cumplo una misión que no me enorgullece intento remediarlo de alguna manera, pero en esta ocasión no veo como aserlo --- dijo Zeon

Si no te enorgullecen por que las ases --- pregunto Yunei sin bajar el tono

Bueno eso es por que se lo prometi a mi madre --- respondió Zeon con una sonrisa

Que sucedió --- pregunto Yunei algo intrigada

Bueno veras hace 5 años mi madre era una gran ninja de Kiri,un dia antes de irse durante 1 mes de misión me hizo prometerle que seria fiel a mi aldea y al Mizukage ya que según ella los Mizukages eran los mas sabios y justos en la aldea oculta entre la neblina, yo se lo prometi jure ser fiel y 2 semanas después me informaron que ella cayo en batalla --- le dijo Zeon mientras le salian unas cuantas lagrimas

Ya entiendo, lamento lo de tu madre y disculpa por el comentario de ase un momento --- se disculpo Yunei entendiendo las razones de Zeon

Si no hay problema y tu quien eres --- pregunto Zeon limpiándose las lagrimas con un poco de dificultad,por sus eridas

Mi nombre es Yunei Erde soy una ninja de aquí de Kumo y miembro del equipo **kaminari yūutsu **y tu quien eres ----pregunto Yunei luego de su presentación

Yo soy Zeon Matsuki, como viste soy ninja de Kiri y no tengo equipo solo cumplo las misiones que se me asignan --- contesto el peliazul

Vaya parece que ya despertaron --- se escucho la voz de Naruto entrando por la puerta

Asi es --- contesto Yunei

Mmm si no mal recuerdo tu nombre es Naruto verdad --- Pregunto Zeon a lo que el nombrado asintió

Se puede saber por que rayos me salvaste ---pregunto Zeon

Bueno por que quiero que te unas a mi equipo --- contesto Naruto

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bueno que les pareció spero que les haya agradado nos vemos hasta la próxima y espero sus reviews

**Suiton: Mizuken (Espada de Agua):**  
El ninja concentra chakra de naturaleza agua en la mano, y crea con ello una espada de agua muy peligrosa. La espada puede cortar casi cualquier cosa, siendo un arma temible, mejor que cualquier arma física.  
Si ejecutas otro jutsu o alguna acción que conlleve utilizar las dos manos, la espada desaparece.

**Raiton: Kendenki (Espada Eléctrica):**  
El ninja concentra chakra de naturaleza rayo en la mano, y crea con ello una espada eléctrica demasiado peligrosa. La espada puede cortar casi cualquier cosa, siendo un arma temible, mejor que cualquier arma física

**Katon Bushin no Jutsu (Réplicas de Fuego):**

Crea un clon tuyo de fuego, que, cuando el enemigo lo explote, de esa explosión saldrá fuego que le podrá quemar.

**Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu (Técnica de los Sirvientes de Niebla)**  
El ninja crea múltiples bunshins de niebla que acechan al rival. Estos bunshins no pueden atacar por si mismos y se deshacen al primer golpe, pero acto seguido renacen de nuevo. Sin embargo sirven para despistar al rival y ocultar al usuario del jutsu, que puede atacar sin ser visto.

**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal) **

Gran bola de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón que arrasa todo lo que encuentra.

**Doton: Kyodan no Jutsu (Técnica de las Balas Asesinas)  
**Usando tu chakra, eres capaz de moldear y endurecer la tierra de tu alrededor para crear con ella pequeñas balas de arena que se dirigen a toda velocidad contra el enemigo.

**Doton: Suna Arashi no Jutsu (Técnica de la Tormenta de Arena)  
**En los alrededores del combate se desata una fuerte tormenta de arena que sirve para despistar al enemigo y ocultarse, pues dificulta muchísimo la visibilidad a todos los ninja que se encuentren dentro de la tormenta.

**Katon: Genshibakudan**:El ninja posa sus manos en un gran objeto (un árbol gigante, un acantilado o edificio) y hace que explote. La explosión de fuego y ceniza abarca cientos de metros dependiendo de cuanto chakra uses.

**Hyouton: Reitoko Nakami (Congelación Interior)**  
Concentrando chakra de hielo en el cuerpo del rival eres capaz de conseguir durante unos minutos que sus conductos de chakra se congelen y sus **jutsus** hagan un daño considerablemente menor.  
Si realizas cualquier otro jutsu que no sea de naturaleza Hyouton y que no use el CC del ninja, estos efectos desaparecen.

Raiton: Nagare Dento no jutsu:

Golpeas al rival con dos potentes corrientes electricas que salen de tus manos.

La **Aldea Oculta de la Niebla** (霧隠れの里, _Kirigakure no Sato_**?**),Se encuentra en el País del Agua, y su líder es el Mizukage.

**Suiton: Senbon no Ame (Lluvia de Agujas)**  
Haces que del suelo nazca una capa de agua, como un charco. Una vez creado, debes tocar el charco con la mano y hacer que tu chakra se mezcle con el agua, para, acto seguido, lanzar unas finas agujas hechas de tu propio chakra, potenciadas por el agua, que pueden cortar todo lo que toquen.

Enshuu no Kaze:

con este jutsu creas un circulo de viento a tu alrededor que sirve para alejar al rival o dispersar armas y ataques

Kazeshoge no Jutsu:

El ninja acumula viento y chakra en su mano y presiona ambos elementos, luego los lanza en forma de un chorro de aire comprimido capaz de destruir casi todo lo que se interponga por su paso

**Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos)  
**El ninja expulsa por su boca proyectiles de agua que se dirigen hacia el enemigo con fuerza

**Suiton: Chika sui no jutsu (Jutsu subterraneo de agua):**

Con este jutsu utilizas una buena cantidad de chakra, el suelo se comienza a romper y de las grietas empieza a salir agua la cual rodea una gran parte del campo

**HiJutsu Sensatsu Suishou**:

Técnica Secreta, creas muchas agujas de agua que atacan al rival desde varias direcciones(necesario que haya agua)(jounnin)

**Katon: Hakai Ryū no Jutsu (jutsu destruccion dragon)**

Este jutsu te envuelve el cuerpo en llamas para que al momento que desees soltarla salga en forma de dragon que arrasan todo en su camino,para poder usar este jutsu hay que tener un muy buen manejo de control de chakra, técnica creada por Yunei en este fic

**Suiton: Suisei tsunami jutsu (Jutsu maremoto acuatico):**

Utilizando el agua que hay a tu alrededor creas un Tsunami el cual atrapa a tu enemigo y luego lo aplasta

**Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento)**  
El ninja crea una fuerte corriente de viento con la fuerza de un tornado, que sale disparada hacia el enemigo, impactándolo fuertemente.

- **Chiyute no Jutsu (Manos Curativas)**  
El ninja concentra chakra en las palmas de sus manos, creando una esfera pequeña de chakra cicatrizante. Este chakra de color verde puede curar daños físicos propios o de otra persona.  
Este jutsu solo no puede ser usado en combates de 1Vs1, a no ser que te escondas, o que acuda algún compañero para distraer al rival.

- **Chakra Kaifuku (Recuperación de Chakra)**  
El ninja concentra energía curativa basándose en complicadas técnicas médicas y logra restaurar energía en un cuerpo ajeno. No puede utilizarse para restaurar chakra sobre el mismo usuario.

**kaminari yūutsu**---- relampago sombrio


	11. CAP10 Naruto y Konoha no se llevan

Q onda ya volvi con este fic, espero que lo disfruten:

**CAP.10 Naruto y Konoha no se llevan**

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Mmm si no mal recuerdo tu nombre es Naruto verdad --- Pregunto Zeon a lo que el nombrado asintió

Se puede saber por que rayos me salvaste ---pregunto Zeon

Bueno por que quiero que te unas a mi equipo --- contesto Naruto

"_AHORA"_

De que hablas ya te lo dije prometi serle fiel a mi aldea y al Mizukage --- Hablo Zeon

Si lo recuerdo, pero también escuche tu conversación con Yunei-chan y te dire algo tu madre dijo que el Mizukage seria la persona mas sabia y justa en la aldea oculta entre la neblina, Tu crees que una persona justa mandaria matar a niños de otra aldea --- pregunto Naruto, lo que dejo pensativo a Zeon

Ahh bueno en eso tienes razón pero no lo se ---- dijo Zeon aun pensativo

Velo de esta forma ella quiso que le fueras fiel a tu aldea únete a nuestro equipo y juntos acabaremos con la guerra que se desatara pronto en contra de Kumo y Konoha, además derrocaremos al actual Mizukage para poner al mando a alguien que realmente meresca el titulo, eso no hara que seas traidor a tu aldea, al contrario seras un héroe --- le dijo naruto muy motivado

Acepto pero ay un problema como salir de Kiri sin ser tomado como un traidor --- pregunto Zeon

Fácil logramos matar a los que venían contigo solo les tomamos fotos a sus cuerpos y a ti tirado en el piso con el henge no jutsu para que parescas muerto ---- contesto naruto

Mmm buen plan, pero donde viviré ? --- pregunto Zeon

No te preocupes naruto-kun puede arreglar eso con el Raikage-san --- dijo Yunei

Es verdad no te preocupes, bueno me alegro de que estén bien nos vemos devo ir a otro lugar --- dijo naruto Saliendo

Fuera del hospital naruto se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la torre del Raikage,no le llevo mucho llegar

Buen dia raikage-sama --- saludo naruto

Buen dia naruto en que te puedo ayudar --- contesto el líder de kumo

Necesito un favor recuerda a la chica rubia que vino con el equipo de konoha, en el momento que propusieron la alianza ---- preguno naruto

Mmm si mas o menos me acuerdo que pasa con eso ---- pregunto el raikage

Bueno quisiera que la incorporara a kumo ---- contesto naruto

Hablas de que quieres que venga a establecerse a kumo y que la incorpore como ninja --- pregunto el raikage al jinchuriki

Asi es --- contesto el rubio

Mmm no lo se si tu lo deseas por mi no hay restricciones, pero Konoha debe decidir si acepta --- le dijo el raikage

Eso es lo segundo se lo dije a la hokage y me dijo que no había problema solo que debía verlo con el padre de la chica, pero pase lo que pase debo ir y establecerme hay una semana,y tercer uno de los chicos de kiri que nos mando matar tiene un gran potencial y no tiene malas intenciones, lo deje vivir pero necesito su autorización para que lo establescamos aquí un tiempo hasta que quitemos al actual Mizukage --- le dijo naruto

mmmm…. Lo de la chica esta bien pero lo del chico de Kiri no lo se no me da confianza pero aceptare ya que te tengo gran confianza solo espero que no te equivoques ---- contesto el raikage

muchas gracias Raikage-sama --- dijo naruto muy feliz dispuesto a salir

solo una cosa --- hablo el raikage asiendo que naruto se quedara donde estaba para oir

Tu casa es bastante grande la chica devera vivir contigo y al chico le dare alojo en una casa de las que están libres, esa es la condición ---- dijo el raikage con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

Acepto ---- contesto naruto saliendo del lugar, al salir se dirigió al hospital ha informarle a Zeon y a yunei de la situación

"_8 DIAS DESPUES"_

Zeon se había incorporado muy bien a la aldea, se había unido al equipo de naruto, y el raikage le tenia mas confianza ya que veía que Zeon era una buena persona

Naruto,Yunei,Teiko y Zeon, se encontraban en las puertas de Kumo

Bien los vere en una semana amigos, estas acargo Zeon,quiero ver tus cualidades de lider --- dijo naruto despidiéndose de sus amigos

Hai naruto-kun ---- respondió Zeon

Bien adiós --- dijo naruto

Cuidate naruto-sama ---- le dijo Yunei, naruto solo le sonrio y salió corriendo de la aldea

_Baya no puedo esperar para ver a ino-chan de nuevo ----_ pensaba naruto

**Si no importan tu amor recuerda que akatsuki nos puede cazar si estamos solos asi que te mucho cuidado --- dijo Kyubi**

_Si lo se tendre cuidado kyubi-san, desde que Sali de konoha no los he visto an de estar planeando algo_ ----_ contesto "pensó" naruto_

Naruto paso todo el camino tranquilo ya que no había visto rastro de akatsuki, lo que lo alegro en cierta forma,

Al fin hay están las puertas de Konoha --- dijo naruto dirigiendose a la aldea,el logro ver desde lejos a los anbus pero no queria que lo vieran entrar asi que opto por ir a algún lado del muro donde no lo vieran y ---- **Ninpō ∙ Tsutaeru no jutsu (arte ninja, técnica de transmisión) ----** dijo naruto mandando chakra a su cuerpo para lograr atravesar objetos solidos, de esa forma entro a la aldea y tratando de que nadie lo viera, continuo con su técnica hasta llegar a la casa de ino, ella de se encontraba en su habitación recostada

Hay que cansancio no tengo ganas de nada --- dijo ino para si misma sin notar la presencia de naruto

Ni siquiera de verme ---- dijo naruto desaciendo la técnica, por la presencia del rubio ino se sorprendió y asusto un poco,pero no duro mucha ya que se lanso contra naruto abrasandolo y derribándolo

Naruto-kun --- grito ino muy feliz, --- claro que para ti todo --- dijo ino contenta aun sobre el rubio

Yo también tenia muchos deseos de verte ---dijo naruto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios el cual ella correspondió, luego de unos segundos se separaron

Y cuando regresa tu padre ---- pregunto naruto

No lo se quisas en 4 o 5 dias --- respondió la kunoichi rubia levantándose

Bien hasta entonces me tengo que quedar en la aldea para cumplir mi parte del trato con la hokage --- menciono el jinchuriki parándose

Que bien --- dijo ino emocionada

Y como fue que entraste a mi habitación --- pregunto ino

Ahh eso bueno utilice una de mis tenicas para entrar --- le dijo naruto

Genial --- contesto la rubia

Si ahora me toca preguntar por que dijiste que estabas tan cansada --- pregunto naruto un poco intrigado

Ah esque acabo de regresar del entrenamiento y fue muy cansado para mi --- le contesto ino sentándose en su cama

Ya veo en ese caso no hay problema quedate a descansar --- dijo naruto

Pero quiero estar contigo naruto-kun ---- contesto ino

Yo pero no te preocupes quedate aquí descansa duerme y yo ire con la hokage para informarle que ya estoy aquí, y quisas explore un poco la aldea regresare en una hora ino-chan ------ dijo naruto

De acuerdo pero ni un minuto mas tarde ----- dijo ino a lo que naruto asintió para luego besarse, al separarse por falta de aire naruto salió de la casa yamanaka mientras que ino se dispuso a dormir un rato

"_TORRE HOKAGE"_

Naruto llego sin habisar por la ventana donde pudo observar a tsunade dormida sobre su escritorio con una botella de sake en su mano

Genial no se le quita ese habito bien que mas da --- dijo naruto --- tsunade-sama despierte akatsuki viene para aca --- dijo naruto al oído de tsunade para despertarla, lo cual funciono

Que, donde cierren las puertas --- dijo tsunade creyendo lo que naruto le dijo

Tranquila no es verdad solo era para que despertara ---- le dijo el rubio, asiendo que se le marcara una vena en la frente a tsunade

Hay maldito mocoso pero almenos ya viniste a cumplir tu parte --- le dijo la godaime

Asi es bien ahora que ya vio que vine ire a explorar la aldea --- dijo naruto sin darle tiempo a la sannin de decir algo ya que se fue rápidamente de la oficina

Ohhh genial shizune --- llamo la rubia a su asistente

Que sucede tsunade-sama ---- pregunto shizune entrando deprisa

Manda llamar a sasuke y a sakura ahora mismo --- le contesto la sannin

Enseguida --- dijo su asistente saliendo a toda prisa de la oficina

"_CALLES DE KONOHA"_

Naruto caminaba por las calles como si nada,mientras los habitantes lo miraban con odio y algunos se susurraban entre ellos cosas como (que ase es demonio de vuelta--- ojala no planee quedarse en la aldea ---- sasuke-sama deveria matarlo,ahora deseguro lo lograra) cosas de ese tipo mientras casi todas las chicas lo miraban interesadas ya que llevaba la ropa que usaba abitualmente en kumo " una camisa negra ajustada, pantalón negro con franjas naranja y chaqueta negra con llamas naranjas y el símbolo kyubi en la espalda de la chaqueta pintado en blanco oviamente con su banda de kumo en la frente y la de konoha en su brazo izquierdo con una línea en el símbolo", ellas igual se susurraban cosas como (el chico es muy apuesto --- crees que quiera salir conmigo--- no me importa de donde sea lo quiero para mi),naruto oia todo lo que desian pero no le tomo mayor importancia, siguio caminando sin rumbo hasta que llego a unas aguas termales donde vio a nada mas y nada menos que a jiraiya asiendo sus "investigaciones"

Valla al parecer los años no lo han cambiado ero-sennin ---- dijo naruto acercándose

Asi es naruto, pero no es el mismo caso cotigo,has cambiado mucho y quisiera saber por que ---- dijo jiraiya

Pues si eh cambiado, mi mejor amigo trato de matarme por propia decisión, el consejo de konoha hizo todo un plan para sacarme de aquí y la chica que amaba me odio crees que eso no es suficiente razón ---- conteso naruto

En sierta parte tienes razón y me alegro de que estes bien y que no hayas tenido un cambio mas drástico --- le dijo jiraiya volteándose

asi es y gracias por todo lo que iso por mi ero-sennin --- dijo naruto en forma respetuosa

no te preocupes por eso, cuanto tiempo estaras en konoha --- pregunto jiraiya

una semana exacta --- contesto el rubio

que bien según me dijeron te as vuelto muy fuerte, me gustaría enseñarte algunas técnicas si es que tienes tiempo --- dijo jiraiya

claro solo diga cuando --- hablo naruto muy emocionado

que te parecese mañana a las 6am en el campo de entrenamiento 7 --- dijo el sannin de los sapos

me parece bien --- dijo el jinchuriki

perfecto entonces nos vemos mañana, ahora devo volver a mi investigación ---- termino el peliblanco volviendo a asomarse, al momento naruto regreso por donde vino, camino un rato hasta que su estomago empeso a hacer ruidos --- supongo que debo comer algo, me pregunto si ichiraku ramen todavía existe --- se pregunto el rubio para liego comensar a correr en dirección a donde el conocía que estaba dicho restaurant, y para su alegría segui hay pero el anciano encargado y áyame estaban cerrando,el rubio no tardo en correr al lugar

tan temprano cierran --- pregunto el rubio

asi es el dia de hoy nos ha ido bien --- contesto el anciano sin reconocer la vos de naruto, y dándole la espalda ya que estaba bajando a cortina

mmm ya veo ni modo tendre que venir mañana --- contesto el rubio

si lo siento --- hablo áyame igual dándole la espalda a naruto, pero esta ves el anciano volteo y logro visualizar al rubio ---- naruto ---- dijo el anciano asiendo que áyame rápidamente se volteara --- el mismo jeje --- dijo el nombrado colocando su mano en la nuca

en ese caso no te preocupes enseguida abrimos ---- contesto el anciano abriendo rápidamente el local y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar lo que naruto ordenara al igual que áyame, durante un rato los 3 platicaron y comieron, diciéndole a naruto que habían estado preocupados por el y cosas asi, al terminar de comer naruto ayudo a cerrar el restaurant y se despidió para dirigirse a casa de ino,pero una chica desconocida para el lo detuvo …..

"_CONTINUARA"_

BIEN OJALA LES AYA GUSTADO, ME UBIESE GUSTADO ASERLO DE FORMA 14 DE FEBRERO POR EL DIA PERO NOMAS NO PUDE DISCULPEN JEJE BUENO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ESPER REVIEWS

**Ninpō ∙ Tsutaeru no jutsu (Arte Ninja, Técnica de Transmisión):** Ninjutsu de traslación, en este el usuario tiene la facultad de utilizar su chakra en su propio cuerpo, para de esta forma desmaterializarse y poder atravesar cualquier objeto sólido; una vez hecho esto se puede transmitir a través de este objeto hasta otro lugar recorriendo así grandes distancias en un corto periodo de tiempo (jounin alto)


	12. CAP11 Naruto el centro de atencion

Hola de nuevo he vuelto con mi fic agradesco a todos su apoyo y sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo mas reciente:

**CAP.11 Naruto el centro de atencion**

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

En ese caso no te preocupes enseguida abrimos ---- contesto el anciano abriendo rápidamente el local y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar lo que naruto ordenara al igual que áyame, durante un rato los 3 platicaron y comieron, diciéndole a naruto que habían estado preocupados por el y cosas asi, al terminar de comer naruto ayudo a cerrar el restaurant y se despidió para dirigirse a casa de ino,pero una chica desconocida para el lo detuvo …..

"_AHORA"_

La chica era pelinegra con el cabello suelto ojos verdes, llevaba un pantalón azul, blusa morada con tirantes y banda de konoha en el brazo derecho

Hola --- saludo la chica con una sonrisa

Hola ---- saludo naruto sin prestar atención

Oye disculpa nunca te había visto por aquí eres nuevo verdad --- pregunto la chica sin notar la banda de konoha que llevaba naruto en el brazo izquierdo

No a decir verdad no vivi en esta aldea ase tiempo pero me exiliaron ---- respondió naruto

Ohh ya veo y por que estas aquí – pregunto la chica

Por un trato que ise con la hokage por sierto no me has dicho tu nombre --- hablo el rubio

Jeje disculpa yo soy Satsuki Haruno ---- respondió la chica

Haruno ehh acaso eres algo de Sakura Haruno --- pregunto naruto curioso

Asi es soy su prima llegue a konoha hace 3 años --- dijo la pelinegra

Ya veo bueno yo soy Uzumaki Naruto ---- hablo el jinchuriki

Con que naruto, si recuerdo que mi prima me a hablado de ti, aunque no dice cosas muy buenas de ti ---- dijo la Haruno con una pequeña risa

Si ella me odia por algo que no es verdad pero solo le cree a ese inútil del uchiha ---- dijo naruto

Jeje se de que hablas esta perdidamente enamorada de sasuke --- le dijo la pelinegra

Tienes razón bueno fue un gusto conocerte nos vemos --- se despidió naruto empesando a correr

_ahh devi pedirle una cita ---_ se regañaba la haruno en su mente

Naruto se fue corriendo en dirección a la casa de Ino,

"_CASA DE INO"_

Naruto estaba en la puerta pensó que ino seguía dormida asi que --- **Ninpō ∙ Tsutaeru no jutsu (arte ninja, técnica de transmisión)** – dijo atravesando la puerta para llegar a la habitación de ino, pero no la encontró hay asi que decidió ir a la sala, hay estaba ella tomando una tasa de te

Hola naruto-kun --- saludo ella muy feliz

Hola ino-chan veo que ya te sientes mejor ---- dijo naruto

Asi es y mas por que estaras en konoha durante una semana --- contesto ino muy alegre parándose y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba naruto

Asi es y a donde quieres ir --- pregunto naruto

No lo se que tal al parque --- dijo ino tomando la mano de naruto,a lo que este asintió y salieron rumbo al parque,

"_TORRE HOKAGE"_

Tsunade estaba sentada en su escritorio esperando a que sasuke y sakura llegaran,hasta que shizune entro con ambos jóvenes

Tsunade-sama aquí están sasuke y sakura --- dijo shizune al momento que se retiro del lugar

Que sucede tsunade-sama para que nos mando a llamar – pregunto sakura

Lo que sucede es que naruto esta en konoha, se quedara por una semana y no quiero que por ningún motivo hagan algo en su contra ---- hablo la saninn en tono muy serio

De que habla --- pregunto sasuke

No creas que no lo se uchiha, estoy enterada de lo que isiste hace 5 años, asi que no te hagas el que no sabes de que hablo,pueden retirarse --- termino tsunade y asi la haruno y el uchiha salieron del lugar

Naruto e Ino pasaron todo el dia juntos, muchos en Konoha no creían que la yamanaka se fuese a fijar en el rubio pero asi era mientras que muchas chicas se ponian tristes al ver a naruto con otra chica que no fuesen ellas,sin embargo entre esas chicas no estaba Satsuki Haruno quien en todo el dia estuvo en su casa planeando como pedirle una cita a naruto, al llegar la noche naruto no tenia donde dormir asi que ino le ofreció quedarse con ella y este acepto gustoso, el durmió en un sillón y ella obviamente en su cama

"_AL DIA SIGUIENTE"_

Eran las 5:am naruto ya había despertado rápidamente se cambio e iso una nota donde le decía a ino que tenia que ir con jiraiya y que luego volveria cuando fue a su habitación a dejarla encontroa ino ya cambiada

Ino-chan por que estas despierta --- pregunto naruto

Esque debo ir a entrenar con mi equipo todos los días a esta hora te iva a dejar una nota pero veo que tu también te despertaste por que ---- pregunto ino mostrándole la nota

Yo debo ir con ero-jiraiya yo también te iba a dejar una nota --- respondió naruto mostrándola la nota, luego de unos segundos empesaron a reírse

Bien entonces supongo que nos veremos mas tarde --- dijo ino acercándose a naruto

Asi es te vere luego --- termino de decir el rubio dándole un beso a la yamanaka, al separarse naruto salió de la casa en dirección al campo de entrenamiento 7, y jiraiya aun no llegaba el rubio lo espero 10 minutos y al fin llego

Tardo mucho --- dijo naruto

Son las 5:45 te dije a las 6:00 --- respondió jiraiya

Ohh es verdad jeje lo siento y bien que técnica me enseñara --- pregunto naruto feliz

Es el **Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** y el **Hien** --- dijo jiraiya

Mmm y que podre aser con esas técnicas ---- pregunto naruto no muy conforme

Con el Hien le podras dar un increíble filo y poder a una shuriken y con el **Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** podras crear una gran cantidad de ellas con el mismo poder es un muy buen par de técnicas si las combinas ---- respondió el saninn

Mm es verdad bien que tengo que aser --- pregunto el rubio mas animado, entonces el peliblanco le enseño el par de técnicas y las domino rápidamente solo le tomo una hora perfeccionarla

Muy bien hecho naruto me enorgulleces --- dijo jiraiya viendo el progreso de su exalumno

Muchas gracias ero-sennin --- dijo naruto con una sonrisa,casi al instante naruto sintió la presencia de 3 personas "Sakura,Sasuke y Sai"

Que ases aquí baka --- pregunto sakura

Nada que te interese --- respondió el rubio

Tranquila, solo vinimos a entrenar ese estorbo no dara problemas ---- dijo sasuke con tono de superioridad

Estorbo tu sasuke-teme recuerda que fui yo quien te gano y aun puedo aserlo --- contesto naruto en tono frio

Eso crees por que no lo demuestras con acciones – dijo sasuke en el mismo tono

Solo di el lugar y el momento y ay estare – respondió el uzumaki

Aquí y ahora ---- contesto el exdisipulo de orochimaru, colocándose en pose de pelea

Hola lamento la tardansa esque un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo ---- dijo kakashi apareciendo en medio del uzumaki y del uchiha

Este no es el momento kakashi-sensei --- dijo sasuke en tono molesto

Que rayos sucede aquí --- pregunto kakashi sin entender la situación y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba sakura,quien le explico la situación

Mmm ya veo y tu estas de acuerdo jiraiya --- pregunto kakashi

No veo por que no – contesto el sannin

Bien en ese caso peleare ---- dijo el uzumaki

K**aton Housenka no jutsu** – Dijo sasuke lanzando 7 bolas de fuego de su boca contra naruto

**Raiton: Denkai no Jutsu (Técnica del Escudo Eléctrico)** --- dijo naruto juntando sus manos con chakra mientras una barrera eléctrica lo rodeaba protegiéndolo del ataque al instante -- **Fuuton: Kazekega no Jutsu (Técnica de la Herida del Viento) --- **continuo naruto combinando su chakra con el aire formando hilos en el alrededor de sasuke, --- eso no me detendrá **Goukakyuu no jutsu ---** dijo el uchiha lansando una gran llama quemando los hilos --- **Katon Ki no Jutsu (Torbellino de Fuego)**--- continuo el portador del sharingan lansando de su boca un gran torbellino de fuego en contra del rubio ---- **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Acuático) --- **hablo el uzumaki lansando un dragon de agua contra el torbellino neutralizándolo ---- vaya al parecer sigues con tus patéticas técnicas katon --- dijo naruto asiendo que sasuke se enfureciera

Eso crees --- dijo sasuke activando su sello maldito en segundo nivel --- aver que te parece esto **Kurai Chidori ----******** termino de decir el uchiha asiendo un chidori negro con el que se dirigió en contra de naruto, quien esquivo rápidamente el ataque provocando que sasuke le diera al piso creando una gran explosión la cual llamo la atención de muchos en Konoha ****  
**

Todos los equipos que estaban entrenando " El 8,10 el de gai y el de Konohamaru con algunos otros" cerca se dirigieron al origen de la explocion donde pudieron observar a sasuke y naruto en pleno combate,todos se sorprendieron al ver tal escena pero antes de intervenir en el combate jiraiya y kakashi les explicaron lo que ocurria asi que todos se quedaron observando el combate

¡¡ VAMOS NARUTO-KUN!! ---gritaba ino apoyando al rubio

Ja al parecer la inútil de la yamanaka te apoya ---- hablo sasuke asiendo que naruto se molestara

No te perdonare lo que has dicho, pensé que pelear con el 15% de mi poder seria divertido pero por lo que as dicho usare el 35% ---- dijo naruto con furia --- **Suiton: Chika sui no jutsu (Jutsu subterraneo de agua) ---** dijo naruto mientras del suelo comensaba a salir agua alrededor de todo el campo -----** Hyouton: Yukidan no Jutsu**—continuo naruto lansando de su boca una ráfaga de viento helado congelando el agua y tratando de darle a sasuke para engañarlo ---fallaste con esa patética técnica no me pudiste congelar **Katon** **Fushichou no Jutsu (Ave Fénix en Llamas) --- **hablo sasuke lansando de su boca una gran llama en forma de fénix contra el rubio asiendo que el hielo se bolbiera nieve, la llama impacto directo contra naruto a quien no le afecto el ataque solo le quemo la chaqueta --- ja eso es todobueno me quemaste la chaqueta eso también lo pagarasy gracias por la nieve todo como lo planee **Hyouton: Tōketsu Jigoku (Diablo Congelado)** --- dijo naruto en tono arrogante asiendo que la nieve formara un enorme deminio hecho de nieve el cual ataco sasuke rápidamente --- que jutsu es este nunca lo había visto --- pregunto sasuke esquivando los ataques del demonio los cuales eran muy rapidos y no le daban tiempo a sasuke de aser otra cosa --- un jutsu que yo mimo perfeccione **Kaze no Yaiba ---******** hablo naruto lansando una enorme corriente de viento contra sasuke quien la esquivo pero el enorme demonio lo golpe directo --- ****Raiton: ****Yajirushi no Jutsu Arashi (Jutsu tormenta de flechas) --- ** continuo naruto creando una enorme nube de la cual empesaron a caer flechas hechas de rayos contra sasuke quien estaba tirado por el ataque --- ahh sabes esto no me detendrá **Kurai Chidori --- ********dijo sasuke creando otro chidori oscuro --- de nuevo eso bien ****Katon Rasengan 80%** --- dijo naruto creando un rasengan de fuego y desactivando al demonio ambos se lanzaron en contra del otro con su ataque igual que en el valle del fin, los 2 ataques chocaron ninguno retrocedía todos miraban atentos el gran momento ---- jaja me gusto jugar pero ahora debo terminar --- hablo naruto dándole mas poder a su ataque destruyendo el de sasuke y quemando a este quien cayo al piso con un gran daño en su cuerpo,todos estaban sin palabras al ver que naruto venció a sasuke sin mucho esfuerzo

--- ya lo demostré ---- dijo naruto viendo a sasuke casi al instante Sakura sai y kakashi llevaron a sasuke al hospital, --- bien hecho jefe --- grito Konohamaru corriendo asia donde estaba naruto --- jeje gracias Konohamaru --- contesto el rubio --- que fuerte eres naruto-kun ---- dijo ino asiendo lo mismo que Konohamaru, --- asi es no podía permitir que ese inútil del uchiha te insultara y saliera invicto ---- hablo naruto tomando a ino de la cintura para darle un beso al cual ella correspondió sin importarle que todos los miraban, esa escena sorprendió a los equipos presentes a mas no poder --- excelente jefe se conciguio una linda novia y tiene mucho poder --- dijo konohamaru asiendo que ino y naruto se separaran algo sonrojados --- vaya has mejorado mucho ya veo por que Konohamaru nunca ha perdido la fe que te tiene --- dijo Ebisu apareciendo en una nube de humo alado del nombrado

Hey ebisu-sensei cree que naruto-nii-chan ùeda venir a nuestra misión para que vea que tan bueno me he vuelto --- dijo konohamaru muy animado

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bien que les pareció espero que bien bueno nos vemos en el sig cap y espero sus reviews

**Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**  
Mientras lanzas un shuriken, puedes realizar el Kage Bunshin para copiar repetidas veces el shuriken lanzado y producir un gran daño al enemigo.

**Hien**: Ninjutsu que se usa para alargar cuchillas dándoles más poder y fuerza mediante la concentración de chakra. (jounin)

K**aton Housenka no jutsu:**

Lanzas por tu boca varias bolas de fuego (limite maximo 7)que impactan sobre el rival.

**Raiton: Denkai no Jutsu (Técnica del Escudo Eléctrico)  
**El ninja concentra chakra en sus manos, y al juntarlas, hace que su cuerpo se vea rodeado de una barrera eléctrica.

**Fuuton: Kazekega no Jutsu (Técnica de la Herida del Viento)**  
El usuario del jutsu combina su chakra con las partículas de oxígeno del aire y las comprime, formando filos de viento invisibles muy difíciles de esquivar.

**Goukakyuu no jutsu: **Se lanza una llama potente de fuego que golpea al rival.

**Katon Ki no Jutsu (Torbellino de Fuego)**

De la boca del shinobi sale una gran cantidad de fuego que poco a poco va creando un torbellino de fuego de una altura de cuatro metros.

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Acuático)  
**Creas un enorme dragón de agua que se abalanza sobre el rival, ahogándolo mientras lo arrastra fuertemente.

**Kurai Chidori:**

Para ejecutar esta tecnica es nesesario tener aprendido el Chidori,consiste en crear un chidori oscuro mas poderoso.

**Suiton: Chika sui no jutsu (Jutsu subterraneo de agua):**

Con este jutsu utilizas una buena cantidad de chakra, el suelo se comienza a romper y de las grietas empieza a salir agua la cual rodea una gran parte del campo

**Hyouton: Yukidan no Jutsu**  
El ninja exhala una pequeña ráfaga de nieve de su boca a gran velocidad, congelando temporalmente lo que toca.

**Katon** **Fushichou no Jutsu (Ave Fénix en Llamas)**

Sale fuego en forma de Fénix de la boca del shinobi que se lanza hacia el enemigo.

**Hyouton: Tōketsu Jigoku (Diablo Congelado)**

Para ejecutar este jutsu debe haber nieve alrededor, utilizando la nieve de los alrededores se crea un enorme demonio de hielo el cual ataca sin compasión a los enemigos, para utilizar este jutsu debe tenerse una gran reserva de chakra

**Kaze no Yaiba**: Con esta técncia creas una rafaga de viento inbloqueable

**Raiton: ****Yajirushi no Jutsu Arashi (Jutsu tormenta de flechas):**

Se crea una enorme nube negra de la cual empiezan a caer rayos con forma de flecha en contra de un objetivo, es muy difícil de esquivar ya que caen a una enorme velocidad

**Katon Rasengan 80%:** Se mezcla la naturaleza de fuego al rasengan. Cuando el rasengan se ejecuta explota quemando vivo al enemigo.


	13. CAP:12 El regreso de inoichi,

**CAP:12 El regreso de inoichi, se toma una desicion**

"ANTERIORMENTE"

Hey ebisu-sensei cree que naruto-nii-chan ùeda venir a nuestra misión para que vea que tan bueno me he vuelto --- dijo konohamaru muy animado

"AHORA"

Lo siento konohamaru pero solo nosotros podemos ir, para otra ocasión --- hablo ebisu

Ahh por favor --- suplico Konohamaru

Tranquilo Konohamaru podrá ser otro dia por mi no hay problema --- interrumpió naruto

De acuerdo jefe no dejare de entrenar para convertirme en hokage ya lo veras ---- dijo konohamaru

Asi será --- contesto naruto

Bien Konohamaru es hora de irnos --- dijo Ebisu asi el nombrado se despidio de naruto y se fueron

"_3 DIAS DESPUES"_

Y asi pasaron 3 dias ,naruto y sasuke no paraban de hacer conpetencias entre ellos para ver quien era mejor naruto gano todas,aunque no volvieron a pelear ya que la hokage regaño a sasuke y reprendió naruto, El rubio y la yamanaka pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos, y Satsuki cuando se le declaro a naruto recibió una gran decepcion al saber que el estaba con ino sin embargo ambos quedaron en que solo serian amigos.

En este momento ambos se encontraban recostados en el techo de la torre Hokage

Que bien que hemos podido pasar tanto tiempo juntos y es divertido ver que vensas a sasuke-baka en lo que te rete jiji --- dijo ino con una pequeña risa

Si es verdad, oye cuando llega tu padre me devo ir en 2 dias --- hablo naruto

Debe llegar hoy,pero que aremos para convencerlo de que me deje ir contigo el es muy sobreprotector conmigo --- dijo ino recargándose en el pecho del rubio

Tranquila encontraremos la forma --- dijo naruto acariciando el cabello de ino

Oye naruto ya arreglaste lo de mi estancia en Kumo si mi padre me deja ir --- pregunto ino, pero no recibió respuesta –naruto,naruto,naruto --- hablo ino 3 veces tratando de llamar la atención del jinchuriki pero no pudo hasta que le dio un pequeño beso para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

Eh que sucede --- pregunto naruto rompiendo el beso al darse cuenta de lo que ino había hecho

No lo se tu dime te hablo como 4 veces y no contestabas --- dijo ino

Ohh lo siento esque sentí 2 chakras poderosos en las afueras de Konoha ---- comento naruto

De quienes son --- pregunto ino algo curiosa

No lo se bueno luego lo vemos, que era lo que me habías dicho --- pregunto el ojiazul

Que si ya arreglaste lo de mi estancia en Kumo --- volvió a preguntar la yamanaka

Si, solo que el raikage me dijo que con una condición, la cual era que tu vivieras conmigo ya que mi casa es bastante grande y no casas disponibles que puedan darte ---- contesto naruto

En eso no hay problema --- dijo ino con una sonrisa, entonces llego shizune --- naruto ino la hokage los mando llamar a su oficina --- dijo la asistente de la sannin, asi que ambos rubios obedecieron y al entrar a la oficina pudieron ver que Inoichi,Shikaku y Choza se encontraba hay

Que sucede tsunade-sama ---pregunto ino de forma inocente

Shikaku y Choza pueden retirarse inoichi porfavor quedate un momento --- hablo la hokage y asi el trio ino-shika-cho obedeció

Vaya al parecer volviste a la aldea naruto me alegro, nunca me agrado de que te exiliaran pero yo solo tenia un voto en contra de eso, pero bueno para que me pido que me quedara tsunade-sama --- pregunto inoichi luego de que shikaku y choza salieron del lugar

Bueno ustedes 3 deven arreglar un asunto ---- dijo tsunade

A que se refiere --- pregunto inoichi confundido

Yo se lo dire --- dijo naruto para luego contarle lo mas relevante del asunto

Lo siento naruto eres un buen chico pero no puedo dejar que mi hija se valla contigo --- dijo inoichi

Pero ya no soy una niña puedo cuidarme sola --- hablo ino

Se que ya no eres una niña pero aun asi no puedo dejarte --- contesto el líder del clan yamanaka

Debe aver alguna forma dígala ---- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Dejare que valla contigo si demuestras ser capaz de protegerla ante cualquier situación, pelea contra mi si ganas podrá ir contigo ----- menciono el yamanaka

Acepto el trato diga donde ---- dijo naruto emocionado

En el estadio principal de konoha en 15 minutos ---- dijo inoichi dándole una señal a la hokage y asi ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo

Al parecer peleare con tu padre --- dijo naruto mirando a ino

Asi es, se que el es fuerte pero lo mas probable es que no pueda contra ti porfavor trata de no lastimarlo ---- dijo ino

No te preocupes --- termino de decir naruto

"_15 MINUTOS DESPUES"_

Naruto e ino se dirigían al estadio que les había indicado el padre de la yamanaka al llegar vieron a la hokage a mitad del campo junto con inoichi

Muy bien ya estoy aquí que empiece la función ---- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

De acuerdo esto es lo que sucederá, si naruto gana ino podrá irse con el pero si inoichi gana ella se quedara y no deveras intentar nada para evitarlo ----- hablo la hokage y ambos rubios asintieron

Bien podrán comensar en cuanto salgamos del campo --- dijo tsunade y asi ella e ino se dirigieron a las gradas

De acuerdo **Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu (Técnica de los sirvientes neblinosos)** **----********hablo inoichi creando 10 "bushins" de niebla parecidos a los de Yunei**

**Zankuuha (Control de Presión del Aire)** --- dijo naruto lansando a inoichi una ráfaga enorme de viento a uno de los bishins pensando que era el original, pero este solo se desvaneció y se reizo--- **Bakkukaben kanningu (trampa de petalos explosivos) ----** dijo el inoichi original creando un agujero en el piso el cual atrapo a naruto de pronto comienzan a rodearlo pétalos. Tras esto, inoichi le coloco un sello explosivo en la cara y pétalos se volvieron sellos explosivos y se produjo una enorme explosión la cual dejo tirado a naruto --- uh eso estuvo bien al parecer usas los "bushins" de niebla pero aver como espcapas de esto **Suiton: Mizu Rentogen (Rayo de Agua)----** hablo naruto levantándose fácilmente y lansando de su boca 3 rayos de agua asia el yamanaka uno le dio a un bushin y los otros 2 le dieron directamente al original

_Este chico es fuerte pero veamos que ara en una situación asi discúlpame por esto hija ---_ pensó inoichi para --- **Katon** **Fushichou no Jutsu (Ave Fénix en Llamas) ---** hablo inoichi lansando de su boca un fénix de fuego hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ino ,naruto al instante se olvido de inoichi y se dirgio a donde se encontraba la rubia se coloco frente a ella protegiéndola del ataque con su propio cuerpo

Que rayos te sucede como es que intentas atacarme --- grito ino muy enojada por el acto de su padre

Tranquila ino-chan --- dijo naruto trantando de tranquilizar a ino ya que el había entendido el motivo por el cual inoichi hizo lo que hizo

Como quieres que me tranqulise después de lo que acaba de hacer --- grito ino aun enfurecida

No lo hizo a propósito, tu padre quería ver si yo era capas de interponer mi vida contal de salvarte, no es asi inoichi --- pregunto naruto mirando al rubio

Asi es disculpame por lo que ise hija pero debía ver si el era digno de estar contigo --- contesto el yamanaka

De acuerdo pero como fue que entendiste lo que mi padre tramaba --- pregunto ino

Bueno en el momento que te lanso el ataque no me di cuenta vine por que yo daría mi vida porti, al ver que no ataco de nuevo teniendo la oportunidad fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que planeo --- contesto naruto

Si yo planee esto y dejame decirte que pasaste mi prueba naruto ino es libre de ir contigo --- dijo inoichi con una sonrisa

Que bien ---- contesto ino lansandose felizmente contra naruto haciendo que ambos cayeran al campo ---jeje y cuando se van --- pregunto inoichi con una sonrisa al ver la escena

En 2 dias nos vamos ---- contesto naruto aun debajo de ino

Muy bien,bueno devo irme a descansar ya que recuerden que acabo de regresar de una misión --- dijo inoichi comensando a caminar hacia la salida

Esta decidido mañana te entregare los papeles para poder traspasarte a Kumo ino ---- hablo tsunade bajando de las gradas

Muchas gracias tsunade-sama ----menciono ino y asi la godaime desapareció en una nube de humo

Y bien --- pregunto ino

Y bien que ? --- pregunto el uzumaki algo confuso

Lo que dijiste de que darias tu vida era sierto --- pregunto la yamanaka

Claro que si daría mi vida todas las veces necesarias contal de salvarte --- conesto el rubio con una sonrisa acto seguido ino lo beso,

"_2 DIAS DESPUES"_

Los 4 novatos "digo 4 por que no incluyo a sasuke,sakura,naruto,ino y hinata",Sai,el equipo de gai,los senseis de equipos,konohamaru y su equipo,jiraiya y Tsunade se encontraban en las puertas de konoha esperando a ino y naruto para poder despedirse, luego de esperar unos minutos la pareja de rubios llego al lugar

Que sucede aquí ---pregunto naruto

Que acaso no podemos venir a despedirnos de ustedes --- dijo kiba

La ultima ves te fuiste y no dijiste adiós --- dijo chouji

Es problemático venir pero son nuestros amigos --- menciono shikamaru,

Gracias por haber venido --- dijo ino

Aunque se vayan prometan que volverán algún dia --- dijo tenten

Lo prometo --- dijo naruto

Bien jefe le prometo que cuando vuelva yo sere el hokage --- hablo konohamaru

No lo dudo --- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

Bueno ino cuidate espero que te vaya bien ---- hablo asuma

Asi lo hare asuma-sensei gracias por todo --- dijo ino abrasandolo, luego de las despedidas ino y naruto estaban a punto de irse pero Tsunade los interrumpió

Naruto ino esperen devo decir algo --- hablo la godaime

Que sucede Tsunade-sama ---- pregunto ino

Quiero que todos lo escuchen (al escuchar eso los presentes se acercaron para oir las palabras de la hokage) esto esta prohibido naruto pero ya no eres parte de la aldea y debes saberlo ahora o nunca te enteraras --- dijo la sannin de las babosas

De que esta hablando Tsunade-obbachan --- pregunto naruto

Se trata de tu familia --- continuo la godaime

Estas segura de lo que haras Tsunade --- pregunto jiraiya

Si debe saberlo ahora (el ermitaño asintió,todos sabían que devia ser algo muy importante) naruto el yodaime sello el kyubi dentro de ti por que sabia que tendrías lo necesario para poder controlarlo, tenia plena confianza en ti ya que tu eres su hijo --- termino de decir la hokage, por dichas palabras los presentes se quedaron en silencio durante un rato

Eso significa que el no es naruto uzumaki sino naruto namikaze --- pregunto neji

Uzumaki es el apellido de su madre --- hablo jiraiya,luego de algunas claraciones sobre el tema todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiese cambiado salvo que ahora todos conocían quien era el padre de naruto,pasados unos minutos la pareja de ojos azules salió de konoha en dirección a Kumo

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bien que les pareció espero que lo hayan disfrutado bueno para los sig cap tengo en mente la paricion de akatsuki pero quiero que ustedes me digan que akatsuki quieren que aparesca primero dependidendo de cual gane dependerá de que curso tomara la historia bien nos vemos en el sig cap y espero reviews

**Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu (Técnica de los sirvientes neblinosos)**  
Descripción: Gracias a esta técnica, haras creer al enemigo que está rodeado por Kage bunshin, sin embargo como son solo ilusiones no haran daño, a pesar de ello, puedes adecuar tus movimentos a los de la ilusión para hacer creer al enemigo que los clones si pueden dañar. Si son atacados, al ser meras ilusiones no desaparecerán sino que se disiparán minimamente en la zona del golpe antes de volver a recomponerse.

**Zankuuha (Control de Presión del Aire)**  
Crea grandes ondas de presión que se disparan por los brazos o por la boca.(rango genin)

**Bakkukaben kanningu (trampa de petalos explosivos)**: se crea un agujero bajo el rival, que lo atrapa. A su vez, comienzan a rodearle pétalos. Tras esto, le colocas al enemigo un sello explosivo en la cara y desapareces. Los pétalos desvelan su verdadera forma: más sellos explosivos. Se produce una enorme explosion. Genjutsu (solo el agujero y el cambio de apariencia de los sellos. Las explosiones son reales).

**Suiton: Mizu Rentogen (Rayo de Agua)**  
El ninja lanza 3 rayos de agua a alta presión por la boca.

**Katon** **Fushichou no Jutsu (Ave Fénix en Llamas)**

Sale fuego en forma de Fénix de la boca del shinobi que se lanza hacia el enemigo.

**Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos)  
**El ninja expulsa por su boca proyectiles de agua que se dirigen hacia el enemigo con fuerza.


	14. CAP13 La primer nube roja

Hola que tal, lectores espero que estén disfrutando este fic lamento la tardansa tuve algunos pequeños problemas pero bueno volvi con la actualización bueno no tengo nada más que decir así que aquí el CAPI:

**CAP.13** **La primer nube roja**

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Uzumaki es el apellido de su madre --- hablo jiraiya, luego de algunas Aclaraciones sobre el tema todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiese cambiado salvo que ahora todos conocían quien era el padre de naruto,pasados unos minutos la pareja de ojos azules salió de Konoha en dirección a Kumo

"_AHORA"_

Naruto e ino estuvieron corriendo durante unas 2 horas y desde que salieron de Konoha naruto iba demasiado serio y callado

Naruto que tienes? ---pregunto ino

A que te refieres --- dijo naruto

Desde que salimos de Konoha has estado muy serio nunca te había visto así que sucede? --- pregunto ino

Lo siento es que no puedo creer que el cuarto sea mi padre y mas aun que el haya sido quien decidió sellarme al Kyubi dentro, aun no puedo comprender esto ---- contesto naruto

(con una sonrisa) tu padre fue el mas grande héroe de toda Konoha y al sellarte el Kyubi fue un acto increíble, lo hizo por que tenia confianza en ti el sabia que tu podrías llevar esa gran responsabilidad y por como eres veo que hizo lo correcto deberías sentirte feliz y orgulloso de tu padre ----- dijo ino tomando a naruto del brazo

Creo que tienes razón ino-chan pero aun haci esto me tomara un poco aceptarlo --- contesto naruto con una sonrisa, ambos corrieron durante unas 8 horas mas hasta que anocheció así que decidieron acampar para descansar

Ya anocheció y no seria conveniente seguir nuestro camino a oscuras mejor descansemos por hoy y mañana continuamos --- sugirió el rubio

Es verdad yo pondré las tiendas y tu ases la fogata --- dijo ino empezando a sacar las tiendas de campaña, a naruto le había tocado lo mas fácil solo uso una técnica katon y encendió rápido la fogata, cuando ino termino su labor

Bien eso fue rápido,pero Satsuki-chan ya sal note que nos estuviste siguiendo desde que salimos de Konoha ---- dijo Naruto mirando hacia unos arboles, de los cuales salió Satsuki con la cabeza agachada --- lo siento Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama me pidio que los siguiera para asegurarse que llegaran bien a Kumo --- respondió la pelinegra

No te preocupes por eso, ya es un poco tarde, si estas sola te podría pasar algo malo ven con nosotros ---- dijo Ino con una sonrisa así que la Haruno asintió y fue a donde se encontraban el par de rubios

Alguna trae algo de comer me muero de hambre --- pregunto naruto colocando su mano en la nuca provocando que a ambas chicas le saliera una gotita tipo anime

No yo no traigo nada – dijo ino

No se preocupen traje suficiente comida para los 3 --- hablo Satsuki mostrando un pergamino del cual saco una mochila

Que traes hay – pregunto Ino

Unas botellas de agua y varios ramens instantáneos ---- dijo Satsuki a lo que naruto al escuchar ramen se puso a saltar de felicidad

Excelente **---- **dijo naruto hechandole agua a los ramen para ponerlos a coser en la fogata,los 3 comieron a gusto afortunadamente tanto tiempo sin ir a ichiraku ramen hizo que naruto comiera porciones normales de comida, al terminar desidieron ir a dormir Satsuki tenia su propia tienda así que cada quien ocupo una.

"_3 AM DEL DIA SIGUIENTE"  
_

Satsuki se encontraba recostada dentro de su tienda, no podía dormir ya que tenia un presentimiento de que algo malo iva a ocurrir así que decidió salir de su tienda a sar un paseo para calamarse antes de irse fue a la tienda de ino para ver si se encontraba bien pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que ino se encontraba amordasada

Ino que sucedió --- pregunto Satsuki un poco asustada entrando a la tienda de la rubia para desatarla y quitarle el masquin de la boca

Ahhh estaa aquí --- dijo ino alterada

Quien esta aquí --- pregunto Satsuki

Madara, Madara Uchiha --- conesto ino asustando a Satsuki

Que donde esta --- pregunto de nuevo la ojiverde

Afuera trata de atrapar a naruto --- dijo ino quitándose las cuerdas que le quedaban, Satsuki al instante se dirigió a la tienda de naruto pero al entrar vio que este parecía estar atrapado en un genjutsu --- mocosa idiota no te entrometas --- dijo una vos siniestra detrás de ella, al escuchar esto Satsuki rápidamente volteo --- no dejare que toques a naruto pelea contra mi no me interesa morir contal de salvarlo --- dijo Satsuki muy nerviosa --- de acuerdo no perderé nada y podre disfrutar matarte lentamente --- contesto Madara saliendo de la tienda seguido por Satsuki, al estar fuera la Haruno pelinegra se coloco en pose de pelea

_Se que me matara,pero le dara tiempo a ino de llevarse a naruto fuera de aquí ----- _pensaba Satsuki muy asustada

Kaiten Shuriken [Jutsu de Shuriken Rotante]** ---- grito Satsuki creando un muro de viento del cual se formaron esferas de viento las cuales se lanzaron contra Madara, lamentablemente para Satsuki todas fallaron al momento de acercarse Madara las desvio **--- **Katon Shiruko ---** Madara lanso de su boca un chorro de fuego contra Satsuki quien por la velocidad del ataque no lo esquivo y la quemo directamente --- ahh eso no será suficiente --- dijo Satsuki tomando un pergamino de su porta kunais del cual saco un pequeño abanico (del tamaño de los que usamos en vida real) --- Daikamaitachi no jutsu [Jutsu de la Onda Gigante de Viento]** --- continuo Satsuki creando con su abanico unas increíbles ondas de viento muy fuertes las cuales cortaron los arboles cercanos pero lo único que le isieron a Madara fue unas pequeñas eridas en la ropa --- eso es todo no eres gran cosa ****Haisekishou** – hablo Madara sacando ceniza de su boca

"_MIENTRAS CON INO Y NARUTO"_

La yamanaka había tratado de despertar al rubio con todo lo que sabia de genjutsus pero nada funcionaba – demonios naruto despierta, --- decía ino una y otra ves ----_rayos devo alejarlo de este lugar pero no devo dejar a Satsuki sola la mataran --- _pensaba ino muy aterrorisada por la situcaion

"_CON MADARA Y SATSUKI"_

La ceniza de la boca de Madara rodeo gran parte del campo – antes de explotar quieres decir algo --- dijo Madara muy confiado,casi al instante satsuki tiro su abanico y sacando otro pergamino del cual tomo un abanico bastante grande "como el de temari" el cual era de color rojo en la parte metalica (envés de las 3 lunas del de temari este tenia 3 llamas de color azul oscuro) y dijo -- Kamaitachi Yoroi [Jutsu Guadaña de Viento] --- **creando un gran tornado el cual disperso toda la seniza y se dirigió contra Madara quien lo esquivo rapidamente y --- ****Tsukuyomi (Dios de la Luna) --- **Madara transporto la mente de Satsuki a un mundo en el que ella se encontraba atada en una cruz y en el cual Madara la torturo durante 72 dias (supuestamente en ese mundo, pero en el mundo real por así decirlo fueron 5 segundos) Satsuki se encontraba tirada en el suelo muy mal erida, --- i..ino lle..llevate a naruto-kun de aquí!!!! --- grito Satsuki con todas sus fuerzas, la Yamanaka escucho y no dudo ni un segundo en colocar a naruto en su espalda y salir corriendo de hay dejando a Satsuki--- _discúlpame Satsuki --- _pensaba ino con algunas lagrimas callendo de sus ojos por que ya sabia como acabaría la batalla entre Satsuki y Madara

"_MENTE DE NARUTO"_

Naruto se encontraba atemorisado por todo su pasado viendo cosas mucho mas orribles que las que el vivio ya que Madara uso un genjutsus con el cual modifico increíblemente los recuerdos del rubio

**Chico acaso vas a dejar que tu pasado te atormente, Madara modifico todo esto no te dejes caer ante esto reacciona tu ya no eres ese mismo chico devil que se dejaba pisotear por cualquiera --- **dijo Kyubi en la mente del Uzumaki asiendo reaccionar a este, ----_es verdad Kyubi-sama, desde el momento en el que fui desterrado de ese asqueroso lugar jure no volver a dejarme caer ante nadie,gracias a ti soy quien soy ahora y te lo agradesco --- pensó naruto _----**así es chico ya sabes que aser --- **dijo Kyubi ---- _**KAI----**_ dijeron el Kyubi y naruto al mismo tiempo desaciendo el genjutsu de Madara,

Al despetar el rubio se dio cuenta que iva en la espalda de ino – que sucede – pregunto desconcertado el Uzumaki ----naruto me alegra que estes bien, tenemos que escapar Madara te puso bajo un genjutsu y Satsuki esta tratando de detnerla para darnos tiempo de escapar --- hablo la Yamanaka con lagrimas en sus ojos --- tranquila yo me encargo --- dijo naruto bajando de la espalda de la rubia ---- **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**---- continuo el rubio creando 12 clones suyos --- no te preocupes ino-chan yo ire a ayudar a Satsuki-chan, 3 de mis clones se quedaran contigo para protegrete ---- dijo naruto comensando a correr con 9 de sus clones mientras 3 se quedaban con ino

"_CON SATSUKI Y MADARA"_

La Haruno pelinegra se encontraba tirada en el suelo y Madara estaba apunto de acabarla --- crees que si les das tiempo de correr no los encontrare, puedo matarte ahora o en una hora y aun así matare a ese chico rubio --- termino de decir Madara comenzando a hacer unos sellos, estaba apunto de lanzar un jutsu cuando sintió la presencia del rubio y rápidamente tele transporto su estomago a otra dimensión ya que un clon de naruto había intentado atacarla con un rasengan de fuego --- vaya mocoso saliste de mi jutsu --- hablo el líder de akatsuki --- así es deja a Satsuki y pelea conmigo --- dijo el tuvo llegando junto a sus otros 8 clones ---- en estos momentos no puedo pelear contra ti eso me debilitaría por eso te atrape en el genjutsu pero nos veremos en otra ocasión --- termino de decir Madara desapareciendo completamente del lugar, al ver esto naruto corrió hacia Satsuki --- me alegro de..de que estes b..bien – dijo Satsuki con mucho esfuerzo,ya que al parecer había perdido el brazo derecho --- tranquila te ayudare **Chakra Kaifuku (Recuperación de Chakra)** --- hablo el rubio mandando chakra a sus manos la cual se convirtió en energía curativa para luego pasársela a Satsuki lamentablemente esto no funciono --– ahhh por que no funciona devo llevarte a un hospital--- continuo naruto cargando a Satsuki y empesando acorrer a donde estaba ino

Que sucedió – pregunto ino

Esta grave devenos llevarla a un hospital --- dijo naruto

Pero konoha y Kumo están muy lejos de aquí --- dijo ino pensando en una solución

e..estamos cerca de..del país del ca…campo del arroz -----– interrumpió Satsuki**, asi el namikaze y la yamanaka llevaron a la Haruno lo mas rápido que pudieron al país del arroz **

"_**PAIS DEL CAMPO DEL ARROZ"**_

**Naruto e ino corrieron lo mas rápido posible durante 1 hora y pofin lograron llegar, Satsuki estaba casi muerta, los rubios buscaron algún hospital que estuviera abierto pero para su mala suerte todos estaban cerrados --- maldita sea no puedo hacer nada y no hay ningún hospital abierto --- grito naruto golpeando el suelo y con algunas lagrimas **

**Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos --- dijo un hombre que llevaba puesto un pantalón, una gabardina y un sombrero azul marino, tenia el cabello entre amarillo y verde, y ojos color violeta **

**Quien eres tu ? --- pregunto ino **

**Mi nombre es **Kenji Fujisaki soy ninja medico --- hablo el hombre presentándose

Crees que puedas ayudarnos mi amiga acaba de perder un brazo y esta casi muerta --- dijo naruto

Eso es muy grave sígueme la ayudare --- dijo Kenji comensando a correr, los llevo a una gran mansión donde los dirigió a lo que parecía ser un sotano aunque para serlo era demasiado grande – que es este lugar --- pregunto ino --- es mi sala de mm tratamientos, por favor coloca a tu amiga en el centro de la habitacion --- contesto Kenji, naruto coloco a satsuki en el centro y ----- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – termino de decir Kenji creando 8 clones suyos

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bueno que tal aquí acaba este cao espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews y nos vemos en la proxima

Kaiten Shuriken [Jutsu de Shuriken Rotante]

**Él ninja creara una barrera de aire, esto creara una especie de esferas de viento que simularan un Shuriken que atacan al enemigo, puede atacar a múltiples oponentes a la****  
****vez.**

**Katon Shiruko**: Este un Jutsu de elemento Katon basico, creas un chorro de fuego de no muhco alcanze con el que golpeas al enemigo, o sirve para diversas cosas.

Daikamaitachi no jutsu [Jutsu de la Onda Gigante de Viento]

**Crea con el abanico grandes ondas muy cortantes que cortan el acero**

**Haisekishou**: Se concentra chakra en la garganta y se expulsa en forma de ceniza. Cuando la ceniza cubra el terreno será el momento en el que el ninja, a través de un chasquido, las hará explotar

Kamaitachi Yoroi [Jutsu Guadaña de Viento]

**Utilizando el abanico gigante, es posible mover este a gran velocidad para causar un tornado que rodeara al enemigo y lo elevara por los aires. Este viento gira tan rápido que daña al oponente**

**Tsukuyomi (Dios de la Luna)**

Tsukuyomi es un genjutsu de altísimo nivel que solo un usuario del Mangekyou Sharingan puede realizar. Gracias a esta técnica se puede controlar el tiempo, el espacio, incluso la masa de los objetos. Esta técnica consiste en teletransportar la mente del enemigo a un mundo imaginario

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**  
Como el Bunshin no Jutsu, pero los Kage Bunshins tienen cuerpos reales, no son meras ilusiones. De un golpe desaparecen. Además, puedes crear infinidad de ellos.  
**Grado: S**

**Chakra Kaifuku (Recuperación de Chakra)**  
El ninja concentra energía curativa basándose en complicadas técnicas médicas y logra restaurar energía en un cuerpo ajeno. No puede utilizarse para restaurar chakra sobre el mismo usuario.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**  
Como el Bunshin no Jutsu, pero los Kage Bunshins tienen cuerpos reales, no son meras ilusiones. De un golpe desaparecen.


	15. CAP14 Un medico y el regreso

Que tal volvi lamento la tardansa mi compu se madreo y se borro el cap y ps tuve que volver a hacer pero pa no aquejarlos con mi vida aquí el cap

CAP.14 Un medico y el regreso

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Eso es muy grave sígueme la ayudare --- dijo Kenji comensando a correr, los llevo a una gran mansión donde los dirigió a lo que parecía ser un sotano aunque para serlo era demasiado grande – que es este lugar --- pregunto ino --- es mi sala de mm tratamientos, por favor coloca a tu amiga en el centro de la habitacion --- contesto Kenji, naruto coloco a satsuki en el centro y ----- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – termino de decir Kenji creando 8 clones suyos

"_AHORA"_

Para que los clones --- pregunto naruto un poco desconfiado

Para esto --- dijo Kenji al momento que 3 de sus clones se colocaban en diferentes lugares de modo que esos 3 clones y Kenji quedaran colocados enforma de un cuadrado

Antes de esto necesito cabello de algún familiar de la chica --- dijo Kenji

Pero su único familiar disponible es sakura y ella es de Konoha ---- hablo ino

Yo puedo conseguir su cabello en menos de 10 minutos --- dijo naruto muy serio

Entonces aslo si mi chakra se gasta en vano esto no saldrá bien --- menciono Kenji

**Ninpō ∙ Tsutaeru no jutsu (arte ninja, técnica de transmisión)** --- hablo el namikaze atravesando una pared del sotano segundos después apareció en la casa de Sakura,rápidamente subió a la habitación de la pelirosa y sako una kunai – gracias ero-sennin **Hien** --- susurro naruto concentrando chakra en la kunai para darle un enorme filo con el cual coto fácilmente un mechon de cabello de la pelirosa ---- **Ninpō ∙ Tsutaeru no jutsu (arte ninja, técnica de transmisión)**---- volvió a decir naruto atravesando la pared reapareciendo unos momentos despues en la sala de tratamientos de Kenji --- aquí esta el cabello – hablo el ojiazul dándole el mechon a Kenji – de acuerdo empesare **Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Técnica de Recuperación de Partes Perdidas)** ** --- **hablaron los 3 clones y Kenji al momento que un enorme símbolo los envolvía al igual que a Satsuki, durante varias horas Kenji y sus clones estuvieron mandando chakra a Satsuki para reconstruir su brazo, al terminar eran cerca de las

9:00 am Kenji estaba muy cansado pero Satsuki ahora se encontraba bien y su brazo estaba reconstruido --- ahh ahora su … amiga estará .. bien--- hablo Kenji cayendo desmayado por el uso de tanto chakra – Kenji – dijo naruto corriendo para ver que estuviera bien --- estará bien --- pregunto ino --- si no hay problema ahora debemos llevarlo a el y a Satsuki a descansar

"_8 Horas después"_

Satsuki y Kenji estaban recostados en camas separadas pero en una misma habitación,

Ahh que demonios me paso --- dijo Kenji para si mismo

Que bueno que ya despertaste como te sientes ----pregunto ino entrando a la habitación

Oh a eres la chica de ayer pues me siento un poco cansado que ases aquí --- pregunto Kenji

Bueno quería ver que estuvieras bien y agradecerte lo que isiste por nosotros --- le contesto la rubia

No te preocupes no hay problema – contesto el peliverde

Como te lo podremos pagar --- pregunto naruto entrando

No me deven nada --- dijo Kenji

Claro que si, de no ser por ti Satsuki estaría muerta nos ayudaste mucho te debemos pagar de algún modo --- insistió la Yamanaka

Oye eres únicamente ninja medico o dominas algún elemento --- pregunto naruto

Soy solo un ninja medico ¿Por qué? --- pregunto Kenji

En ese caso ten --- dijo naruto sacando de su chaqueta un pequeño pergamino con una etiqueta que decía **Shouton ** y un paquete de semillas --- por que me das esto – pregunto el peliverde --- podría decirse que es una forma de pago --- contesto naruto --- gracias es un buen detalle --- dijo Kenji con una sonrisa ---- si jeje bueno ahora deves descansar --- hablo la yamanaka

Esta bien pero no se presentaron ustedes --- dijo Kenji

Lo siento yo soy Naruto Uzumaki ---- dijo naruto

Y yo soy Ino Yamanaka --- se presento la ojiazul

Un gusto --- contesto Kenji

Igualmente – respondió la Yamanaka saliendo de la habitación, detras de naruto

"_2 DIAS DESPUES"_

Kenji se había podido recuperar unas horas después de haber despertado,mientras que Satsuki había logrado despertar 1 dia después aunque aun no podía recuperar totalmente su chakra y eso la ponía devil, ella ya le había gradecido a Kenji por lo que había hecho, ambos se encontraban en el patio de la mansión de Kenji

Hey Kenji-kun cuando crees que pueda recuperarme devo regresar a Konoha y Naruto e ino deven ir a Kumo --- dijo Satsuki

Mmm veamos si mis cálculos son correctos han pasado mas de 50 horas desde la operación creo que ya es prudente aser esto **Chakra Kaifuku (Recuperación de Chakra)** --- contesto Kenji asiendo unos sellos para luego tocar la cabeza y vientre de Satsuki haciendo que esta recuperara chakra poco a poco, al pasar unos minutos alejo sus manos --- bien tu chakra esta recuperado lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero era peligroso aserlo sin por lo menos 50 horas pasadas de la cirugía que te hize, además naruto envio un mensaje a Konoha hace 2 dias para que mandaran a alguien por ti ---- continuo el peliverde

Entendido pero devo hablar con Naruto,para ver quien vendrá por mi y cuando se iran ---- contesto la Haruno entrando a la mansión para buscar al par de rubios

Ahora veamos que es esto --- dijo Kenji para si mismo abriendo el pergamino que le dio naruto --- Genial Jutsus Shouton Elemento Cristal, según esto para empesar devo usar estas semillas especiales --- hablo Kenji para si mismo viendo el paquete de semillas, luego saco unas pocas las planto en el suelo y comenzó a practicar los jutsus mas básicos que llevaba el pergamino

"_30 MINUTOS DESPUES"_

Kenji había estado practicando pero no lograba aser bien los jutsus aun asi no se rendía, de pronto llego sai sobre un águila de tinta al lugar donde se encontraba el peliverde

Hey tu eres Kenji? --- pregunto Sai

Si soy yo quien eres tu --- respondió Kenji

Mi nombre es Sai vengo por Satsuki --- contesto el chico palido

Esta adentro enseguida regreso --- hablo el ojivioleta entrando a su mansión

"_DENTRO"_

Satsuki un sujeto llamado sai te espera afuera dice que viene por ti --- dijo Kenji

Ashh por que tenían que enviar a Sai no le hablo mucho --- reprocho Satsuki

Yo pedi que lo enviaran a el, con sus vestias de tinta te puede llevar rápidamente a Konoha y no tendras peligro --- dijo Naruto quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones

De acuerdo supongo que ya me voy asi que adiós naruto-kun,ino-chan y Kenji-kun, ah y de nuevo gracias por salvarme --- se despidió la pelinegra

No te preocupes --- contesto Kenji

Espero que nos volvamos a ver --- dijeron naruto e ino

Tenlo por seguro --- contesto Satsuki saliendo de la mansion

Nosotros nos iremos en 10 minutos solo compraremos unas provisiones y nos vamos --- dijo naruto

Esta bien entonces este es el adiós --- dijo Kenji estrechandole su mano a naruto

Supongo ojala nos veamos de nuevo y practica esos jutsus que te di --- respondió el Uzumaki tomando la mano de Kenji para devovlerle la despedida

Claro que si, la próxima ves que nos veamos los dominare ---- le contesto Kenji

Luego de eso la pareja de ojos azules salió de la mansion y se dirigieron a una tienda a comprar comida luego de eso ambos salieron del paiz del campo de arroz nuevamente en dirección a Kumo

Al paso de un dia ambos estaban ya muy cerca de la aldea oculta entre las nubes

Mira naruto hay están las puertas --- dijo ino señalando unas enormes puertas a unos 80 metros

Asi es nos falta muy poco --- hablo el rubio

"_10 MINUTOS DESPUES"_

Naruto e ino estaban frente a las puertas de Kumo

Naruto-kun estoy muy nerviosa --- le dijo ino antes de que el rubio entraran

No te preocupes ino-chan no pasa nada --- dijo naruto

Pero no conozco a nadie salvo tu y no se como son las cosas en este lugar ---- dijo ino apartándose un poco

Ino-chan se por lo que estas pasando a mi me ocurrió lo mismo cuando llege aquí pero sabes que podras confiar en mi yo nunca te dejare además aquí es muy diferente a Konoha pero es mejor ----- dijo naruto acercándose a donde se encontraba la Yamanaka

Enserio --- pregunto la ojiazul

Asi es --- termino el rubio besando a ino, al terminar la Yamanaka sonrio y dijo --- gracias naruto-kun --- ambos entraron a la aldea se dirigieron directamente a la torre del Raikage,dentro se oyo un toquido – adelante – hablo el raikage

Que tal raikage-sama ---- saludo naruto entrando junto a ino

Naruto me alegra que volvieras ella es la chica de la que me hablaste --- pregunto el raikage

Asi es raikage-sama--- contesto el rubio

Mi nombre es ino yamanaka es un honor conocerlo raikage-sama --- se presento la ojiazul

Mucho gusto ino, por lo que veo Konoha no tuvo problema en que vinieras verdad---- dijo el raikage a lo que ambos rubios asintieron --- muy bien ya que fue traspaso directo tu rango ninja se queda como el que llevabas en el pais del fuego, con el tiempo según mi criterio te podre asender o revajar de rango entendido – pregunto el lider de Kumo

---- no hay problema --- contesto ino --- perfecto naruto ya te comento donde viviras --- volvio a preguntar el raikage a lo que ino contesto con un simple "si" --- muy bien ino ya que eres nueva y no hay equipo al cual asignarte, te asigno a naruto como tu sensei espero que ninguno de los dos tengo algun problema ----- hablo el raikage --- no se preocupe estoy de acuerdo ---- contestaron ambos ojiazules al mismo tiempo, Luego de un poco de charla ino y naruto salieron de la torre

Ahora que naruto-"sensei" --- pregunto ino con un poco de risa en el sensei

Jeje te llevare a un lugar secreto del cuald everas guardar el secreto, ya que solo yo y mi equipo lo conocemos --- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Enserio y como se llama ese lugar --- pregunto ino emocionada

Se llama Kage sen, mi equipo y yo lo bautisamos asi ---- respondio naruto,ambos siguieron corriendo hasta que llgarona dicho lugar

Wuau que grande es --- dijo ino

Asi es hola chicos--- contesto naruto saludando a sus compañeros los cuales estaban entrenando y no habian notado la presencia de la pareja

Naruto-sama --- grito Yunei corriendo a donde estaba este

Naruto que genial que volviste --- dijo Zeon

Vaya al fin regresaste Naruto --- dijo Teiko

Me alegro de voverlos a verlos, oigan ella es Ino yamanaka ---- contesto naruto presentando a la rubia

Si la recuerdo aunque aun no nos aviamos presentado formalmente yo soy Yunei Erde --- se presento la peliroja

Mi nombre es Teiko Senshi --- hablo el pelinegro

Y yo soy Zeon Matsuki --- termino el peliazul, luego de las presentaciones

Y bien en el tiemo que estuve ausente ocurrió algo una batalla o algo asi --- pregunto naruto

Si como lo supiste – pregunto Yunei

Cuando veníamos a Kumo fuimos atacados por madara --- contesto ino

Quien los ataco --- pregunto el rubio

Nos ataco un gran ejercito de ninjas provenientes de Kiri y de Iwa --- dijo Zeon

Los pudimos detener e incluso capturamos a tres peor no quieren hablar --- dijo Teiko

Devo interrogarlos llévenme a donde se encuentran --- dijo naruto

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bien que tal de nuevo disculpen la tardansa espero que les aya agradado nos vemos en la próxima y espero reviews sin ellos no hay conti

**Ninpō ∙ Tsutaeru no jutsu (arte ninja, técnica de transmisión):** Ninjutsu de traslación, en este el usuario tiene la facultad de utilizar su chakra en su propio cuerpo, para de esta forma desmaterializarse y poder atravesar cualquier objeto sólido; una vez hecho esto se puede transmitir a través de este objeto hasta otro lugar recorriendo así grandes distancias en un corto periodo de tiempo (jounin alto)

**Hien**: Ninjutsu que se usa para alargar cuchillas dándoles más poder y fuerza mediante la concentración de chakra. (jounin)

**Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Técnica de Recuperación de Partes Perdidas)**  
Este Jutsu utiliza una parte del cuerpo de un pariente (Generalmente pelo, porque otras partes son difíciles de conseguir) para regenerar una parte del cuerpo destruida o destrozada y grave. Esta técnica requiere mucho tiempo para poder culminar, cuatro ninjas en una posición fija y una amplia habitación. Los ninjas médicos deben ser sustituidos periódicamente por el largo tiempo y la gran cantidad de Chakra que requiere. Esta técnica es vista por primera vez en la serie cuando la misión de rescatar a Sasuke termina, y llegan los Ninjas enviados muy lastimados. Es usada en Neji Hyuga, ya que este tenía una perforación en el estómago y en el pulmón Izquierdo.

**Shouton**— Elemento de cristal

**Chakra Kaifuku (Recuperación de Chakra)**  
El ninja concentra energía curativa basándose en complicadas técnicas médicas y logra restaurar energía en un cuerpo ajeno. No puede utilizarse para restaurar chakra sobre el mismo usuario.


	16. CAP15 Kumo un lugar de muchas cosas

Que tal volvi quiero agradecer a quirvan108, hec-nii-sama y jim anime por ser quienes mas constantemente dejan sus coment sin ellos esta historia no seguiría y bueno sin mas por el momento aquí el capitulo

CAP.15 Kumo un lugar de muchas cosas

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Nos ataco un gran ejercito de ninjas provenientes de Kiri y de Iwa --- dijo Zeon

Los pudimos detener e incluso capturamos a tres peor no quieren hablar --- dijo Teiko

Devo interrogarlos llévenme a donde se encuentran --- dijo naruto

"_AHORA"_

El equipo **Kaminari yūutsu** e ino ivan corriendo hacia la prisión de Kumo,

Naruto-sama como aras que hablen los ninjas --- pregunto Yunei

Jeje tengo algo para acerlo, no se preocupe por eso --- contesto el rubio

Me dan escalofríos cuando dices ese tipo de cosas --- menciono Teiko

Miren al fin llegamos --- dijo Zeon señalando un enorme edificio , al entrar a ese lugar el grupo se dirigió con una chica que parecía ser la guardia, era alta con cabello corto de color gris y ojos amaillos vestia una blusa negra con tirantes y una falda blanca que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y debajo un short color negro

Hey Naoko-chan – saludo naruto para llamar la atecion de la peligris

Que tal naruto-kun que te trae por aquí --- pregunto la chica

Necesito ver a los ninjas de Iwa --- dijo el rubio

Si están en la ultima puerta de la derecha --- termino Naoko señalando un pasillo

Gracias --- hablo naruto llendo asia el pasillo seguido por sus amigos

Conoces a esa chica --- pregunto Teiko

Si bueno ella mmmm…. olvídenlo si la conozco ---- dijo naruto con un poco de nerviosismo

que habitación --- pregunto Zeon

La ultima a la derecha… esa---- contesto ino señalando una puerta, al entrar pudieron ver a ninjas con bandas de Kiri y uniformes de anbus, --- ya les digimos que no ablaremos --- dijo el primer anbu de kiri al momento que vio que el grupo de naruto entro a la habitación --- eso creen --- pregunto Teiko ---- si no hay forma de que hablemos ---- contesto el tercer anbu de kiri

Les dare hasta 3 para que hablen o se arrepentirán ---- dijo naruto

No nos asustas --- dijo el segundo "1" conto naruto

"2"

Jajaja sigue contando no cambiara nada --- dijo el primero

3… se los adverti **Sekai kitsune no kami ( Mundo del dios zorro)** ---- termino naruto asiendo unos sellos al terminar los 3 ninjas de kiri se encontraban en un lugar cubierto por oscuridad,segundos después frente a ellos apareció el Kyubi con una sonrisa macabra ----** jaja me alegra que no hablaran ahora me divertiré jaja **---- dijo el Kyubi lansandose contra los ninjas, los ataco ferosmente sin que ellos pudieran defenderse los torturo y descuartiso orriblemente, pero todo eso era solo un genjutsus a pesar de que el dolor que sentían era muy real, al paso de 20 minutos de sufrimiento naruto los libero del genjutsu ---- ya hablaran --- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

No… nos aras..hablar --- dijo el primero muy palido y adolorido pero no se notaba gracias a su mascara anbu

Asi…es --- dijo el tercero en el mismo estado

AAAAHH De acuerdo AKATSUKI ellos gobernaron las 3 aldeas y tratan de conquistar el mundo ninja aparte de que quieren capturar a los 3 ultimos Jinchuriki que hay pero no lo vuelvas a aser!!!!!! ------ dijo en grito el segundo

Traidor --- dijeron los otros 2 anbus de Kiri, quienes después apuñalaron al segundo ninja ---- jejeje era lo que necesitaba ---- hablo naruto para que luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los otros 2 ninjas de kiri tuvieran cortada la gargata y naruto tuviese en su mano una kunai con de sangre

Eso fue efectivo ---- dijo Teiko sin mostrar ningún sentimiento

Ahora que aremos ---- pregunto ino

No lo se debemos planear algo akatsuki y 3 aldeas juntas contra nosotros eso es mucho ---- dijo Yunei

Sonara algo triyado pero debemos conseguir todo el apoyo y poder que podamos obtener ---- dijo naruto de forma seria

Es verdad --- dijo zeon de foma pensativa ---- mmm tengo una idea vamos a kage sen y les dare algo --- continuo saliendo rápidamente de hay seguido por los demás

"_KAGE SEN"_

Que nos querías mostrar --- pregunto Yunei

Esto --- contesto Zeon sacando 1 enorme pergamino

Que es eso ---pregunto ino

Un contrato de convocación --- dijeron naruto y Zeon al unisono

Vaya naruto veo que conoces estos pergaminos --- dijo Zeon

Asi es, de que es el contrato --- pregunto el rubio

Es el contrato con las aves, se que no suena emocionante pero es muy útil --- dijo Zeon

Estas seguro --- pregunto Teiko

Si no se preocupen yo ya lo firme y soy el guardian del contrato no hay problema --- termino el peliazul, asi que Yunei y Teiko firmaron el contrato ---- Ino, naruto ustedes no lo quieren firman --- pregunto el peliazul --- no gracias Zeon yo no quiero --- dijo ino

Digo lo mismo Zeo gracias pero no hay problema ---- dijo naruto

Ya veo, de acuerdo ahora descansemos --- hablo Zeon recostándose en el suelo

De acuerdo --- contesto Teiko asiendo lo mismo, luego seguido por Naruto

Hey Yunei-chan puedo hablar conrigo --- dijo Ino indicándole a la peliroja que se acercara

Que sucede ino-chan – pregunto la chica ojiverde

Bueno me gustaría ir a comprar ropa nueva ahora que soy parte de esta aldea y como eres la única chica de aquí supongo que tu sabes donde hay buenas tiendas no ? – pregunto ino

Claro que si te jeje ven te llevare a las mejores tiendas de ropa que hay --- dijo yunei con una sonrisa

De acuerdo ---- termino ino y asi ambas chicas se fueron del lugar

Naruto-sama devemos pensar en como enfrentaremos la guerra que se nos avecina --- dijo Teiko

Porque esperaste hasta este momento para preguntarlo --- pregunto Zeon

Es lógico el no quería que las chicas se preocuparan por esto --- contesto naruto

Asi es pero no sabemos que aremos --- dijo Zeon

Descansemos por hoy y mañana lo planeamos hecho --- dijo naruto

Hecho ---contestaron Teiko y Zeon

"_4 HORAS DESPUES"_

Yunei e Ino anduvieron comprando grandes cantidades de ropa a parecer se llevaban muy bien , ambas estaban en las calles de Kumo y llevaban muchas bolsas cargando --- wuau que increíble tienda tenia mucho de donde escojer --- dijo ino

Asi es por eso voy hay, apropósito donde dejaras todo esto ---- pregunto Yunei

Ahh es verdad el raikage me dijo que viviría con naruto-kun pero no se ni donde esta su casa --- dijo ino un poco roja de la verguensa

No hay problema su casa esta cerca y yo se donde guarda la llame por si se queda afuera ---- dijo yunei empesando a correr indicándole a ino que la siguiera, las dos chicas corrieron poco ya que la casa del Uzumaki se encontraba a solo unas cuantas calles del lugar en el que ellas se encontraban

Vaya esta casa es muchísimo mas grande que el viejo departamento de naruto --- dijo ino

Si es bastante grande ven entremos para acomodar tus cosas --- dijo Yunei abriendo la puerta con una patada

No dijiste que sabias donde estaba la llave --- dijo ino 

Pues no, pero haci es mas fácil jeje --- contesto Yunei con una risa infantil, luego de eso la rubia y la peliroja entraron a la casa,acomodaron toda la ropa en una de las 2 habitaciones disponibles que había, al acabar --- hey yunei-chan ya acomodamos todo creo que deberíamos regresar con los chicos no ?---pregunto la yamanaka

Es verdad aunque no creo que hayan notado que nos fuimos ---- dijo Yunei

Quisas, tu sabes porque naruto-kun se opuso nervioso al preguntarle sobre si conocía a la chica guardia de la prisión --- pregunto ino

Ah decir verdad no, pero te dire algo cuando naruto-sama llego aquí era y hasta la fecha es uno de los chicos mas deceados, asi que no me sorprendería que ella le hubiese pedido una cita o que algo mas "fuerte" haya pasado entre los 2 ---- dijo Yunei, por lo dicho ino quedo muy pensativa y solo se limito a salir del lugar junto a la pelirja y dirigirse a Kage Sen, Al llegar vieron que Teiko y Zeon se encontraban dormidos pero no veian al uzumaki por ningún lado --- donde esta naruto – pregunto la peliroja

no lo se --- respondió ino algo preocupada

aquí estoy ---- hablo el rubio mientras llegando al lugar

donde te avias metido --- pregunto la yamanaka

fui con el raikage para avisalre la información que le sacamos a los ninjas y ustedes a donde fueron ---- pregunto el namikaze

ya veo, nostras fuimos a comprar ropa ---- dijo Yunei

y donde la dejaron --- pregunto naruto

bueno yunei-chan me llevo a tu casa y la acomodamos en una de las 2 habitaciones libres --- respondió la yamanaka

por dios yunei-chan dime que abriste la puerta como debe ser --- dijo naruto

jeje no tire la puerta de una patada ya sabes que asi abro ---- conesto la ojiverde con una mano en su nuca

okey eso luego lo arreglo – termino el Namikaze

"_1 SEMANA DESPUES"_

El Raikage enterado de la situación mando a fortalecer los entrenamientos, Killerbee les enseñaba todo lo que podía a su equipo **Kaminari yūutsu** , naruto asia lo mismo con ino, mientras en la vida social de todos Yunei e Ino ya eran casi las mejores amigas, la pareja de rubios ya era conocida en todo Kumo e Ino ya se llevaba muy bien con muchos chicos y pocas chicas ya que algunas le tenían selos por ser la novia de Naruto

"_4:35 am"_

Ambos rubios se encontraban terminando el desayuno en la cocina de la casa del Uzumaki,

Hay por que desayunamos tan temprano --- pregunto naruto

Killerbee-san dijo que debemos estar en la torre del raikage a las 5:00 am y tu querías desayunar antes --- respondio ino

Si pero no quería despetartan temprano --- reprocho naruto

Cambiando de tema por que te pusiste tan nervioso con la chica de la prisión --- pregunto ino con un tono serio

Quien naoko-chan --- pregunto el rubio

Si ella responde --- dijo la ojiazul

No te enojes veras, un año después de que llege aquí conoci a naoko-chan ella trataba de conquistarme pero para mi ella solo era mi amiga siempre trato de que yo me fijara en ella sin embargo un dia me invito a salir y bueno acepte luego fuimos novios por casi un año hasta que se tubo que ir de misión durante 3 años, dejamos de vernos y decidimos terminar por que asi no funcionaria cuando ella regreso dijo que lucharía por mi y haría lo que fuera por verme feliz desde entonces se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga pero solo eso ---- termino el rubio esperando que ino no se enojara

De acuerdo te creo --- dijo ino levantándose y dirigiéndose al lugar de naruto

Enserio ---pregunto el uzumaki

Si solo por que eres mi **ojiso** ---- dijo ino besando a naruto

Al separase se dirigieron rápidamente a la torre del raikage pero para su sorpresa encontraron ……

"_CONTINUARA"_

bien pues termine este cap devo decir que me tarde por que hubo varias cosas que me impedían ponérmelo a escribir pero bueno nos vemos la próxima espero reviews recuerden que sin ellos no hay conti jejeje

**Kaminari yūutsu**---- relampago sombrio

**Sekai kitsune no kami ( Mundo del dios zorro)**:

Genjutsu de Rango SS, con esto Naruto mete a sus oponente en un mundo de oscuridad,unos momentos después aparece el gran Kyubi quien ataca y descuartisa a los que están dentro del genjutsu lenta y dolorosamente, a pesar de ser una ilusión el dolor es inmesamente real,y no se puede salir, amenos que el usuario lo desee

**Ojiso – Príncipe**


	17. CAP16 Estresante

Que onda disculpen la tardansa mi pc se jodio y se me borro el cap 16 y ps lo tuve que volver a escribir

CAP.16 Estresante

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

De acuerdo te creo --- dijo ino levantándose y dirigiéndose al lugar de naruto

Enserio ---pregunto el uzumaki

Si solo por que eres mi **ojiso** ---- dijo ino besando a naruto

Al separase se dirigieron rápidamente a la torre del raikage pero para su sorpresa encontraron ……

"_AHORA"_

Encontraron a sakura, temari, shikamaru, y kakashi, lo cual sorprendió a la pareja de rubios al igual que a los provenientes de konoha, en sierto modo por la nueva vestimenta de la yamanaka ( un pantalón azul obscuro de mescliya, una blusa rosa palido manga corta, debajo otra pero color negro, una gorra que convinaba con el pantalón y en su muñeca derecha la banda de kumo) " imagen -- .com/album/D20061129/242204__normal_blonde_H235129_ -----"

Nos llamo raikage-sama ---- dijo naruto en tono serio viendo que el mencionado les entregaba unos juegos de llaves a los de konoha

Asi es naruto veras mande trater un grupo de konoha para que nos ayude en un plan para la guerra que se nos aproxima --- contesto el raikage

Entiendo pero que tiene que ver conmigo – pregunto el uzumaki

Por tu pasado en konoha, no quería que intentaras matarlos si los veias en la calle a algún lugar por eso te aviso antes --- dijo el raikage

No se preocupe raikage-sama naruto ya dejo eso en el pasado --- dijo ino

Eso espero – termino el líder del país del rayo

No se preocupe raikkage, hey ino-chan yo me voy te quedas o vienes conmigo – pregunto naruto en tono alegre

No te preocupes naruto-kun quiero dar un paseo y luego te alcanso --- dijo ino para que luego el rubio se fuera

Bien eso es todo pueden retirarse --- termino el raikage y asi todos salieron de su oficina

"_FUERA"_

Desde que naruto salió sintió que alguien lo iva siguiendo asi que decidió desviarse de su camino

Hey Hatake sentí tu presencia desde que Sali que es lo que quieres --- pregunto naruto

Lo siento naruto esque quería ver a donde ivas --- dijo kakashi saliendo de entre unos arboles

Eso no te incumbe – respondió fríamente el uzumaki

Vaya que te ocurrió para que cambiaras asi --- pregunto el peligris

Ya se lo dije a ero-sennin --- dijo naruto

Si me lo conto pero aun asi no creo que sea suficiente --- dijo kakashi

Jaja siempre te fijas en los pequeños detalles ehh jaja , pues tienes razón luego de que me exiliaron me quede cerca de konoha para ver si me intentaban buscar y ais despedirme, cual fue mi sorpresa no les importo ……. pero que mas da alfin y alcabo ya paso y ahora soy feliz, que ubieses echo tu hatake en ese tiempo estabas de mision ----- pregunto el rubio

Vaya no crei que te isieran eso, pero ni yo se que es lo que ubiera hecho --- termino kakashi y ambos chocaron sus puños como si fuesen amigos de siempre

Me tengo que ir hatake --- dijo naruto y siguió su camino

"_TORRE RAIKAGE"_

Sakura,shikamaru,ino y temari ya estaban fuera de la oficina del líder del país del rayo

Hey ino que te paso acaso ya no saludas --- dijo shikamaru

Jaja claro que si --- dijo ino acercándose al manipulador de sombras

Que te dio por ese atuendo --- pregunto temari

No lo se supongo que quería una nueva imagen ---- dijo la yamanaka

Te que da muy bien --- dij temari, en eso shikamari estaba apunto de encender uno de sus cigarros hasta que ino se lo quito de un manotazo --- que te pasa shikamaru tan temprano y ya vas a fumar que mal gusto---- dijo ino

Podría decir lo mismo --- dijo sakura quien hasta el momento se había quedado callada

De que hablas --- pregunto ino

Ps de que mas hablo de naruto-baka como es posible que el sea tu novio --- dijo sakura con un sierto tono de repudio

Ja con que es eso, tedire algo agradesco que siempre hayas rechazado a naruto ya que sin eso no estaría junto a el --- dijo ino

Claro que lo rechaze es un baka ----- contesto la haruno

No fue por eso tu nunca te as fijado en alguien que no sea sasuke a pesar de que el nunca se fijara en ti, shikamaru,temari me dio gusto hablar con ustedes nos vemos luego --- dijo la yamanaka para luego irse del lugarmomentos después se fue

Haaaaayyy oyeron lo que me dijo – pregunto sakura muy irritada

Si y tiene razón nunca te as fijado en alguien que no sea sasuke --- dijo shikamaru en su tono habitual de flojera

No tengo porque oir esto --- grito sakura para después irse corriendo,al salir iva tan furiosa que no se fijo en sus alrededores, mal hecho ya que varios sujetos la rodearon de pronto

Hey presiosa no es un poco temprano para andar tan sola --- dijo uno de ellos, la haruno estaba tan molesta que lo derribo de un golpe --- oye no te enojes solo nos queremos divertir --- dijo otro al momento que los demás sujetaban las extremidades de sakura y este le acariciaba la pierna

Es mejor que la dejen empas --- dijo teiko quien se encontraba sobre un tejado

no te metas **Raiton: Tsuya Akeru (Destello del Amanecer)** --- dijo uno de los maleantes creando un enorme destello el cual aprovecho para escapar con sus compañeos y con sakura

que patético Raiton**: Kendenki (Espada Eléctrica) ---** dijo teiko quien pareció enfrente de los ninjas creando su espada de trueno para de un momento a otro acabar con ellos

te encuentras bien --– pregunto teiko acercándose a la haruno

si gracias hay como es posible que haya criminales hh tan tempranas horas --- dijo sakura en tono de desagrado

jej bueno supongo que solo cuando hay una chica linda como tu --- conesto teiko en un tono de lo mas natural, lo cual hizo que el sakura se calmara un poco pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojara

bien devo ir a otro lado nos vemos --- se despidió el pelinegro y comenso a saltar por los techos

"_EN UNA MONTAÑA EN LAS AFUERAS DE KUMO"_

Iva teiko saltando por las ramas en dirección a la punta de la montaña en la que se encontraba le faltaba poco para llegar y ya podía distinguir dos siluetas desde ese lugar

Hey chicos lamento la tardanza tuve una pequeña interrupción --- se disculpo teiko

Para que ponemos una hora si van a llegar tarde --- hablo Zeon que era uno de las dos siluetas

Tranquilo almenos ya esta aquí --- dijo naruto quien era la otra silueta que se veía

Si y ya las tienes – pregunto Zeon

No uno de mis clones las traerá pronto – dijo el rubio y efectivamente un clon suyo se dirigía asia ellos en ese momento

Ya llegue uvo una interrupción --- dijo el clon

Que sucedió – dijo al momento que su clon le dava 3 bandas de kiri

Jeje descúbrelo por ti --- dijo el clon y desapareció en un puff, segunjdos después el rostro de naruto se volvió completamente rojo

Que sucedió – pregunto teiko

Naa..na…naoko – alcanso a decir el rubio

"_FLASHBACK" (aquí no referiremos aveces como naruto pero es el clon)_

El clon de naruto se estab escabullendo en la prisión directo al cuarto donde murieron los ninjas invasores que interrogaron para tomar sus bandas en el momento que las localiso las tomo lo mas rápido que pudo pero antes de que pudiera salir alguien entro

Naruto-kun que ases aqui ---- pregunto naoko quien estaba entrando a la habitacion

Eh vine por algo – dijo el clon del rubio

Por las bandas, si quieres llévatelas ya no son necesarias --- dijo naoko acercándose a naruto

De acuerdo, --- dijo el ojiazul un poco nervioso ya que la peligris se acercaba mas y mas a el

Que ases – pregunto naruto

Vamos naruto solo una ves mas --- dijo la chica acercándose al rostro del mencionado

No naoko-chan, sabes que tengo a alguien mas --- dijo el rubio

La chica rubia verdad – pregunto naruto en un tono triste

Asi es – contesto el ojiazul

Ella te ase feliz – volvió a preguntar la peligris en el mismo tono

Si --- se limito a contestar el rubio

De acuerdo no me interpondré, solo recuerda esto are lo que sea para que estes feliz no importa si es con alguien mas – dijo naoko sin cambiar de tono, luego le dio a naruto un beso en la mejilla y salió de hay

"_FIN DEL FLASH BACK"_

Vaya ojala ino no se entere --- dijo zeon

Muy cierto apropósito para que las bandas – pregunto teiko

Kyubi dice que no los dira cuando sea el momento hasta entonces guárdenlas y que nadie lo sepa --- dijo naruto dándole a cada uno una de las bandas

Entendido – dijeron al unisono,luego de eso cada quien tomo su rumbo

Naruto regreso directamente a su hogar pero antes de llegar sintió la presencia de ino y la de alguien mas pero la segunda era demasiado devil así que decidió ir a donde se encontraba esta, al llegar pudo ver que ino llevba cargando a una yunei en mal estado

Ino-chan que sucedió – pregunto el rubio

No lo se supuse que yunei estaría en el campo de entrenamiento pero cuando llegue estaba así,--- dijo ino

Llevemosla lo mas pronto al hospital --- dijo naruto mientras observaba unas marcas en el cuerpo de la peliroja a lo que ino asintió

Mira esas marcas son de explosiones --- continuo naruto

Si es verdad quien crees que la haya atacado – pregunto ino

Tengo una idea pero mejor esperemos a que se recupere --- dijo naruto

"_20 MINUTOS DESPUES"_

Ya abian internado a yunei al hospital solo estaban esperando noticias suyas, mientras naruto creo 3 clones

Aaa quiero que tu traigas a Teiko, tu a Shikamaru y tu a Temari ---- ordeno naruto y al instante sus clones obedecieron

Para que los mandas llamar – pregunto ino

Ya veras --- dijo el rubio en tono serio

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bueno acabe el cap lamento la tardanza esque ps ya dije mi pc se jodio pero bueno nos leemos luego espero sus reviews

Raiton: Tsuya Akeru (Destello del Amanecer)  
El usuario concentra chakra eléctrico en todos los puntos de su cuerpo, y cuando lo suelta, provoca un cegador destello que daña a cualquier enemigo en unos metros a la redonda y lo ciega momentáneamente.

Raiton: Kendenki (Espada Eléctrica)  
El ninja concentra chakra de naturaleza rayo en la mano, y crea con ello una espada eléctrica muy peligrosa. La espada puede cortar casi cualquier cosa, siendo un arma temible, mejor que cualquier arma física.


	18. CAP17 Akatsuki esta de moda

Bien que tal leectores lamento la tardanza tengo 3 buenas noticias una ya compre mi disco duro 2 gracias a eso ya podre escribir los cap igual que antes y tres ya esta este nuevo capitulo XDXDXDDXD antes de que se me olvide la imagen de ka nueva vestimenta de ino esta en mi perfil sin mas que decir

CAP.17 Akatsuki esta de moda

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

"_20 MINUTOS DESPUES"_

Ya abian internado a yunei al hospital solo estaban esperando noticias suyas, mientras naruto creo 3 clones

Aaa quiero que tu traigas a Teiko, tu a Shikamaru y tu a Temari ---- ordeno naruto y al instante sus clones obedecieron

Para que los mandas llamar – pregunto ino

Ya veras --- dijo el rubio en tono serio

"_AHORA"_

Los clones no tardaron mucho en llegar con los encargados ---- que sucede – pregunto temari

Una de los miembros de mi equipo fue atacada sospecho que lo iso akatsuki, necesito que ustedes 3 comiensen a hacer los planes para defender las aldeas en la guerra que se aproxima --- explico naruto

Entiendo pero por que nosotros naruto-sama --- pregunto teiko

Porque tu eres el mejor planeador de kumo shikamaru es el mejor de konoha y temari es muy inteligente y conoce toda suna – respondió el ojiazul dándoles unos mapas de dichos lugares

Que problemático pero lo haremos --- dio el nara con su tono avital de flojera a lo que temari y teiko asintieron

Tu que aras naruto-kun --- pregunto ino

Devo arreglar un asunto **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación****) **---- dijo el naruto mordiendo uno de sus dedos para luego crear unos sellos e inocar a un lobo azul oscuro con el pelaje erisado ojos amarillos y en su cuerpo se podia ver que había pequeñas descargas eléctricas lo recorrían – Skoll amigo --- dijo naruto con una sonrisa acarisiado al lobo – necesito que busques a ya sabes quien y le entreges esto --- dijo el rubio colocando en la boca del lobo un pequeño pergamino negro, la invocación casi al insatante desapareció, nadie a excepción del rubio supo que había pasado

Que rayos fue eso – pregunto shikamaru sorprendido

Solo una de mis invocaciones --- dijo naruto

Pero que no tu invocabas sapos --- dijo ino en el mismo estado que shikamaru

Asi es solo que luego de irme de konoha cancele mi contrato con ellos y ase algún tiempo obtuve un nuevo contrato --- dijo naruto como si nada

Nunca nos lo habías dicho --- dijo teiko

Si lo se no quería que supieran es solo para situaciones especiales --- dijo el ojiazul

Ya veo --- contesto el pelinegro de kumo y continuo con lo que estaba asiendo

"_CON SKOLL(EL LOBO )"_

Acababa de llegar a una enorme caverna dentro de una montaña todo era oscuro pero este alumbraba con pequeños rayos de electricidad

Vaya skoll tiempo sin verte --- dijo una voz dentro del lugar,

Asi es naruto-sama ya domina el pergamino que le diste ---- dijo el lobo soltando el pergamino

Que es lo que traes --- pregunto la voz

Un pergamino que te manda naruto-sama --- contesto el lobo eléctrico

Mmm ya veo la ultima vez que lo vi fue ase unos años, bien deja el pergamino puedes irte --- termino de decir la voz y el lobo desapareció tan rápido como llego

"_1:20 AM"_

Naruto se encontraba entrenando solo , en una pradera con una laguna muy vella y había luna llena , el iba a ese lugar todos los días que podía a la 1 de la mañana

**Chico que planeas aser – pregunto el kyubi dentro de la mente del rubio**

No lo se pero talvez el pueda ayudarme --- contesto el ojiazul

**Pues no veo como pero ojala tengas razón solo as logrado dominar el poder de 6 de mis colas necesitamos el poder de las 8 por que si liberas las nueve dominare tu cuerpo y moriras**--- **dijo el kyubi**

Lo se, por eso hago esto además … --- dijo el rubio por que no pudo terminar ya que 6 sujetos llegaron a donde estaba el

Veo que dominas el contrato que te di que necesitas ----pregunto Pein con semblante serio

Realmente ni yo lo se tu sabes acerca de la guerra que se aproxima necesito tu ayuda no creo poder derrotar a madara yo solo --- dijo el uzumaki

Veo lo que dices pero durante este tiempo me eh puesto a pensar en lo que sucedió la ultima ves que nos vimos y eh tomado una decisión --- dijo el pelinaranja

De que se trata --- pregunto naruto sin entender

Devolveré la vida a todos los que he matado ---- contesto el portador del rinnegan

QQQUUUEEE!!!! ---- grito naruto al saber que la única esperanza que tenia de vencer a madara fuese a desaparecer

Si como lo oiste sígueme --- dijo el pain ifierno comensando a correr con el resto de sus cuerpos, el namikaze los siguió hasta la cueva a donde había ido Skoll donde se encontraba konan

Que rayos asemos aquí --- pregunto naruto

Lo que are será devolverles el alma a los que he matado y te dare algo antes de irme ---- dijo el cuerpo de pain dios mientras los otros 5 junto con konan sacaban el cuerpo de nagato que se encontraba en la maquina

Konan escuchaste lo que dijo – pregunto naruto

Asi es pero no hay forma de aserlo cambiar de opinión --- djo konan con unas cuantas lagrimas

Debe aver algún modo --- insistió el rubio

Quisiera que fuese asi pero no podemos naruto tu nos as ayudad mucho a nosotros 2 y te logradesemos por eso ara esto --- dijo la peliazul

Que aras --- pregunto el ojiazul

**Atarashii Ketsueki Kanmon (Nueva barrera de sangre) ** --- dijeron los 6 cuerpos de pain tocando la cabeza de naruto segundos después hubo un enorme desteyo al apagarse este los cuerpos se alejaron y naruo tuvo un orrible dolor de cabeza

QUE SUCEDE --- GRITO NARUTO

Te he pasado mi rinnegan pero es un poco diferente ahora lo podras activar y desactivar no podras tener mas cuerpos como yo pero conoceras todos los jutsus y los podras aser y dominaras todos los elementos además este apartir de ahora lo podras traspasar como barrera de sangre a tus hijos y ellos a los suyos y asi ---- dijo nagato, el uzumaki seguía tirado en el piso por el dolor lo que causo que no se diera cuenta que los 6 cuerpos se desintegraron y había aparecido un enorme monstruo ---- me agrado conocerte naruto, konan siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga porfavor destruyan la cueva antes de irte --- dijo el ex portador del rinegan asiendo que la peliazul llarara , para que después el monstruo abriera su boca y salieran varias almas al terminar de hacer esto nagato murió

**Chico acabas de obtener el poder de un dios --- dijo kyubi**

Lo se pero por desgracia mi esperanza desapareció --- dijo naruto

**Vamos deves de alegrarte lo ayudaste a reflexionar y tienez el gran poder del rinnegan si dominas mis 8 colas y el poder de este kekegenkai seras imparable ---- dijo el nueve colas**

Konan sal de aquí derribare la cueva te vere luego --- dijo el ojiazul

De acuerdo --- respondió la akatsuki para desaparecer

**Chico deveras superar esto --- dijo el kyubi**

Hay quisiera que fuera tan fácil pero debemos irnos antes de que alguien se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia **Hyouton: Rei Chitto no Jutsu (jutsu del cero absoluto) ----**dijo el jinchuriki concentrando chakra en el aire provocando que la temperatura bajara,al terminar toco la cabeza brazos piernas y pecho de nagato para congelarlo al terminar ----- **Doton: Tsuchi Jishin (Terremoto sísmico) --- **continuo mandando chakra a su uño para golpear el piso y escargarlo creando un terremoto dentro de la cueva casi al instante --- **Ninpō ∙ Tsutaeru no jutsu (arte ninja, técnica de transmisión)** --- hablo el rubio para que al momento que le caian las rocas el desapareciera y al siguiente apareciera en su habitación

**Vaya chico deves estar cansado no dormiste --- dijo kyubi**

Aaa es verdad pero dormiré un rato es mi dia libre y alarato ire al hospital a ver como esta Yunei –chan --- dijo naruto con un bozteso

"_5:00 PM HOSPITAL"_

Naruto e Ino acababan de llegar al hospital y esperaban a ver a algún ninja medico desocupado para preguntar por su amiga

Disculpe cual es el estado de Yunei Erde --- le pregunto el rubio a una enfermera

Veamos según mi registro esta enbuen estado tenia algunas eridas internas debido a poderosas explosiones y le habían inyectado un veneno poco potente el cual ya fue removido fuera de esto ya se encuentra bien pero estará inconsiente por lo menos 24 horas mas --- contesto la enfermera y siguio su camino

Que bien al menos asi estaremos tranquilos en esa parte --- dijo ino

Ufff si me alegra que ya este bien pero eso confirma mis sospechas ---- se dijo naruto a si mismo con un tono muy serio saliendo del lugar

Si yo tenia las mismas sospechas --- dijo zeon apareciendo al lado del namikaze

Si akatsuki se ha empesado a mover sasori y deidara siguen juntos como siempre lo mas seguro es que itachi y kisame igual --- dijo naruto

Es lo mas probable --- dijo teiko quien venia en sentido contrario al de naruto y zeon pero luego fue caminando a lado de ellos

Ya terminaron los planes --- pregunto ino

En realidad solo el 50 % ya emos visto los lugares mas deviles de cada aldea pondremos ejércitos en esos lugares, también en las puertas de cada aldea y los que sobren estarán en el centro de las aldeas esperando a que se les den ordenes, los ninjas médicos se resguardaran en las torres de los kages y los habitantes serán traspasdos a algún lugar en la frontera de suna el problema son los akatsuki cada uno de ellos es demasiado poderoso sobretodo Pain y madara --- explico el pelinegro

No te preocupes por pain a el dejalo fuera de todo esto yo me encargare de madara --- dijo naruto

Teiko: a que te refieres con que lo deje fuera

Naruto: asme caso olvidate de el

Teiko: pero….

Naruto: solo hazme caso

De acuerdo aun asi que aremos con los otros 8 --- pregunto Teiko

Yo me encargare de deidara --- dijo Zeon

Bien y yo de sasori --- dijo teiko

Que hay de los de mas --- pregunto naruto

Creo que Yunei-chan podrá contra zetsu --- dijo Zeon

Yo le ayudare a Yunei --- hablo ino

Mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de itachi y Kisame ---- hablo killerbee saliendo de un restaurante

Seguro – pregunto ino

Si no hay problema --- dijo el jinchuriki de 8 colas

Faltan hidan kakusu y Konan --- dijo Zeon

Yo detendré a Kakuzu --- dijo Konan quien apareció de repente frente al equipo **kaminari yūutsu**

Que rayos ases aquí traidora --- pregunto Zeon colocándose en pase defenseiva igual que killerbee Teiko e Ino

Vaya enano as crecido eh pero tranquilos vengo a hablar con naruto---- dijo konan

La conoces – pregunto el rubio

Si ella es mi ….. mi hermana nunca la perdone después de que se unió a akatsuki --- respondió el peliazul asiendo que los presentes se sorprendieran por la confecion

Asi es pero sabes por que lo ise --- dijo konan

Eso lo podrán discutr luego que sucede konan – pregunto el rubio

Los ayudare en esta batalla --- respondió la peliazul

Esta mintiendo es una akatsuki --- dijo Teiko

Ya no renuncie ya no tengo motivos para estar con ellos --- dijo la ahora ex-akatsuki

Eso es mentira – dijo killerbee

Dice la verdad --- interrumpió naruto

Como lo sabes –pregunto Teiko

Es una larga historia podemos confiar en ella ---- dijo naruto

No me convence pero si tu lo dices aremos caso --- dijo Ino alo que zeon killerbee y teiko asintieron

Pero aun asi faltaría Hidan --- dijo Naruto

Gaara lo puede aser --- interrumpió Temari que venia junto a shikamaru y al parecer habían eschado la conversación desde el momento en el que llego la peliazul

Crees que acepte --- pregunto naruto

Que problemático, no te preocupes estábamos por partir a suna y Konoha para informar de los planes --- dijo Shikamaru

Bien entonces esta listo --- dijo Konan

Asi es, tendremos que practicar todos para conocer nuestras técnicas y poder ver como convinarlas o aprender nuevas --- menciono Naruto

Me parece bien --- dijo Konan

Cuando – pregunto Zeon

Veámonos en dos horas en el campo de entrenamiento numero 10 --- organizo naruto

Excelente entonces nosotros nos vamos y le diremos a gaara que venga lo mas pronto posible --- se despidió temari y tanto ella como el nara se fueron saltando por los tejados en dirección a la puerta principal de kumo, momentos después teiko se fue al igual que killerbee,

Zeon debemos hablar --- dijo konan

Que quieres – pregunto molesto el hermano de la ex-akatsuki

En privado nos vemos luego --- dijo la peliazul y se fue junto a Zeon

Bien ino-chan nos quedamos solo tu y yo te invito a comer algo --- dijo naruto

Claro naruto-kun --- dijo la yamanaka

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bueno ese fue el final del capitulo ojala lo hayan disfrutado y espero reviews recuerden sin ellos no hay continuacion

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación):**  
Después de firmar un contrato con la sangre del invocador, le permite al usuario invocar a un animal para que le ayude en la batalla. (rango chunin)(si es genin no se invoca gran cosa...)(todos pueden usarlo)

Nombre: Skoll

Imagen: .com/wp-content/uploads/spirit_beast_

Habilidades: Controla el rayo y el hielo a voluntad no le afecta el viento ni el fuego puede viajar a la velocidad de la luz

Elementos: Rayo y Hielo

**Atarashii Ketsueki Kanmon (Nueva barrera de sangre):**

Jutsus con el cual el miembro de algún clan con kekegenkai puede traspasar su barrera de sangre a algún otro usuario que elija

**Hyouton: Rei Chitto no Jutsu (jutsu del cero absoluto):**  
Consiste en concentrar una gran cantidad de chackra y aire helado en las manos hasta llevarlo a la temperatura de 0 absoluto, que permite congelar cualquier cosa con solo tocarlo. Se usa para congelar los miembros del oponente, ya sea brazos o piernas, y así inmovilizarlo. Para que surta efecto se debe tocar con cualquiera de las manos al miembro

**Doton: Tsuchi Jishin (Terremoto sísmico):**  
El ninja concentra chakra en su puño y lo descarga mientras golpea el suelo, partiéndolo por la fuerza del golpe y provocando con ello un terremoto canalizado, dañando a su enemigo.

**Ninpō ∙ Tsutaeru no jutsu (arte ninja, técnica de transmisión):**

Ninjutsu de traslación, en este el usuario tiene la facultad de utilizar su chakra en su propio cuerpo, para de esta forma desmaterializarse y poder atravesar cualquier objeto sólido; una vez hecho esto se puede transmitir a través de este objeto hasta otro lugar recorriendo así grandes distancias en un corto periodo de tiempo (jounin alto)

**kaminari yūutsu**---- relampago sombrio


	19. CAP18 No solo hay batallas

Que tal no había hecho continuación al fic debido a que nadie dejo review pero gracias a hecc-nii-sama continue eso asi que agradescanle XDXDXD en este cap no habrá lemon no insistan ok

CAP.18 No solo hay batallas

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Excelente entonces nosotros nos vamos y le diremos a gaara que venga lo mas pronto posible --- se despidió temari y tanto ella como el nara se fueron saltando por los tejados en dirección a la puerta principal de kumo, momentos después teiko se fue al igual que killerbee,

Zeon debemos hablar --- dijo konan

Que quieres – pregunto molesto el hermano de la ex-akatsuki

En privado nos vemos luego --- dijo la peliazul y se fue junto a Zeon

Bien ino-chan nos quedamos solo tu y yo te invito a comer algo --- dijo naruto

Claro naruto-kun --- dijo la yamanaka

"_AHORA"_

Zeon y Konan hivan caminando por las calles de kumo los habitantes veian con desconfianza a la peliazul sin embargo ella no le prestaba atención

De que me querías hablar --- pregunto Zeon con un tono de enojo

Eh dejado de ser akatsuki, no me deverias hablar asi --- dijo konan

Lo se pero eso no quita lo que isiste mientras estavas con ellos --- dijo zeon

Creeme que tengo presente eso,pero lo remediare de algún modo – respondió la peliazul

Ahora por que no mejor me cuentas lo que has hecho desde que nos dejamos de ver --- continuo konan

Que quieres que te diga solo eh hecho mi vida y ya --- respondió el peliazul

Hey calmado hermanito --- dijo konan con una pequeña risa

Dejamos de ser hermanos cuando te fuiste con el --- termino Zeon en tono enojado apartándose de su hermana, quien solo miro como se iva

Genial sigue molesto pero no lo culpo creo que primero me devo desacer de esa ropa --- se dijo asi misma la ex – akatsuki caminando a lado contrario al que iva Zeon

"_CON TEIKO"_

El estaba recostado en el césped de un parque mirando al cielo (muy parecido a shikamaru no?)

Aquí era a donde tenias que venir en la mañana --- dijo una voz acercándose al pelinegro

Eeehh a eres tu , no tenia que ir a otro lado pero quize venir a descansar --- dijo teiko reconociendo que era sakura a pesar de que no se habían presentado

Y que estas asiendo aquí --- continuo el pelinegro

Solo paseava los 2 chicos con los que vine ya se han ido ah informar sobre los planes de batalla y mi sensei nos es lo que digamos muy sociable ---- dijo sakura con una pequeña risa la cual hizo sonreir a teiko ---- entiendo lo que dices, te gustaría que te de un tour por la aldea --- pregunto teiko a lo que sakura asintió feliz y se fueron a recorrer kumo, mientras lo hacían sakura iva muy pensativa ---- _por que será tan bueno conmigo --- se preuntaba la haruno hasta que su inner intervino ----_

_**es ovio que le gustas pero que eso no te afecte tu solo eres de sasuke-kun ----**_

_si pero…. El también es lindo y además me trata bien a pesar de que no lo conozco bien ---_

_**no te estaras fijando en el o si? ----**_

_tal vez pero tu cállate dejame a mi tomar esa decisión ---_

estas hay --- pregunto teiko notando la actitud de sakura

ohh nada no te preocupes además recordava que no me he presentado contigo mi nombre es sakura haruno y gracias por ábreme salvado el otro dia ---- contesto la pelirosa

con que sakura eh, bonito nombre yo soy Teiko Senshi y no es nada lo del otro dia creo que fue bueno el averte encontrado y ahora que lo pienso naruto-sama me había contado que tu estabas en su equipo no? --- pregunto el pelinegro

si estábamos en el mismo equipo pero nunca había oído a nadie decirle sama a naruto --- dijo sakura

no se porque es un excelente ninja, amigo líder --- dijo teiko

mmm supongo pero no hablemos de el mejor sígueme mostrando la aldea --- termino haruno

"_NARUTO E INO"_

Ambos rubios ivan agarrados de la mano dirigiéndose a una especie de restaurante de ramen (clásico de naruto) lo que le pareció buena idea a ino ya que llevaba tiempo sin comerlo

Y dime naruto como sabes que Konan no nos traicionara --- pregunto ino muy intrigada y en cierta forma desconfiada por el asunto de la peliazul

No te preocupes ino-chan yo se que no lo hara cuando sea su tiempo te dire como lo se , y antes de que te anticipes, no no te he engañado ----- dijo naruto con una de sus sonrisas las cuales hacían tranquilizar a ino ya que sabia que cuando el rubio hacia eso todo estaba bien

Como digas naru-kun ahora que tal si comemos --- contesto soltando al namikaze y adelantadose a entrar al restuarante, y solo la siguió, al paso de 2 horas naruto eh ino ivan a toda velocidad al campo de entrenamiento 10 al igual que zeon, y killerbee, mientras que teiko, y konan ya se encontraban en el campo, esta ultima se había descecho de su traje de akatsuki y ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa negra sin mangas y con una rosa en el cabello (imagen en mi perfil al igual que la de ino)

Bien creo que llegamos a tiempo no --- pregunto naruto sonriendo

Chicos devo decirles algo --- hablo killerbee seriamente

Que sucede --- pregunto teiko

Killerbee: En unos meses mi hermano dejara el puesto de raikage asi que debemos estar atentos de que akatsuki no le haga daño ya que si lo logran les será …..

Ino: mas fácil tomar el control de la aldea

Killerbee: asi es

Konan : devemos enfrentar a akatsuki cara a cara

Teiko: si nosotros no podemos nada lo hara

Naruto: si alguien quiere retirarse que hable ahora

Ino: Estas loco nunca te dejaríamos solo

Teiko: claro nosotros somos un equipo

Konan: no seria lo mismo quedarse con los brazos cruzados

Zeon: Si una va los demás lo acompañamos

Killerbee: Akatsuki no sabra que lo golpeo

Asi se habla chicos gracias --- termino el rubio y entonces todos se pusieron a practicar tal y como habían quedado, lograron aprender varias combinaciones utiles de sus ataques sin embargo naruto no le dijo a nadie sobre su nuevo rinnegan

"2_ DIAS DESPUES KONOHA "_

Shikamaru ya había regresad a konoha para informarle a tsunade sobre los planes al saber que naruto había decidido enfrentarse el solo a madara estuvo indignada sin embargo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, al enterarse de esto sasuke insistió en que lo mandaran a Kumo para pelear con el rubio y decidir quien se enfrentaría el líder de akatsuki, pero la sannin lo rechazo ya que deporsi le tenia coraje a sauske por lo que había hecho hace 5 años

Como es posible que no me deje ir soy el mejor de konoha yo meresco ir a pelear con naruto y vencer a madara --- dijo sasuke indignado

Ellos ya han planeado como pelearan con los akatsuki, y todos ya tiene a alguien de quien encargarse nosotros debemos hacer lo que shikamaru dice para proteger la aldea, tu sasuke estaras a cargo del ejercito de konoha que se encargara de defender la aldea – dijo tsunade

Sasuke: Eso no es suficiente yo devo hacer algo mas yo devo ……

Tsunade: ya basta sasuke te dije lo que haras y deveras obedecer ahora retirate

Mientras que en suna Gaara y temari ya habian tomado rumbo a kumo para reunirse con naruto

Gaara:Entonces yo me devere encargar de un akatsuki

Temari: asi es ellos ya están organizados de quien se enfrentara con quien

Gaara: no tengo problema con eso además será bueno vovler a ver a naruto

"_1:32 AM"_

Konan ya había hablado con el raikage quien estuvo de acuerdo que se quedara en kumo pero tendría que limitarse a un rango de gennin hasta pasar los exámenes como todos aunque al igual que a ino la asigno al el equipo **kaminari yūutsu**, sin embargo Yunei aun no había despertado en estos momentos naruto se encontraba entrenando con 6 colas activadas como siempre en la pradera sin embargo no había notado que ino esta ves lo observaba

Vaya Naru-kun hasta cuando seguiras asiendo esto --- pregunto la yamanaka saliendo de su escondite

Ino-chan que ases aquí --- pregunto el jinchuriki desactivando su transformación

Bueno desde hace unos días note que en las noches salias y ahora eh visto para que --- dijo la rubia rodeando el cuello de naruto con sus brazos

Si devo aser esto para poder vencer a madara --- hablo naruto

Lo se…. tomate este tiempo para estar conmigo hoy si --- dijo ino con un dedo en la boca el rubio entonces supo las intenciones de su novia y junto a ella se fueron a su hogar , esa "noche" la tuvieron muy ocupados (el lemon lo dejo a su imaginación asi será mejor)

Al dia siguiente ambos solo se encontraban cubiertos por una de las sabanas de la cama e ino se encontraba recostada en el pecho de naruto quien fue el primero en despertar ---- buenos días ino-chan --- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza lo que hizo que se despertara

Buenos días Naru-kun --- dijo ella devolviéndole el beso solo que este se lo dio en los labios, ----- vaya anoche estuvimos ocupados no? --- pregunto pícaramente, luego de una pequeña conversación que tuvieron se vistieron y fueron al hospital donde pidieron que a ino le hizieran una prueba de embarazo

Y bien cual es el resultado ---le pregunto naruto al ninja medico mientras ino lo abrazava esperado la noticia

Ninja medico : las prubas salieron ……

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bien esto fue todo por esta ocasión nos leemos luego en el sig cap espero su opinión


	20. Cap19 No recuerdo el titulo XDXD

Que tal aquí les traigo el cap 19 disculpen la tardanza esque me cortaron el internet por exceso de pago Jajaja bn sin mas que decir

Cap.19 Sombras

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Y bien cual es el resultado ---le pregunto naruto al ninja medico mientras ino lo abrazava esperado la noticia

Ninja medico : las prubas salieron ……

"_AHORA"_

Ninja medico: las puebas salieron inconclusas no se puede saber hasta dentro de un mes,trate de decirles pero estaban muy apurados y no me dejaban hablar ( yo ya tenia planeado lo que ocurrirá y lo del embarazo lo que sucede es que de aquí sacare algo por esa razón lo hize OK XDXDXD)

Entonces debemos venir en un mes ---- pregunto ino

En un mes o mes y medio ---- dijo el ninja medico

Claro no hay problema gracias --- dijo naruto y el ninja medico se fue

Ino: Hay dios mio casi me desmayo

Naruto: si creo que yo igual, debemos evitarnos ese tipo de sorpresas ehh

Hay vamos no me digas que no te gusto --- dijo ino

Naruto: Bueno..si pero…..

Ino: hay lo tienes además no dije que todos los días quisas cada tercer dia o…..

Naruto: no lo creo no podemos permitirnos tener una sorpresa asi cuando se aproxima una guerra

Ino: de acuerdo pero después de eso no te quejes ehh

Naruto:¿ ahora que recuerdo que tal si vemos como esta yunei-chan?

excelente ojala ya haya despertado --- dijo ino y ambos se dirijieron a la habitacion de la peliroja, cuando llegaron se alegraron al ver que ella ya había despertado

Yunei-chan---- grito ino abrazando a su amiga la cual correspondió, naruto sonrio al ver tal escena ya que sabia que ino y yunei eran grandes amigas

Cuanto me alegro de que estes despierta --- dijo ino

Gracias y yo me alegro de que estén aquí --- dijo yunei rompiendo el abrazo

Que bien que estes mejor cuando despertaste --- pregunto naruto

Hace unas horas, no he comido naruto-kun podrías traerme algo? ---- pregunto yunei y naruto salió de la habitación en dirección al comedor del hospital

Y que ah pasado de nuevo mientras no estuve conciente --- pregunto la peliroja

Bueno no muchas cosas ya tenemos planes para la batalla con akatsuki, mmm konan renuncio a akatsuki y resulto ser la hermana de zeon-kun,mm el raikage en unos meses dejara su puesto no sabemos a quien, en un mes me ire a hacer un prueba de embarazo y…. --- dijo ino pero al final se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que hablo mas de la cuenta por lo que escucho yunei quedo con la boca abierta

Noo.. juegues.. hablas en serio --- grito yunei muy emocionada

Hay baja la voz no quiero que nadie se entere --- dijo ino avergonzada

Tranquila, no te deves avergonzar que increíble no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido jijijiji ---- dijo yunei con voz mas baja pero con la misma emoción , en eso llego naruto con una charola de comida --- de que me perdi --- pregunto el rubio

Nada cosas de chicas --- dijo ino con una sonrisa

Despues de que yunei terminara de comer le contaron los planes de batalla con los cuales estuvo de acuerdo --- hablando de batallas quien te ataco --- pregunto naruto

Bueno lo que sucedió fue:

"_FLASHBACK"_

Yunei estaba llegando al campo de entrenamiento para su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, aun iva adormilada lo cual evito que se diera cuenta de la presencia de 2 sujetos que la obvservaban, luego de 5 minutos entrenando por su espalda empesaron a llegarle muchas agujas, la peliroja las esquivo, de pronto varias arañas de arsilla se le comensaron a subir se las quito lo mas rápido que pudo aunque no lo suficiente ya que algunas le explotaron, sin darle tiempo para levantarse le llegaron mas agujas de metal con un poco de veneno en cada una, al estar tirada en el suelo por la explocion le llegaron todas, yunei alcanzo a levantar la cara y vio a deidara y sasori que eran los que la estaban atacando, ---- con ella fuera solo nos falta el chico y la novia para acabarlo en el modo sentimental ----- dijo deidara, sasori estaba por lanzar un ataque pero el rubio de akatuki lo detuvo y dijo --- El arte… es una EXPLOSION ---- termino y le lanzo a yunei varias aves de arcilla que le explotaron

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Eso es lo único que recuerdo --- dijo yunei

No te preocupes acabaremos con ellos esto no quedara en bano --- dijo ino asiendo con sus dedos una " V "

Gracias ino-chan, ya me siento bien creo que ya me puedo ir no creen ---- dijo yunei con una sonrisa

Es verdad nos dijeron que ya estas bien que solo esperaban a que despertaras --- dijo el rubio tras terminar fueron con los médicos a informarles que yunei se iria del hospital luego de aver salido ino y yunei se fueron a hablar mientras que naruto decidió ir con Gaara quien ya había llegado a kumo hace poco

Gaara que bien que ya estas aquí --- dijo el rubio llamando la atención del jinchiriki de 1 cola

Gaara: Naruto, es bueno volver a verte, escucha no quiero sonar mal pero no creo que akatsuki haya sido la única razón por la cual me hayas hecho venir ¿que sucede?

Naruto: jeje siempre te gusta ir al punto, si tienes razón hay otra cosa veraz me enfrentare a madara y para hacerlo devo dominar el poder de las 8 colas del kyubi, y solo controlo 7

Gaara: entiendo eso ¿pero en donde encajo yo?

Naruto: veras hace unos días kyubi me dijo que si tu y shukaku me traspasarían chakra de tipo bijuu a mi chakra natural fucionandola en cierta forma con eso me ayudarían a despertar la octava cola y evitar sacar la novena cola

Gaara: vaya interesante, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo aremos eso?

Naruto: veras debe ser mientras haya luna llena hay que ir a un lugar alto hay deveras concentrar el chakra de shukaku en tus manos, hare una versión del rasengan que se hara mas poderosa con la luna llena entonces deveras tocar mi rasengan y depositar el chakra de tus manos en el, al terminar eso undire el rasengan dentro de mi estomago directo donde se encuentra el sello

Gaara: y no es peligroso si lansas un ataque con chakra de bijuu a tu sello podría romperse no crees?

Naruto: no, como es un Jutsu que hize especialmente para esta tecnica no causara problemas

"_CON YUNEI E INO"_

Ambas chicas se encontraban en Kage sen ya que ellas siempre ivan hay cuando tenían que hablar de algo "privado", ino no estaba muy confiada de estar hay puesto que sabia que yunei le preguntaria

Bueno suelta la sopa – dijo la peliroja sentandose a la sombra de un árbol

Ehh de que hablas --- dijo ino fingiendo mientras se sentaba a lado de yunei

Yunei: sabes a que me refiero como es que durante el tiempo que estuve despierta tu querías hacer lo que isiste con naruto pero no te atrevías y me quedo inconsiente y haces tu "deseo" realidad

bueno no tenia que ver contigo sino que se me dio la oportunidad y la aproveche ok --- dijo la yamanaka guñando un ojo al decir la ultima palabra

ino: además mejor dime ¿desde cuando te gusta zeon? ehhh

yunei: ¡¡¡como sabes eso!!!

Ino: se te notava asi que responde

Yunei: bueno un poco después de que nos conocimos, ahora mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿no crees que teiko y esa chica de konoha pasan mucho tiempo juntos?

Ino: mmmm no creo que sea algo importante además sakura esta con el por que no conoce a nadie mas en kumo salvo a mi y naruto pero digamos que ya no nos llevamos muy bien

Yunei: y eso ¿por que?

Ino: larga historia ven vamos con konan se debe sentir extraña en este lugar trayendo su traje de akatsuki

Es verdad vamos ---- dijo yunei y asi las dos se fueron en busca de la peliazul

Tras una pequeña búsqueda lograron hayar a konan para la sorpresa de ambas chicas ella ya no llevaba su uniforme de akatsuki si no solo una blusa negra con tirantes, un pantalón negro y su clásica flor en el cabello

Hey konan --- dijo ino para llamar la atención de la peliazul

Que pasa --- pregunto ella

A nada vinimos a estar contigo creimos que te sentirías extraña, ---- contesto yunei

Konan: No se preocupen estoy lo único que me preocupa es que no consigo que mi hermano me perdone por lo que hice

Ino: tranquila te ayudaremos que te parece si …….. ---- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que hubo un enorme estruendo seguido de un gran temblor el cual hizo caer a las 3 chicas

Que sucede --- pregunto ino mirando el lugar del cual provino el ruido

Alguien ataco la torre del raikage ---- dijo konan levantándose

Rápido vamos --- grito yunei y al igual que konan ella e ino se levantaron y fueron a la torre cuando llegaron vieron que el raikage estaba estreyado en una de las paredes con una enorme mancha de sangre y a kakashi inconsiente en casi el mismo estado

HOKAGE-SAMA ----- grito ino y corrió a donde se encontraba el líder del país del rayo

Que sucedió – pregunto yunei acercándose junto con konnan

Los kage …"cof" "cof" el ultimopiso "coooof" vayan a…. elulti…mopiso ---- decía el raikage con sus últimos suspiros

De que habla raikage-sama --- pregunto konnan

Hágan….lo --- termino el raikage y de pronto una kunai le llego al cuello cortando su respiracion

Dios mio,el raikage esta muerto --- dijo yunei asustada

Quien fue – pregunto ino volteando a ver hacia la dirección de donde vino la kunai, y hay estaban los kage de Iwa,Kiri y Ame

Nosotros, ahora callense y largo de aquí amenos que quieran ser destruidos ---- dijo el mizukage

Entregen su aldea en paz o habrá mucha sangre derramada en vano --- hablo el tsuchikage

Konnan --- grito ino pero la peliazul ya se había adelantado creando unas enormes alas de papel protegiéndola a ella,a ino y a yunei

Ino trae a naruto-sama --- dijo yunei, la rubia asintió y ---- **Jiodoru no jutsu** ---- pronto una estela de humo envolvió a la yamanaka la cual unos instantes después apareció fuera de la torre y se fue a buscar al uzumaki

"_CONTINUARA"_

**Jiodoru no jutsu**: Ninjutsu de traslación, en el cual el usuario utilizando su chakra puede transportarse de un lugar a otro en un breve intervalo de tiempo, la traslación se realiza una vez que la persona es envuelta en una estela de humo. Esta traslación no cubre gran terreno, pero puede confundir al enemigo, además de alejarse de su rango de ataque, pudiendo de esta forma escapar exitosamente. (chunin alto)


	21. Cap20 Cap20 Una muerte lleva todo al

Que hay mis lectores, lamento mi retraso en la actualización como dije anteriormente estoy en tercero de secundaria y hace poco presente mi examen para preparatoria por eso estuve sin actualizar ya que tuve que estudiar y antes de eso no actualizaba por escases de inspiración

Cap.20 Una muerte lleva todo al diablo

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Nosotros, ahora cállense y largo de aquí amenos que quieran ser destruidos - dijo el mizukage

Entreguen su aldea en paz o habrá mucha sangre derramada en vano - hablo el tsuchikage

Konnan - grito ino pero la peli azul ya se había adelantado creando unas enormes alas de papel protegiéndola a ella, a ino y a yunei

Ino trae a naruto-sama - dijo yunei, la rubia asintió y - **Jiodoru no jutsu** - pronto una estela de humo envolvió a la yamanaka la cual unos instantes después apareció fuera de la torre y se fue a buscar al uzumaki

"_AHORA"_

Ino estuvo buscando a naruto durante unos minutos pero no lo encontraba hasta que lo vio saliendo de la casa de Zeon junto a Teiko

Naruto, naruto - grito ella 2 veces para llamar la atención del rubio

Que sucede ino-chan – pregunto este viendo lo agitada que se encontraba su novia

Rápido el raikage esta herido gravemente y los kages responsables están atacando a Konnan y Yunei - respondió ino

Vámonos - dijo teiko robándole las palabras a naruto, así los 3 fueron de regreso a la torre, cuando llegaron Konnan mantenía la batalla a duras penas mientras que Yunei apenas y se podía defender, ningún kage había notado la presencia de Naruto, Teiko e Ino

"**Souryuu boufuusetsu**"

El rubio creo dos dragones de hielo negro que fueron directo a el mizukage y al tsuchikage derribándolos

"Chidorigatana [Katana del Millar de Aves]**"**

**Teiko no se quedo atrás creo chakra de relámpago para trasmitirla a su espada haciendo que esta la amplificara, casi al momento se lanzo al kage restante, dándole un gran corte ** en el estomago

Vaya el jinchuriki de 9 colas por fin aparece - dijo el mizukage

Mi nombre es naruto y ustedes 3 pagaran muy caro por lo que han hecho - dijo el rubio con furia apunto de activar el rinnegan, - **chico tranquilo aun no ya tendrás tiempo para mostrarlo por el momento solo pelea como antes - le dijo el kyubi**

_De acuerdo pero usare una técnica de nivel kage -_ le respondió naruto en su mente

"**Katon: Odori Jigoku (Baile Infernal)" **

Pronto se lanzo a golpear al tsuchikage con Taijutsu, este al no conocer la técnica del rubio se limito a defenderse lo cual fue mala idea ya que al sentir que el rubio lo tocaba los lugares donde era golpeado se quemaban gravemente – maldito mocoso - dijo este e intento hacer un Jutsu pero naruto no lo dejo creando 5 clones de sombra uno de ellos sujeto al kage mientras los otros 4 junto al original crearon un Fuuton Rasenshuriken

**El cual lanzaron lo mas rápido que pudo así el mizukage, en eso teiko usaba su espada para pelear con los 2 kages estantes – hey niño no crees que tu amigo es muy injusto al dejarte a ti solo no crees - dijo el kage **

**No lo dejo solo Tsunami Kami (Tsunami de papel)** - hablo konnan mientras se hacían corrientes de viento con muchos papeles alrededor de los kages, al instante los papeles comenzaron a cortarlos pero no duro mucho ya que yunei actuó **Katon Ki no Jutsu (Torbellino de Fuego) **lanzando un torbellino de fuego el cual no era para atacar si no para incendiar los papeles al momento que se alejaba de la vista de todos

Y esa tontería para que - pregunto el tsuchikage sin moverse para evitar el contacto con los papeles

Hitawami no Jutsu (Jutsu Flechas de Fuego)

Sin que ellos lo notaran yunei desde lejos les comenzó a lanzar unas muy delgadas flechas de fuego estas fueron esquivadas por los kage pero las flechas al mínimo toque con los papeles provocaban que explotaran dañándolos

Muy bien chicos si así quieren las cosas así serán - dijo el mizukage, para que el y los otros 2 kages se fueran dejando a naruto y sus amigos con un gran dolor al ver a su kage morir frente a sus ojos

Raikage-sama….. - dijo ino en bajo a lo que le salían lagrimas de los ojos igual que a yunei

Demonios - grito naruto dando un golpe de furia al suelo

Esto lo pagaran muy caro - dijo teiko con furia en sus ojos y voz

A donde vas konan - pregunto yunei mientras cubría el cuerpo de su kage caído con una sabana blanca y viendo que la chica de cabello azul salía del lugar

Iré por un equipo de anbus para que se lleve el cuerpo, traigan a killerbee y den la señal de aumentar la seguridad en la aldea - contesto ella siguiendo su camino

"_LEJOS DE KUMO EN UNA CUEVA"_

Un hombre encapuchado entraba al lugar con un pequeño frasco que contenía sangre

Ya tengo los resultados - dijo el encapuchado

Bien y que sucede - pregunto una sombra

Aun necesitamos tiempo para saber si la chica esta embarazada, lo mas probable es que si, si ese es el caso el hijo o hija tendrá un poder inimaginable debemos detener eso - contesto el hombre que entro a la cueva

De acuerdo mantente cerca para informarme todo y esa sangre ya sabes donde ponerla - termino la sombra

"2_ HORAS DESPUES"_

El equipo de anbus que trajo konnan ya se habían llevado el cuerpo del raikage además ella había traído a zeon y killerbee quedándose en el lugar con los miembros del equipo **kaminari yūutsu** en la oficina, killerbee al saber sobre la muerte de su hermano no puedo evitar soltar lagrimas

Matare a esos malditos lo juro - grito el rubio con una furia inmensa, ya que para el la muerte del raikage fue lo mas doloroso que le pudo haber pasado puesto que el fue mas que un padre para el

Tranquilízate naruto no podemos hacer nada - dijo ino abrasando a su novio con mucho cariño

No me puedo tranquilar ino-chan - contesto el namikaze

Esto es muy triste chicos pero por esto todo nuestro plan se vendrá abajo ahora quien me ayudara a enfrentarme a itachi y kisame - pregunto el hermano de difunto kage de kumo

Como puedes estar pensando en eso en un momento así - pregunto yunei furiosa al ver que parecía que no le importo a killerbee lo que le sucedió al ex - raikage

Se que es algo frio pero el tiene razón todo se vendrá abajo - dijo teiko

Eso lo podremos ver mañana ahora lo mas importante es ver este asunto - dijo zeon

Es verdad, oigan antes de morir el raikage dijo algo acerca del ultimo piso no - pregunto ino

Si pero eso que - dijo yunei aun con enojo

Mmmm así que se los dijo ehhh - hablo killerbee poniendo atentos a los demás

Tú sabes sobre eso - pregunto konnan

Si, hay una especie de sótano al cual mi hermano le llamaba el último piso, los puedo llevar pero primero hay que arreglar varias cosas vengan conmigo - dijo el jinchuriki de 8 colas, a lo que todos lo siguieron excepto naruto e ino

Ven sino quieres ir con ellos no hay problema, pero será mejor que regresemos a casa, para que repases un poco las cosas - dijo la yamanaka en un tono dulce dándole un beso a naruto

De acuerdo pero ya te lo dije no creo poder - dijo naruto comenzando a caminar junto a ino

Mientras tanto en Konoha Shikamaru y Sasuke habían sido llamados a la oficina de Tsunade

Que es lo que sucede - pregunto el uchiha

Los llame debido a que recibimos un informe de uno de nuestros espías, en el cual decía que al parecer akatsuki tratara de acabar con Konoha antes de comenzar la guerra por lo cual deberemos crear un plan de acción - dijo tsunade señalando a shikamaru

Y aumentar el nivel de nuestros ninjas - continuo señalando al uchiha

Entendido pero no espere mucho si no me manda a combatir a madara - contesto sasuke

Ya te lo advertí uchiha estas en la cuerda floja, además naruto es el que se encargara de vencer a madara tu estarás al frente de las fuerzas de konoha para defender la aldea - dijo tsunade

No quiero interrumpir, pero ya me puedo retirar - pregunto el Nara

Si claro shikamaru debo hablar con sasuke - dijo la hokage entonces el manipulador de sombras salió del edificio

Escucha atentamente sasuke, tengo una misión para ti - dijo tsunade cambiando un poco de tono

Adelante - respondió el uchiha tomando asiento

No es necesario que te sientes esto será rápido, ve por tu equipo y ayuda a entrenar a nuestros shinobis - ordeno tsunade y el menor de los uchiha salió lo mas veloz que pudo

De nuevo en Kumo Killerbee y el equipo **kaminari yūutsu** fue a buscar a gaara para informarle de lo ocurrido al terminar eso comenzaron a planear que debían hacer

Estas diciendo que no solo nos enfrentaremos a los akatsukis, ahora también a los miles de shinobis de las otras 3 aldeas y a sus kage, esto no podría ponerse mejor - dijo gaara en tono sarcástico

Esta muy mal la situación pero si logramos aniquilar a los akatsuki por separado antes de que la guerra empiece, podríamos tener ventaja - sugirió zeon

Esa idea es mas estúpida que cualquier cosa que podría decir kankuro - dijo temari

Y que propones hacer - pregunto yunei

Simple seguir con nuestros planes si traemos al uchiha de konoha podría tomar el lugar de tu hermano - continuo la rubia de suna hablando directamente con killerbee

Es una buena idea, antes de ponerla en practica necesito que ustedes 2 nos ayuden a proteger la aldea, con este ataque cualquiera nos puede sorprender - interrumpió teiko

Claro es lo menos que podemos hacer - dijo gaara para que después el y su hermana desaparecieran

"_CONTINUARA" _

**Souryuu boufuusetsu**: Creas varios dragones de hielo negro formando un gran tornado el cual ataca a todos los enemigos

Chidorigatana [Katana del Millar de Aves]

**Usando su Espada, el ninja creará Chakra del Relámpago que él transmitirá en la espada. El metal amplificará la corriente del relámpago, mientras haciendo la hoja casi imparable.**

**Katon: Odori Jigoku (Baile Infernal)  
**Esta es una técnica final para momentos extremos. Expulsas gran parte de tu chakra por cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta concentrarlo en las manos y en los pies. Atacas al enemigo con puro Taijutsu. Cada golpe que es dado por manos o pies, quema (derrite) gravemente el cuerpo de tu enemigo pudiendo así romper defensas casi invencibles. (Nivel Kage)

Fuuton Rasenshuriken:

Se mezcla la naturaleza de viento al rasengan. Cuando el rasengan se ejecuta un gran tornado cortante empieza a acuchillar al enemigo.

**Tsunami Kami (Tsunami de papel)**

Por todo el campo salen filosos papeles que cortan su alrededor.

**Katon Ki no Jutsu (Torbellino de Fuego)**

De la boca del shinobi sale una gran cantidad de fuego que poco a poco va creando un torbellino de fuego de una altura de cuatro metros.

Hitawami no Jutsu (Jutsu Flechas de Fuego)

**Usando la manipulación del fuego, el ninja lanzara una serie de lanzas de fuego, delgadas y tan afiladas como una flecha, que al contacto con el oponente, explotaran en una flama, incendiando todo lo que toquen**


	22. CAP 21

Que hay ya volvi espero que les guste el cap

Cap.21 Cayendo en el abismó

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Esa idea es mas estúpida que cualquier cosa que podría decir kankuro - dijo temari

Y que propones hacer - pregunto yunei

Simple seguir con nuestros planes si traemos al uchiha de konoha podría tomar el lugar de tu hermano - continuo la rubia de suna hablando directamente con killerbee

Es una buena idea, antes de ponerla en practica necesito que ustedes 2 nos ayuden a proteger la aldea, con este ataque cualquiera nos puede sorprender - interrumpió teiko

Claro es lo menos que podemos hacer - dijo gaara para que después el y su hermana desaparecieran

"_AHORA"_

Chicos yo me encargare temporalmente de kumo, los llevare a la habitación secreta mañana a medio día abisenle a naruto e ino que nos vean en la torre - dijo killerbee y así todos se fueron cada quien por su camino

Mientras en la casa de ambos rubios

Naruto en cuanto entro a la casa no pudo evitar soltar mas lagrimas y para evitar contagiarle la tristeza a ino decidió ir a dormir, la yamanaka se sentía impotente al no saber como hablar con naruto en una situación así

Naruto ….. - susurro ella mientras recordaba todos los momentos felices que el rubio la había hecho pasar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a que alguien toco la puerta

Quien - pregunto la yamanaka yendo a la puerta

Soy Yunei abre debo hablar contigo - contesto, luego de abrir la puerta la chica pelirroja entro y se sentó junto a ino

Que sucede - pregunto ella

Mmm bueno lo mío puede esperar a ti que te sucede - pregunto yunei viendo que ino tenia una expresión de tristeza muy notoria

Es por naruto, no lo había visto tan triste - respondió ino

Es lógico, el siempre decía que el raikage era como un padre para el, y no creo que el raikage pensara diferente -contesto yunei

A pesar de eso veras que el saldrá adelante es muy fuerte, ya veras - contesto la ojiverde

De acuerdo y a que venias - preguntó ino

Solo quería decirles que mañana nos reuniremos en la torre a medio día, dije que era seriamente para que abrieras - contesto yunei sacando la lengua

"_KONOHA"_

El equipo de hebi estaba reunido en la torre hokage

Que pasa no dijo que entrenáramos a los shinobis - dijo sasuke con arrogancia

Recibí un mensaje de kakashi, sasuke iras a kumo para ayudar haya te darán los detalles, juugo y sugetsu estarán al frente de nuestras tropas y tu Karin capacitaras a los médicos - ordeno tsunade

"_KUMO"_

Sakura no podía estar mas aburrida no tenia nada que hacer y en kumo no conocía a nadie cuando de repente alguien conocido paso cerca , era teiko cuando fue hablar con el este la invito a comer, así que ella acepto

Y tú que tanto haces que pocas veces te veo - pregunto sakura un poco curiosa mientras entraban al restaurante

Entreno, cuando llegue la guerra tendré que pelear contra sasori no puedo pelear con un bajo nivel - contesto teiko mientras tomaban asiento, sakura estaba apunto de decirle que se cuidara pero hubo un explosión dentro del restaurant haciendo que este se derrumbara

Sakura, sakura - gritaba teiko quien quedo atrapado bajo varias piedras pero esta ileso, la haruno no contesto por lo que el pelinegro se asusto al no recibir respuesta por lo que de una pequeña expulsión de chakra se quito la piedras para ver que un grupo de ninjas de kiri y ame estaban asesinando a los civiles que había en la zona

No de nuevo - dijo teiko ocultando su presencia mientras trataba de buscar a sakura

A donde niño - dijo un shinobi de kiri

Demonios **Raiton: Kendenki (Estilo de trueno: Espada Eléctrica)** - fue lo único que dijo teiko antes de hacer una espada de trueno y comenzar a matar a los invasores

_Sakura donde estas _- se preguntaba mientras se defendía de los ataques hasta que logro visualizar a la haruno debajo de una de las paredes del restaurant, esto causo una distracción en el lo cual aprovecharon los de kiri para atacarlo pero antes de que los ataques lo tocaran una enorme ola de arena los retuvo

Saquen a los civiles - dijo gaara llegando junto a temari haciendo retroceder a los de kiri y ame, entonces el pelinegro y la rubia comenzaron a sacar a las personas que estaban bajo piedras y heridas, después de sacar a la mayoría teiko comenzó a asustarse ya que no encontraba a sakura, hasta que en los escombros encontró una nota

"_Si quieres volver a ver a tu novia ven a Kiri solo, vemos que tienes potencial quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo"_

Al terminar de leerla, el chico de ojos amarillos no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y solo se puso a seguir ayudando a los civiles 

"_AL DIA SIGUIENTE"_

Todo el equipo **kaminari yūutsu** se reunió en la torre a medio como habían quedado

Y bien donde esta la dichosa habitación - pregunto ino, entonces killerbee les hizo una señal de que los siguiera, llevándolos por un pasadizo hacia abajo, luego de bajar cerca de 10 pisos entraron a una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba un gran manuscrito

Cuando se acercaron vieron que era una especie de testamento del raikage

"_Tras mi muerte deseo que Naruto Uzumaki tome mi lugar como raikage, no solo por que yo le tengo mucho afecto, sino por que veo que tiene mucho potencial estoy seguro que el consejo no tendrá objeción ….."_

Fue la única parte que leyó killerbee, pero al voltear a ver al rubio noto que ni este ni Zeon y teiko se encontraban en la habitación - donde están -pregunto yunei ya que nadie se dio cuenta de que estos se fueron

"_EN UNA MONTAÑA EN LAS AFUERAS DE KUMO"_

Estaban los 3 chicos con una mirada seria hacia el horizonte

Debemos hacer esto ahora o perderemos la oportunidad - dijo zeon tirando su banda de kumo al suelo y colocándose una de kiri al igual que teiko y naruto solo que este último también se quito la de konoha

Estas seguro que no sabrán quienes somos - pregunto teiko

No kyubi dice que si no hay otro jinchuriki en Kiri no tendremos de que preocuparnos y según nos dijo el ninja de kiri

"_FLASHBACK"_

AAAAHH De acuerdo AKATSUKI ellos gobernaron las 3 aldeas y tratan de conquistar el mundo ninja aparte de que quieren capturar a los 3 últimos Jinchuriki que hay pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

Killerbee, gaara y yo somos los únicos jinchuriki restantes - explico naruto en lo que un chakra rojo comenzaba a envolver a naruto y a teiko

Y esto - pregunto zeon

Así no nos reconocerán los de kiri, tu estas bien por que eras de haya - respondió naruto y así los 3 se fueron en dirección a Kirigakure no Sato

Mientras con kakashi, después de mandar el mensaje a konoha al no haber recibido respuesta se preocupo y decidió regresar dejando un kage bushin por si sakura lo necesitaba ya que este no sabia de la desaparición de la haruno

Esto no es bueno tsunade siempre responde, y aunque este ebria shizune es la que responde, esto me da una mala espina - dijo el ninja que copia saliendo de kumo

"_TORRE DE KUMO"_

Mientras aparecen me hare cargo de la aldea no podemos permitir que los habitantes caigan en conflicto - dijo killerbee

Bien, pero devén reforzarse mejor los ataques no pararan y será muy difícil esta guerra si nos toman cansados - dijo gaara

"_1 SEMANA DESPUES"_

El equipo **kaminari yūutsu** a los 2 días de la desaparición de teiko zeon y naruto estaban muy preocupados hasta que encontraron una carta de naruto en la cual explicaba a donde habían ido pero no su objetivo

Mientras en Konoha kakashi acababa de llegar tuvo unos cuantos encuentros con ninjas malvados en su regreso pero nada lo había preparado para lo que encontró Konoha estaba en llamas, la mayor parte de la aldea en ruinas y cientos de cadáveres por doquier

Que rayos paso - preguntó al momento que veía como hanabi corría a donde estaba este

Kakashi-sensei - grito ella acercándose con el hatake pero antes de que llegara una enorme bola de fuego le dio por la espalda

Hanabi - dijo kakashi preocupado

Preocúpate por tu vida no por ella - se hoyo la voz de madara

Que rayos has hecho - dijo kakashi furioso al ver como de la espalda de hanabi comenzaba a salir mucha sangre

No es obvio esto es una guerra y en ella hay muchos muertos - dijo el uchiha

Maldito -dijo kakashi destapando su ojo de sharingan pero al momento llegaron los demás akatsukis, por lo que el hatake tuvo que huir pronto creo 6 clones, envió 1 de ellos a kumo para avisar, a otro a suna y los restantes junto a el original, trataron de buscar sobrevivientes

"_CONTINUARA"_

Ojala les haya gustado nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

**Raiton: Kendenki (Estilo de trueno: Espada Eléctrica)**  
El ninja concentra chakra de naturaleza rayo en la mano, y crea con ello una espada eléctrica muy peligrosa. La espada puede cortar casi cualquier cosa, siendo un arma temible, mejor que cualquier arma física.


	23. CAP22

Lamento la tardanza como no tengo internet y siempre se me olvidaba poner el capitulo en mi usb no podía pero hoy recordé y bueno ya actualice jaja ojala les guste el cap.

Cap.22

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Preocúpate por tu vida no por ella - se hoyo la voz de madara

Que rayos has hecho - dijo kakashi furioso al ver como de la espalda de hanabi comenzaba a salir mucha sangre

No es obvio esto es una guerra y en ella hay muchos muertos - dijo el uchiha

Maldito -dijo kakashi destapando su ojo de sharingan pero al momento llegaron los demás akatsukis, por lo que el hatake tuvo que huir pronto creo 6 clones, envió 1 de ellos a kumo para avisar, otro a suna y los restantes junto a el original, trataron de buscar sobrevivientes

"_AHORA"_

Habían pasado casi de que 2 horas kakashi y sus clones buscaran sobrevivientes, fueron escasos los que encontraron, ya que la mayor parte de la aldea estaba en llamas, casi todas las construcciones derribadas y un enorme "paisaje" de cadáveres se podía observar en lo que quedaba de las calles de konoha

Salgan de aquí lo mas rápido que puedan - les ordeno kakashi en voz baja a los pocos civiles que encontró vivos, quienes obedecieron sin pensarlo 2 veces, el peligris sabia que había algo muy raro en todo eso ya que algún akatsuki los pudo haber atacado en el tiempo que salían de lo que quedo de konoha pero nada parecido sucedió. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el único lugar "aparentemente" intacto era el estadio de konoha por lo que fue a dar un vistazo a ver si encontraba algo

Cuando llego vio a cientos de ninjas del sonido en las gradas disfrutando del "espectáculo", el cual era la masacre de los shinobis de konoha que aun quedaban con vida

Así no duraremos mucho - dijo tsunade con un cansancio notorio en la cara,

Hm - fue lo único que dijo sasuke combatiendo a sasori quien a pesar de solo ser uno ya les estaba dando bastantes sorpresas ya que tenia cerca de 100 marionetas combatiendo para el

Debemos encontrar la manera de escapar - dijo chouji entre suspiros de lo cansado que estaba

Si claro, por que no pensamos eso antes - respondió shikaku (el padre de shikamaru) en tono sarcástico mientras esquivaba unos cuantos ataques y dirigía su mirada a los cuerpos caídos de kiba, suigetsu, jiuugo y ten ten

_Debo sacarlos de algún modo -_ pensó kakashi viendo todo desde las gradas, entonces uno de los muros del campo fue derribado por una enorme ráfaga de viento, la que levanto una enorme cortina de humo que hacia difícil la visibilidad pero no tanto como para no distinguir la silueta de una chica entre todo el humo

Esto fue un golpe de suerte para los de konoha quienes escaparon en cuanto pudieron, los akatsukis estaban por atraparlos de nuevo pero madara ordeno que se detuvieran

Al paso de casi 10 minutos de escapar todos se detuvieron para tratar de pensar que era lo que había ocurrido

Muy bien quien de todos hiso eso - pregunto jiraiya, a lo que nadie respondió, en eso llego kakashi

Hatake que haces en konoha deberías estar en kumo - dijo tsunade

Lo se deje un Bunshin sustituyéndome, pero dime que sucedió aquí - preguntó el peligris viendo como todos tenían muchas heridas

Un ataque sorpresa de todo akatsuki, planean destruir las aldeas que no concuerden con ellas, de una en una, konoha fue el comienzo sigue suna y después kumo - contesto anko

En ese caso solo podemos ir a kumo para refugiarnos, no podremos salvar suna - hablo kakashi comenzando a correr por las ramas de los arboles

Que hay de gaara, temari y kankuro - pregunto chouji

Están en kumo junto con naruto - respondió el peligris dirigiendo una mirada a sasuke, mientras los demás lo seguían

"_KIRIGAKURE NO SATO"_

Mientras en kiri naruto, teiko y zeon se encontraban en la oficina del mizukage "planeando" un ataque a kumo, zeon paso con su apariencia normal diciendo que logro sobrevivir a la misión a la que fue mandado mientras que naruto y teiko entraron con la apariencia de un par de ninjas de kiri que encontraron en las afueras, a quienes sin mas opción tuvieron que asesinar

Justo después del ataque a suna, iremos por kumo y con la muerte de su kage será más fácil - dijo el mizukage, las últimas palabras hicieron enfurecer a naruto quien tuvo que relajarse lo más que pudo

Zeon tu estarás a cargo de la eliminación de los chicos rango gennin y menores - volvió a hablar el kage, esto fue lo ultimo que soportaron los de kumo ya que tenían una enorme furia hacia el mizukage por sus actos anteriores

Hyouton - dijo zeon con la cabeza agachada, lo cual dejo desconcertado a kage pero teiko y naruto lo entendieron perfectamente

Síganos - dijo naruto tomando su verdadera apariencia en lo que teiko y zeon salían corriendo, no paso ni 2 segundos cuando naruto hizo lo mismo y el mizukage los siguió hasta un enorme lago

Que rayos sucede - preguntó este

Ya me harte de todos sus actos cobardes, le podre fin - dijo zeon con una mirada llena de odio, en lo que naruto y teiko creaban una enorme barrera de fuego purpura, con la cual impedían que alguien fuera de esta entrara "**Shishienjin (Pared Cuádruple de llamas púrpura)**"

"**Hyoton Habi"**

La batalla comenzó el mizukage daba por hecho su victoria mientras cubría sus puños de hielo, y a una gran velocidad se acerco a zeon abriendo sus puños de manera agresiva soltando 2 ráfagas de astillas de hielo, las cuales impactaron en el peli azul quien al saber del ataque no lo intento esquivar

El mizukage soltó una sonrisa y "**Hyoton Fitatse**" creo unas uñas de hielo muy largas bastante afiladas, con las que se dirigió a atacar a zeon

"**Hyouton: Gyakutai Medatsu (Técnica de la Prisión de Estacas)"**

Zeon hizo que del suelo surgieran estacas de hielo para intentar alentar al mizukage, pero este corto las estacas con sus uñas de hielo "**Hyouton: Koriken (Espada de Hielo)**" el peli azul creo una espada de hielo para defenderse, pero en cuanto esta fue atacada por las uñas del mizukage se partió, entonces zeon se alejo y "**Hyoton Sensit**" creo un arco de hielo con el cual a gran velocidad lanzo muchas flechas de hielo como contraataqué, pero el kage destruía cada flecha lanzada - tanto tiempo como tu sensei y es todo lo que puedes hacer - dijo asiendo un nuevo Jutsu "Mizu-Hakobu [Jutsu transportación por agua]**" con el cual atreves del agua se transporto a un lado de zeon posicionando sus uñas en el cuello del peli azul **

**Siempre as sido un miserable cobarde - dijo zeon desapareciendo en una estela de humo para reaparecer a 10 metros del kage "Hyoton Sanshen (pulso helado)**" entonces el peli azul concentro chakra de hielo en sus manos para comenzar a atacar con Taijutsu

El mizukage se defendía ignorando el Jutsu de zeon quien a cada momento que daba un golpe con los brazos congelaba de poco a poco las extremidades de su oponente, quien al notar esto hizo unos sellos y "Suikoudan no Jutsu [Jutsu Proyectil de Tiburón de Agua]**" provoco una eyección del agua con forma de tiburón el cual se lanzo al peli azul **

"**Hyouton: Yukidan no Jutsu**"

Rápidamente el peli azul de su boca lanzo una ráfaga de viento helado, congelando temporalmente al "tiburón"

"**Bakúhatsu Hyōshō:(Jutsu secreto: Cárcel de cristal)**"

El kage hizo que crecieran pequeños témpanos de hielo atreves del suelo, los cuales tocaron a zeon y lo congelaron totalmente dejándolo como un blanco fácil

Tenemos que ayudarlo - dijo teiko al ver la escena desde lejos

Alto - grito naruto - esto es un asunto que zeon debe hacer por si mismo no podemos intervenir - continuo el rubio en un tono autoritario

"_**DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE ZEON"**_

**Que estas asiendo - pregunto una voz tenebrosa**

**Quien es - respondió el peli azul en sus pensamientos**

**Que estas asiendo - se volvió a escuchar la voz con la misma pregunta**

**De que hablas estoy luchando - contesto zeon**

**Nooo - dijo la voz, esta ves se escuchaba mas cerca al cabo de un momento volvió a hablar - solo tratas de fingir que peleas, tienes miedo, le temes al mizukage a pesar de saber que eres mas poderoso que el - ahora la figura originaria de la voz apareció frente al peli azul, **

**Era el gran sanbi pero era algo parecido a su alma ya que tenia un color azul claro, este se acerco a zeon y volvió a hablar - por que - pregunto **

**No es verdad, yo lo asesinare - dijo el chico peli azul mientras recordaba la promesa que le hizo a su madre**

**Ah ya veo….. Es por eso…. En ese caso - dijo el bijuu de 3 colas acercándose más y más al chico hasta que estuvo frente a frente y se posesiono del cuerpo de zeon **

"_**FUERA"**_

**Que le ocurre a zeon - pregunto teiko al ver que el hielo en el que se había congelado el peli azul se comenzaba a derretir **

**No tengo la menor idea - contesto naruto observando atentamente la escena**

**Al terminar de descongelarse, zeon tenia una mirada mas "tenebrosa" - ahh por fin un cuerpo con el que puedo usar ninjutsu Jajaja - hablo este asiendo un Jutsu "**Hyoton habataku kōri [Jutsu Alas de Hielo]**" con el cual creo 2 alas de hielo a base de chakra - bien en que nos quedamos - volví a hablar mirando al mizukage en forma desafiante y con toda la intención de acabar con la vida de este**

**No importa que te hayas liberado "Rouga Nadare no Jutsu**" toma esto - hablo el mizukage creando una manada de lobos de hielo, los cuales atacaron a zeon pero este con sus alas tomo vuelo esquivándolos y una ves en el aire - bien veamos como luchas contra el suiton - "Suishouha [Jutsu Colisión de Agua Destructora]**" hizo que de la nada aparecieran grandes cantidades agua a gran presión los cuales comenzaron a golpear al mizukage ferozmente , a quien dejaron un poco aturdido pero entonces "**Benbaku Mizu [Agua Atómica]**" una pared de agua apareció frente a este – **_**noo- **_**pensó y de pronto**__** la pared reventó deñando mucho al kage de kiri - No me dejare vencer - hablo de nuevo el mizukage levantándose y comenzando a atacar con sus uñas con mucha furia, pero zeon las esquivaba muy fácil gracias a las alas que tenia **

"Kousen Aurora [Jutsu del Rayo Boreal]**"**

**El mizukage lanzo un enorme rayo boreal hacia el peli azul quien no lo esquivo únicamente se cubrió con sus alas y estas desaparecieron el ataque - es mi turno - "Hyouton: Sensatsu Suisho**"zeon bajo y dando un pisotón en el agua hizo que cientos de carámbanos de hielo se formaran y atacaran al mizukage derribándolo y dejándolo inmóvil

"**Hyouton: Dayamondo no Ken (espadas de diamantes):"**

**Zeon acumulo chakra en su mano derecha y la sumergió en el lago, cuando la saco tenia una enorme katana de diamante - será tu fin - dijo acercándose al kage y con su enorme katana destruyo las uñas del líder de kiri y para terminar le corto el cuello, entonces naruto y teiko deshicieron su Jutsu de pared cuádruple y se acercaron al peli azul**

**Zeon te encuentras bien - preguntó el rubio **

**Este… cuerpo… ahhhhhh - grito zeon cayendo al suelo y liberando una especie de chakra verde **

**Llevémoslo a un hospital - dijo teiko subiendo al peli azul en su espalda **

**Adelántate yo me encargare del cuerpo - dijo naruto tomando del cuerpo del kage y yendo por otro camino **

"_**CONTINUARA"**_

**Bueno eso fue todo en este cap. mi sig. actualización será el antihéroe (para los que les guste ese fic y el naruino les recuerdo tengo la versión naruino es diferente pero también esta buena, esa esta publicada en foros dz) después actualizare fuego de fénix y luego amor libre nos vemos **

**Shishienjin (Pared Cuádruple de llamas púrpura): ****  
**Ninjutsu de Barrera con el que 2 ninjas conocedores de esta técnica pueden crear una barrera impenetrable contra ataques del exterior de la misma. Mientras los ninjas mantienen esta barrera no pueden realizar ninguna acción, salvo crear un revestimiento adicional para no ser atacados por quienes estén en el interior. Además cualquier persona que toque la barrera externa comenzará a arder con un fuego púrpura que causará daño. (rango jounin)(no lo pueden hacer los kage Bunshin)

**Hyoton Habi**: Recubre tu puño de hielo y una vez esta recubierto abres de manera agresiva la mano soltando una ráfaga de astillas de hielo sobre el rival

**Hyoton Fitatse**: Crea unas uñas muy largas de hielo , son capaces de cortar piedras

**Hyouton: Gyakutai Medatsu (Técnica de la Prisión de Estacas)**  
Haces que surjan varias estacas de hielo muy afiladas debajo del oponente.

**Hyouton: Koriken (Espada de Hielo)**  
El ninja concentra chakra de naturaleza hielo en la mano, y crea con ello una espada de hielo muy peligrosa. La espada puede cortar casi cualquier cosa, siendo un arma temible, mejor que cualquier arma física.

**Hyoton Sensit**: Esta técnica consiste en la creación de un arco de hielo el cual puede mandar flechas aladas a gran velocidad

Mizu-Hakobu [Jutsu transportación por agua]

**Con este Jutsu puedes tele trasportarte por el agua a tu antojo**

**Hyoton Sanshen(pulso helado):**Esta técnica te permite condensar chakra hyoton en los puños los cuales al tocar cualquier cosa caen congeladas

Suikoudan no Jutsu [Jutsu Proyectil de Tiburón de Agua]

**Técnica que utiliza el elemento de agua, el ninja luego de formar los sellos provoca mediante chakra una eyección de agua en forma de un tiburón que dirige contra su oponente a gran potencia y fuerza.**

**Hyouton: Yukidan no Jutsu**  
El ninja exhala una pequeña ráfaga de nieve de su boca a gran velocidad, congelando temporalmente lo que toca.

**Bakúhatsu Hyōshō:(Jutsu secreto: Cárcel de cristal)**: Mediante esta técnica crecen pequeños témpanos de hielo bajo el rival, que si lo tocan lo congelan al instante, dejándolo blanco fácil para ataques.

Hyoton habataku kōri [Jutsu Alas de Hielo]

**Creas dos alas a base de tu chakra, las cuales te proporcionan velocidad y la habilidad de volar**

**Rouga Nadare no Jutsu:** Creas una manada de lobos de hielo que destruyen todo a su paso

Suishouha [Jutsu Colisión de Agua Destructora]

**Técnica que utiliza el elemento de agua, luego de una serie de formación de sellos, el ninja de la nada puede materializar agua de la nada en grandes cantidades para golpear a****  
****su oponente.**

Benbaku Mizu [Agua Atómica]

**Se dice que es el Jutsu Suiton definitivo. Se crea una gran pared de agua la cual sale delante del enemigo está revienta dejando al enemigo seriamente dañado.**

Kousen Aurora [Jutsu del Rayo Boreal]

**Con este Jutsu creas un potente rayo con el color de la aurora boreal con el cual arrasas con tu enemigo y con gran fuerza.**

**Hyouton: Sensatsu Suisho**  
El ninja da un pisotón sobre un lugar con agua, haciendo saltar gotas que después convierte en letales carámbanos de hielo que caen sobre el enemigo a la vez.

**Hyouton: Dayamondo no Ken (espadas de diamantes):  
**Acumulando chakra en el brazo, este Jutsu permite cristalizar el agua a tal grado de obtener un compuesto sólido de "diamante". Podemos crear una hoja de diamante estilo katana, pero mas larga, en el brazo donde se acumulo el chakra.


	24. CAP 23

Cap.23

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

**Zeon te encuentras bien - preguntó el rubio **

**Este… cuerpo… ahhhhhh - grito zeon cayendo al suelo y liberando una especie de chakra verde **

**Llevémoslo a un hospital - dijo teiko subiendo al peli azul en su espalda **

**Adelántate yo me encargare del cuerpo - dijo naruto tomando del cuerpo del kage y yendo por otro camino **

"_AHORA"_

En el camino naruto comenzó una platica con el kyubi - que rayos le paso a zeon el no es un jinchuriki y note el chakra de un bijuu en su cuerpo - dijo el rubio

Es simple mocoso, o al menos lo es para mi, sanbi estuvo vigilando a tu amigo por su poder y naturaleza de chakra, al tener miedo y confusiones mi hermano aprovecho para entrar en su mente y de hay apoderarse de su cuerpo - respondió el bijuu de 9 colas

Queeeee… eso significa que el dominara el cuerpo de zeon - pregunto naruto deteniéndose en seco para mirara hacia atrás, preocupado por teiko y zeon

_**No, el cuerpo de tu amigo no pudo resistir la presencia de un bijuu sin un sello así que mi hermano esta libre nuevamente pero quien sabe podría seguir intentando apoderarse de el**_ - hablo el kyubi con una risa hasta el final, entonces naruto continuo su camino

_Debo deshacerme del cuerpo de algún modo o usarlo pero tampoco se como _- pensó naruto muy preocupado

_**Vaya otro asunto fácil o cada día eres mas idiota o estas muy concentrado en otra**_ _**cosa**_ - interrumpió el bijuu, - _**solo abre el pergamino de invocación, activa y ábreme los conductos del rinnegan, después concéntrate como si fueses a hacer clones de sombra y déjame lo demás a mi - **_continuo kyubi, naruto no tenia una mejor idea a pesar de no saber que era lo que el kyubi iba a hacer, así que lo obedeció

El rubio extendió en el suelo su pergamino de invocación, concentro chakra para su Jutsu y activo el rinnegan, instantáneamente de sus ojos salieron un par de rayos dándole al cuerpo del kage, el cual unos segundos después se volvió una especie de línea de chakra la que se introdujo en el pergamino

Que hisiste - pregunto naruto desconcertado

_**Usando el poder del rinnegan selle el cuerpo del mizukage como si fuese una bestia y ahora es parte del pergamino del inframundo, lo podrás convocar como una invocación cualquiera, no te preocupes por su alma ya no existe ese lugar lo tomara una parte de ti como si fuese un clon en cuanto a mentalidad**_ - contesto kyubi

_Genial_ - pensó el uzumaki pero antes de regresar por donde venia 4 paredes de roca lo atraparon

"_CON TEIKO"_

"_Si quieres volver a ver a tu novia ven a Kiri solo, vemos que tienes potencial quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo"_

El pelinegro recordaba aquella carta que encontrado en los escombros, sabia que al matar al mizukage tendría que buscar por si mismo a sakura y rescatarla - lo siento zeon - dijo por lo bajo y al estar frente al hospital lo dejo en la puerta y se fue

Sakura donde estarás - se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras saltaba por todo kiri tratando de encontrar la presencia de sakura

"_KUMO"_

Killerbee se encargaba de kumo junto con konnan, gaara ayudaba a proteger la ciudad al igual que temari, mientras que yunei pasaba mucho tiempo con ino quien comenzaba a subir de peso poco a poco y a tener antojos raros debes en cuando, al llevarla al medico a una segunda prueba de embarazo resulto positiva por lo que ambas chicas se pusieron muy felices, y solo esperaban informarle a naruto, sin embargo esto no quitaba la preocupación de ino por la seguridad del rubio

Chicas deben venir conmigo a la torre - apareció konan detrás de ino y yunei, cuando llegaron a la torre killerbee, gaara, y temari ya se encontraban hay

Ahora que sucede - pregunto yunei anticipándose a todo

Deberemos evacuar la aldea esta semana, la guerra se acerca cada vez mas y con tantos ataques que hemos tenido no podemos confiarnos - dijo killerbee viendo un plano de la aldea y de lo que la rodeaba

Ino tu también serás evacuada, no podemos dejar que te pase algo y menos ahora que estas embarazada - continuo gaara

Me parece buena idea, no te preocupes ino veras que esto terminara pronto - dijo yunei tomando el hombro de la yamanaka en señal de apoyo

De acuerdo, pero quiero permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en la aldea - se resigno la chica de ojos azules

No hay problema - esta ves hablo temari

"_CON LOS DE KONOHA"_

A pesar del cansancio viajaban a un buen ritmo, estaban cerca de las fronteras de suna pero aun les faltaba bastante para llegar a kumo, - donde esta sakura - pregunto tsunade

Debe seguir en kumo no la he visto en bastante tiempo no creo que le haya pasado nada - respondió el hatake

Y que haremos una ves que lleguemos - pregunto sai

Simple tendremos que pedir asilo y ayudar en lo que podamos, recuerden que estamos por enfrentar una enorme guerra y los aliados son pocos - dijo tsunade

Alguien nos sigue de cerca - dijo neji con su byakugan activado viendo hacia el lado derecho de todos

Quien es -pregunto inoichi

No lo se parece ser una chica - respondió el hyuga, con la contestación kakashi recordó la silueta que vio al ser derribado el muro del estadio, entonces pensó que pudo haber sido sakura

"_KIRI"_

Teiko buscaba por todos lados tratando de sentir la presencia de sakura pero no conseguía nada, y había algo que no salía de su cabeza "_a tu novia _"por algún motivo esa frase no podía olvidarla

De pronto sintió como si algo lo guiase a un enorme almacén el cual parecía estar abandonado, cuando entro no vio a nadie solo unas cuantas piezas de metal oxidado y muchas cajas, - que demonios hago aquí - pregunto en voz baja, entonces escucho la voz de una chica algo alejada - la mocosa no para de intentar escapar, y golpearla no sirve ya lo hice varias veces y no entiende -

No importa la tenemos que mantener a raya y viva hasta que el mizukage lo ordene - se escucho la voz de otra chica un poco mas cerca, rápidamente teiko se escondió para ver quienes eran los que hablaban lo cual se le cumplió ya que vio a un par de chicas de muy buen cuerpo de unos 21 años, acercarse con sakura atada a una silla

Una de las chicas tenia cabello negro atado en una cola y ojos azules y la otra tenia cabello amarillo suelto y ojos naranja

Muy bien, compórtate ya me canse de mancharme las manos contigo - dijo la de cabello negro hincándose frente a sakura

Vete al diablo - respondió la haruno tratando de patear a la chica, pero la joven de cabello amarillo le dio una bofetada para calmarla, -Ya te lo dijimos quieta - hablo la de ojos naranja

Tranquila….. Quizás solo sea cosa de que la tratemos bien, no crees yuki-chan - dijo la de cabello negro, colocando su dedo en los labios de sakura

Jamás me acostumbrare a saber que eres bisexual Sora - dijo Yuki con un aparente repudio en su rostro mientras dirigía su mirada a otro lado, al escuchar la palabra bisexual sakura se alarmo ya que no sabia de que seria capas esa chica con el gusto por ambos sexos - que tiene, solo me divertiré un rato - dijo Sora dándole un casto beso a la peli rosa, quien quito su cara luego del contacto

Insolente - hablo la chica de cabello negro pasando su dedo por los pechos de sakura, quien solo sentía temor al ver que la joven de ojos azules estaba por quitarle la blusa

Detente - intervino teiko saliendo de su escondite, sorprendiendo a las 3 chicas, entonces Sora dejo lo que estaba asiendo para ponerse de pie - quien eres y que quieres - pregunto

Suéltenla, no quiero hacerles daño - dijo el chico de kumo, pero antes de que alguna de las chicas le respondiera ambas chicas comenzaron a incendiarse con un fuego negro y a gritar de dolor - que hiciste - pregunto una de ellas para luego caer muertas

Que ocurrió - dijo sakura y en ese instante un león demonio parado en dos patas con armaduras en brazos, piernas y espalda con una melena roja, piel naranja un par de cuernos y un cuerpo musculoso apareció

Que eres - pregunto teiko muy asustado

Tranquilo me llamo Káiser soy el guardián del contrato del inframundo, naruto me envió - se presento el león con una voz tenebrosa

En ese caso vámonos - dijo el chico pelinegro desatando a sakura, así los 3 salieron del almacén pero Káiser desapareció unos minutos después de salir

"4_ DIAS DESPUES"_

Zeon fue atendido rápidamente en el hospital y ya estaba totalmente recuperado, kiri se entero de la muerte de su kage por lo cual naruto y sus amigos tuvieron que hacer todo con mas sutileza, todos ya habían llegado Kumo, ino y yunei le dieron la noticia al rubio de que la yamanaka si estaba embarazada por lo que el uzumaki se puso muy contento, pero cuando se estaba llevando acabo el nombramiento de naruto como nuevo raikage ocurrió la llegada de los de konoha con la noticia de la invasión lo que interrumpió todo, y la ceremonia se tuvo que posponer.

Ahora el equipo **kaminari yūutsu,** y los recién llegados de Konoha trataban de analizar la situación - bien por lo que sabemos suna ya debe haber sido atacada y sino lo será en menos de 72 horas eso nos deja un promedio de 6 o 7 días antes de que nos ataquen - dijo shikamaru

Así es, ya ordene la evacuación de los civiles, debemos preparar nuestras defensas, todos descansen lo mas que puedan no sabemos que ocurra los siguientes días - dijo killerbee y todos obedecieron

Al salir sasuke hablo con naruto antes de irse, - muy bien baka tal ves tengamos tregua por la guerra pero en cuanto todo acabe te eliminare - dijo el uchiha y sin esperar recibir respuesta del rubio se fue junto con Karin

_Eso ya lo veremos_ - pensó el uzumaki dirigiéndose a donde estaba ino

Ya saben como le pondrán a mi nieto - apareció de repente inoichi sorprendiendo a la pareja de ojos azules

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bueno con esto acabó este cap. ojala les haya gustado y espero coments


	25. CAP 24

Hola a todos, se que va mas de un año que no actualizo este fic pero he tenido mis problemas hace poco un chico me mando un comentario de si no lo iba a seguir y debo decirles que si , planeo acabarlo y ps solo puedo ponerles este cap que acabo de terminar ojalas les guste, y pues veré como le hago para ser mas constante en las actualizaciones, y muchas gracias a todos los que esperaron por el cap,

Cap.24

"_ANTERIORMENTE"_

Así es, ya ordene la evacuación de los civiles, debemos preparar nuestras defensas, todos descansen lo mas que puedan no sabemos que ocurra los siguientes días - dijo killerbee y todos obedecieron

Al salir sasuke hablo con naruto antes de irse, - muy bien baka tal ves tengamos tregua por la guerra pero en cuanto todo acabe te eliminare - dijo el uchiha y sin esperar recibir respuesta del rubio se fue junto con Karin

_Eso ya lo veremos_ - pensó el uzumaki dirigiéndose a donde estaba ino

Ya saben como le pondrán a mi nieto - apareció de repente inoichi sorprendiendo a la pareja de ojos azules

"_AHORA"_

Queee, como sabes eso, - pregunto ino asiendo que a naruto y a su padre les saliera una gotita en la cabeza

No dudo que yunei o killerbee, le hayan dicho, jeje además aun esta por cumplirse el primer mes de embarazo - dijo naruto con su mano en la nuca

Bueno tienes razón, veo que no en balde te quedaste con el jajá - dijo inoichi con una sonrisa, mientras la pareja de rubios se sonrojaba, en eso llegaron zeon y teiko, indicándole a naruto que fuera con ellos, - disculpen debo hacer algo - les dijo el rubio a ino e inoichi en un tono serio

Ya estas listo para ir a suna - pregunto zeon

Si, escuchen los 3 sabemos que cuando lleguemos probablemente sea muy tarde así que….

No te preocupes, estamos preparados y si tenemos que morir antes de la batalla por kumo, al menos aremos lo más que podamos por disminuir las tropas, tu eres el único que debe regresar a salvo, - dijo teiko dando una sonrisa, pero en la cabeza de zeon paso la imagen de cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa proveniente de konoha, al escuchar – _tu eres el único que debe regresar a salvo -_

-muy bien vámonos - y con esto los 3 concentraron chakra en sus cuerpos

"**Ninpō ∙ Tsutaeru no jutsu (arte**** ninja, técnica de transmisión)**"

Atravesando una pared, los 3 se materializaron al otro lado de la aldea de suna mas específicamente en la habitación del kazekage, para sorpresa de ellos, la aldea estaba intacta - que demonios, esto no cuadra, suna no ah sido destruida - dijo naruto, al observar todo atraves de una ventana

Así es, la batalla de suna esta por llegar - dijo kankuro quien se encontraba en la habitación

Los soldados están al frente de la aldea, esperando a que nos ataquen y los civiles fueron evacuados, gaara me envió una carta hace días, diciéndome todo lo que pasa, se que no ganaremos….. Pero les daremos tiempo a ustedes - continuo el amo de las marionetas - si nosotros no podemos darles ese tiempo,…..

No hables de ese modo kankuro ven con nosotros aun ay tiempo - dijo el uzumaki, al estar preocupado por el sabaku, en ese mismo momento hubo una explosión en la entrada de la aldea, - parece que no,… escuchen ay 150 soldados en las afueras, esperando por ustedes, son shinobis de suna, llévenlos con ustedes para la batalla final, yo me quedare a defender este lugar el mayor tiempo posible - kankuro estaba mas que decidido, por lo que naruto se tuvo que resignar - fue un placer conocerte uzumaki naruto, eternamente te agradeceré lo que hiciste por gaara - Termino el castaño tomando sus marionetas para luego saltar por la ventana

Tras esto los 3 ninjas de kumo salieron en rumbo a la ubicación de los shinobis de suna, que se llevarían, el rubio no podía evitar sentir tristeza pero mas que nada respeto por el sacrificio de kakuro

Bien, yo iré por lo que vinimos a buscar - dijo zeon, tomando un camino diferente al que llevaban, - espera iré contigo - exclamo teiko mirando a naruto, ya que sabia que su compañero realmente no iría, a lo que había dicho

Tengan cuidado chicos, los veré en kumo - dijo naruto y con esto se despidió de ambos, creyendo realmente en lo que sus amigos le decían. En cuanto teiko y zeon se alejaron del rumbo de naruto - ve…. – dijo teiko, mientras cerraba y los ojos y daba una sonrisa

No me detendrás - pregunto el peli azul, sorprendido de que el pelinegro supiera sus intenciones y no intentara frenarlo – tranquilo, tu puedes hacerlo, yo iré por el pergamino, - dijo el chico de ojos amarillos, con esto el peli azul salió por un camino diferente.

"_EN KUMO (Mas específicamente en la casa de naruto e ino)"_

La evacuación estaba en proceso, por lo menos 1/6 de la villa ya se encontraba en un lugar seguro, mientras ino y su padre aprovechaban para hablar un poco, - hija, se que pronto abra una guerra y que naruto es el as de la aldea, pero… no quiero que te quedes con el cuando comience -

Lo se papa… el ya me lo pidió, YO LO AMO, pero no se que hare, ahora el no esta en la aldea fue a suna,…. – dijo la rubia mostrándole una carta de su novio, la cual decía lo siguiente:

" _Ino_

_Se que tal ves te molestes conmigo por dejarte así, pero iré a Suna, junto a teiko y Zeon, tengo mis razones para ir y no te las puedo decir, ahora que se, que estas en espera de un hijo mío, soy muy feliz, pero debo hacer esto, te lo compensare porque tu y solo tu eres lo mas importante que tengo,_

_TE AMO"_

La encontré en cuanto entramos a la casa -

Lo entiendo pero debes pensar en tu vida, y en la de mi futuro nieto, no pueden ponerse en peligro, -

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se hospedava sakura:

La pelirosa miraba por la ventana, y deseaba que teiko estuviera bien ya que ella también encontró una pequeña nota:

"_Sakura, _

_Devo ir a suna, se que después de que te rescate no te eh podido ir a ver, y la verdad quería pasar un tiempo contigo, pero esto es muy importante._

_Onegai cuídate mucho, deseo poder regresar y estar a tu lado"_

Esa última frase no dejaba de pasar por la cabeza de la haruno, y debido a esto se sonrojo, - _regresa pronto –_

"_CON TEIKO"_

El joven iba a máxima velocidad, hasta que encontró un pequeño oasis rodeado de varios túmulos de tierra y rocas, el pelinegro entro en el agua para lanzar kunais alrededor de el formando un circulo, después usando sus manos formo varios "conductos" los cuales conectaban las kunais al agua, pasando por los montículos de tierra y con esto comenzó a soltar chakra, este chakra comenzó a correr por los "Canales"

Después de unos segundos, el agua se volvió lodo y después arenas movedizas las cuales comenzaron a tragarse al chico, quien no se asusto y solo se quedo quieto hasta que lo "Devoraron" por completo.

Al hundirse, fue llevado a una caverna subterránea la cual estaba muy obscura solo alumbrada por antorchas en los costados, tenia las estatuas de todos los kazekages incluso una de gaara, - vaya tenia razón, ¿ahora donde esta el pergamino? -, dio unos pasos, y vio como había una muralla de diferentes tipos de arena, Metálica, dorada y normal.

Veamos si se puede destruir **Raiton: Yuudai Bunya Ren (Gran Bola de Plasma)** - teiko lanzo una bola gigante de electricidad a la barrera, pero esta no se daño, - con que muy ruda ehh – tras esto el chico de kumo siguió lanzando su ataque muchas veces una tras otra, pero sin resultado alguno

**Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Eléctrico)** -, como lo anterior no serbia teiko comenzó a desesperarse y ejecuto un jutsu 3 veces, formo 3 dragones de electricidad, los cuales se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo contra la pared, - POR QUE NO FUNCIONA **Raiton: Dai Raiken (Gran Puño Eléctrico) **- con furia comenzó a golpear la pared, con puños eléctricos, hasta que se canso, y noto que sus puños por pocos segundos lograron meterse en la barrera

"_CON ZEON"_

El chico solo saltaba de rama en rama, hasta que pronto llego a un enorme lago, donde se sentía un aire de tensión, a pesar del bello paisaje, Zeon comenzó a caminar en el agua y expulso todo el chakra de su cuerpo de poco en poco, hasta que quedo agotado casi al punto de desmayarse, en esos instantes un chakra distinto emanó de el formando en el agua, la forma del sanbi, claro que solo era una especie de ilusión.

Muy bien que es lo que quieres, no estas dentro de mi solo una esencia de tu ser, que rayos quieres - dijo el chico, con un tono de enojo

Guardas un poder escondido que me interesa, déjame ser tu bestia, conviértete en mi jinchuriki, y disfrutaras de un poder cercano al de naruto, - le contesto el bijuu de tres colas,

…. es verdad el es un jinchuriki,… pero… el no lo decidió, pienso hacerme fuerte por mis métodos, no deseo que me ayudes - contesto en su mismo tono de enojo, el joven de cabello azul

Aun cuando la guerra se acerca? - el bijuu tenia razón la guerra se acercaba, era cuestión de tiempo, y zeon no estaba muy seguro de tener el nivel requerido, no deseaba decepcionar a naruto, pero no sabia si podría tener el poder necesario

Te escucho …. - contesto de ultima cuento, con la mirada baja y un aire de "decepción" de si mismo

" _5 DIAS DESPUES KUMO"_

Los ninja de suna, naruto, teiko y zeon estaban de regreso en la aldea, el primero en llegar fue naruto con su grupo de 150 shinobis de suna, el segundo fue teiko, y al ultimo zeon.

Mientras los de konoha, estaban reunidos en la mansión donde killerbee les daba asilo, para discutir acerca de su situación

Ya no hay nada por que luchar, nuestra aldea se a destruido, aunque ganemos la guerra no tenemos a donde volver - dijo chouji con la cabeza baja, ganándose la mirada de extrañeza de todos - como puedes decir eso, podemos rehacer la aldea, solo necesitamos ganar en esta guerra - le respondió sakura casi al instante

Pero en cierto modo tiene razón, la aldea esta destruida, y las únicas aldeas que nos podrían ayudar, una ves que acabe esto, serian kumo y suna, …. Si naruto aun tiene rencor, nunca aceptara ayudarnos, y eso pasa gaara menos lo hará, ya que es un gran amigo de naruto, y rompió la alianza entre konoha y suna - dijo kakashi, tratando de no sonar tan "cruel"

Vamos, no hablen así debemos hacer esto, y ya veremos como salir adelante - respondió sakura en un tono entusiasmado el cual los hizo recordar a naruto

Bueno y tu desde cuando habla como el dobe de naruto ehh – pregunto sasuke en su tono de pocos amigos, - es verdad tu has tenido al comodidad de estar en kumo mientras nosotros luchábamos por sobrevivir además… - dijo neji, pero azuma lo interrumpió - Tranquilícense todos, no es momento para peleas sin sentido - al momento que dijo esto sakura se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta – neji tiene razón, - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir, caminaba por las calles sin mirara al frente hasta que alguien la abraso por la espalda - ohh teiko, ya volviste - dijo la peli rosa feliz volteando para abrasar mejor al chico

Así es te dije que quería volver para estar contigo, - sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario del joven e cabello negro – sucede algo - pregunto al notar el estado de a chica de konoha – no nada …. -

Mm eso no me son convincente, ven vamos a un lugar - dijo teiko sonriendo al notar que sakura tenia algo, entonces la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo

Por otro lado naruto en cuanto regreso, hablo con killerbee para darle la información de suna, la entrega de los soldados, y un pergamino que había traído teiko, luego de esto fue en busca de ino

Mientras zeon se mantenía muy solitario preocupando a konnan, quien trato de hablar con el pero este se negó, sin embargo ella seguía insistiendo - muy bien dime de una ves que rayos te sucede -

Te dije que nada, además sabes que si pasara algo a ti nunca te lo contaría - respondió el joven con rabia

Entonces hare que me lo digas a la fuerza **Tsukamaeru no kami ** - la ex-akatsuki envolvió a teiko en papel, inmovilizándolo, - no sabes cuanto me alegras, siempre había deseado una razón - zeon sonreía pero a la ves sus ojos reflejaban agonía, sin mucho esfuerzo rompió el papel y se libero, **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken (Shuriken de Agua)** para crear varias shurikens de agua y lanzárselas a konan – entonces así será -

"_CONTINUARA"_

**Ninpō ∙ Tsutaeru no jutsu (arte ninja, técnica de transmisión):**

Ninjutsu de traslación, en este el usuario tiene la facultad de utilizar su chakra en su propio cuerpo, para de esta forma desmaterializarse y poder atravesar cualquier objeto sólido; una vez hecho esto se puede transmitir a través de este objeto hasta otro lugar recorriendo así grandes distancias en un corto periodo de tiempo (jounin alto)

**Raiton: Yuudai Bunya Ren (Gran Bola de Plasma) **  
Concentras electricidad en tu cuerpo y la descargas, creando una bola de plasma que daña al enemigo.

**Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón Eléctrico) **  
Creas un gran dragón eléctrico que arroya al rival fuertemente al mismo tiempo que lo electrocuta.

**Raiton: Dai Raiken (Gran Puño Eléctrico)  
**Concentras una gran cantidad de naturaleza eléctrica en tu puño, que incluso se hace visible, y golpeas fuertemente al enemigo, haciendo que una gran descarga eléctrica recorra todo su cuerpo.

**Tsukamaeru no kami **

Encierras al enemigo y lo puedes apretar.

**Suiton: Mizu Shuriken (Shuriken de Agua)**

El ninja crea una serie de shurikens hechos de agua.


End file.
